Candy Hearts Can Melt
by Arianstar
Summary: Arctura swore to never go back. Nothing could convince her to go back to that circus of press, people and candy. Why is it she finds herself doing just that, all he had to do was ask and there she goes. She isn't staying right?
1. No Chance!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: Just another interesting one that has been collecting dust for a while. I'm done revising for the most part enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Chance!  
**

I worked nights so morning events were not usually my thing. Monday morning would have been fine if it hadn't been for the strangest thing happening to me. I heard a knock at seven in the morning, grumpily I looked up aware of no sign of light and smiled thinking it may have been a bad dream. The knocking came again so it wasn't even close to being the nightmare I thought it to be.

I reach out fumbling for the light switch to my bedside lamp and squint through my blond bangs certain whoever is out there is dumb or suicidal. I opted for both before squirming out of my red bed linens and pulled my carebear blanket off my bed. I stifled a groan feeling the cold wood floor under my feet before eyeing Grumpy bear's face and agreeing with his disposition.

"Coming!" I shout crossly making my way across the icy floor and pausing at the door reaching for the cold brass handle and opening it.

I'm hit immediately with bright sunshine though it is gloomy compared to what I'm used to. I feel the chill hit me and know rain is bound to happen. It wasn't anything new and was a reoccurrence in the small town I had moved to. I look around my small apartment finding the tiny space reassuring before moving swiftly through the blur of violet walls thankful for the warm sapphire colored carpet under my feet.

Fumbling with the locks I stare at my dark red door before wondering several things at once. Who would be waking me in the morning this early that actually knew me and what had I done to possibly get myself in trouble the night before? I remembered going to a dance club with a few girls from work thankful to get out of the bar and off of my shift tending. I didn't get home until almost five in the morning and still felt disoriented from everything.

"Who is it?" I asked growing weary from being woken so early when I hadn't slept long and annoyed at the intrusion into my sleep.

I snuggled into my carebear blanket before brushing my layered hair out of my face pretending the solid violet streak of my bangs wasn't blocking my eyesight. In fact my eyes felt like they were half glued shut and I knew I hadn't taken off my makeup or clothing from the night before, I was most likely a wreck to put it mildly.

"Special delivery post for you Ms. Laverne." I find myself wondering why it couldn't just be put into the mail slot and glance down at the gold door leading to that effect. "I need your signature."

_"Ah, that would be why it can't be delivered like a sane person would."_ Sighing I open the door regarding the man without actually looking at him and reach out sloppily jotting down my signature before being handed a large violet envelope and shutting the door without greeting or saying farewell. I lock my door and drop it on the beige couch before marching back to my peaceful black room and going back to sleep.

Coming around later on I have no idea what time it is or do I care. I have the night off which gives me time to take in some extra sleep and talk to no one in particular. I go out with girls from the bar and find myself enjoying their company but rarely do any of us communicate on a friendship level. Jackie is usually busy taking drinks for idiots, Melody is flirting to get laid which I find a little disconcerting wondering if she cares for her health and Victoria is usually the first to leave already smashed and needing a cab.

Remembering the signature required letter from earlier I sit up still snuggled in my carebear blanket and smack in the middle of my red sheets half on the bed and half off. Groaning I find a slight lack of a hangover refreshing despite the fact I feel desperate for water. So I had not done myself in too early which meant I avoided the worst end of the deal and got the cotton mouth instead. Rubbing my eyes I find grit left over from sleeping and see the hints of icy eye shadow smeared on my hand. I realize I left my unicorn lamp on from earlier and smile snuggling into the warmth of my blanket wondering why I was cold.

Staring around my room I note the shadows before my eyes take in the deep forest green walls and dark wood floor. I see my desk piled with an assortment of ideas that I have yet to get into any real order, the oak desk had been beaten but it worked nicely. I had put it through all its abuse over the years. My dresser is full of assorted hats, makeup, gloves and other accessories. My other dresser is full of thrown around makeup and my perfumes as well as a statue of Grumpy bear that played the musical theme from the carebears show.

Standing I regret it immediately feeling my blanket drop off my shoulders and feel the cold move across my bare shoulders. I think over a list of reasons that it would be cold in the apartment, the first being it's fall and down in the forties. I smack myself in the forehead before moving quickly to the desk and move the pile of smaller papers around finding my utility bill and swear. I forget the wreck I am and reach for my cellphone hoping it isn't too late to make my payment so I can have heat.

Luck is on my side for a change and I get my heating bill in order before doubling checking the others. It's odd that I missed the one that seemed most important at the time, shrugging I open my door glancing out in the afternoon light astonished to see sunlight still pouring into the large living room window off to my left. Searching the room I account that everything is in its place moving slowly past the bookcase assorted with my favorite novels to my right and turn flopping among the beige couch. I reach behind me for the blue camouflage throw blanket and wrap it around myself before reaching for the envelope that I signed for this morning.

"No return address…I hope this isn't one of those letters _again_." Sighing I reach for the corner and use my long rich crimson nail to file the envelope open before finding exactly what I didn't want. "It would seem after three ignored mail messages, many deleted phone messages and three blunt refusal return letters this would stop." I smile despite myself reading over the letter and find lift a brown frowning at the small gold card that falls into my lap.

_Dear Arctura,_

_ He needs you. I think he's slowly falling apart and despite not knowing what happened I think his darker side may be the undoing of his competitors and the factory. I have no idea what happened in the past, what drove you apart but I know that the little guys are worried. I'm worried and my family is worried of what they've driven him to do. He needs your skills back in his life despite the fact you chose the way out of your own._

_ Sincerely, A protégée that cares_

Sighing I wrinkle the letter into a ball and aim for the garbage can at my side. I smile feeling better hearing the sound of it thump to the bottom before eyeing the familiar gold card in hand. I find myself astonished it is still around before dropping that also into the garbage and leaning across for the black remote on my oak coffee table. Looking ahead at the wall mounted television I flick through the channels before settling on a cartoon movie and relaxing.

Almost to the end of the movie it gets interrupted by a news broadcast, I make a face knowing that I won't finish the movie but also already know the end due to the fact I grew up on it. I go to change the channel before pausing and looking up at familiar names mentioned on the news. Listening to the story I feel my eyes widening before biting my lip worried about how this story would turn out in the future.

_"He's never in the damn news…not voluntarily anyway."_ Remarkably I lean forward in my seat for once captivated by the local news and find myself twisting my long finger through strands in my hair before covering my forehead in annoyance. Despite swearing I would not go back to that world or get involved in any fashion with my old job I know I have no choice. I liked bartending it had become much safer than being a private investigator and the idea of knowing what people were really like in the world outside.

I had prided myself on the fact that I could help people; I could do well with my skills and still have a decent lifestyle. It had been a wonderful dream until reality set in. People were self-serving and often times cruel to one another for the most petty of reasons. I had accidental chosen a case that got me into a world of the rich and most dirty of those people. I had watched a good person go down in flames and had watched that person turn into an obsessive recluse before finding reason and talking didn't work on him anymore. I saw what become of his plan to find a protégée to hand his business down to and found myself grateful to the kid for seeing around the goblin he had become. Granted being hurt did change people, but I couldn't sit there and watch him become enthralled with the paranoia that would consume him.

His life had turned around thanks to that small boy but it had not worked out for me. I had watched a good friend turn his most wonderful world upside down and had chosen to leave despite any doubts. I hadn't looked back and I had not gone back into being a P.I. since.

_"I am not going to go back into that world."_ I firmly force myself to push the button to change the channel and in doing so only find six more channels of the same news story. I keep repeating to myself that I won't get involved and decide to climb to my feet. I navigate my way past the blur of violet walls and my case of books before pausing outside my bedroom door.

I move in shoving open the closet off to my right and pull out clothing before moving to the left to the small bathroom. I flick on the switch glancing around the mint green tiled floor and light yellow walls that almost look white before walking to the deep emerald green counter and glance in the mirror. I flinch making a face seeing makeup smeared around my eyes and my hair in a wild mass of rich blond tangles with the violet bangs neatly blended off to my right.

I attempt to run my fingers through my hair wincing seeing my blue eyes are red in color due to lack of sleep. Scolding myself I tap the counter hearing the steady click of my nails before I shake my head and head for the off yellow shower.

I turn on the hot water getting a soothing temperature that won't scald me before climbing in and using the melon scented body wash and shampoo hoping to get my mind of the past. The news story didn't bother me so much as the fact that things had become a lot worse than I remembered in that world of sweets and love of life.

Drifting off in thought I find my memories coming back of those first few days watching him follow his dream. Seeing him gradually begin to turn his world into something amazing before finding that even the most colorful and sweetest of dreams can be ruined by the opposing force of unkind people, I saw the way that world changed over time and hadn't liked the end results.

**Memories**

_"These are amazing, though I would make a limit so the children don't float too high." I smiled hearing his laughter of agreement before seeing those violet eyes come alive with energy and vigor to make his work perfect._

_"Arctura do you really think that children would test the limits?" He gave me a skeptical sort of look before I smirked my pink tinted lips turning up teasingly. "Right, a limit is a good idea." He made a note in the small notebook at his side._

**End memories**

I shook out of my memories coming back to earth and wrapping myself in an oversized sunshine yellow towel. He had been so spirited and happy back then, before those idiotic thieves began to tear apart his dreams one shiny piece at a time. I still hadn't known how we developed a friendship but I had been there not just as a P.I. but was there for protection, I did all the background checks and had failed in my duty to my friend.

"That's why you don't make friends with your clients." I said aloud staring at my reflection and seeing my hair fall in waves down my shoulders. "Also why you don't make a promise that you know is impossible to keep." I found the vivid violet streak a pleasant reminder and a painful one but had never let it fade.

I had been told I punish myself due to my nature to not want to face I can't stop everyone from being hurt. I had chosen to ignore that because it is my job to at the very least protect him and I failed on more levels than I chose to face. Sighing I try to comb the tangles out of my hair flinching at each new knot I find before getting it to lay in a wave around my shoulder. I looked like hell and did not feel the need to go back to work due to that fact, I had the night off but it didn't mean I wanted to stay there and sulk.

_Ring, ring, ring_

I jerked surprised by my cellphone going off and reach over for it. "Hello?"

"…"

Furrowing my brow I listen to the silence before contemplating the idea of flipping it closed. I go to do just that before hearing a strange noise on the phone and squint in confusion. I try 'hello' a few more times before deciding to give in and pause.

"Arctura…I need your help." I freeze glancing at my reflection and can see myself go white. "I know Charlie has tried to contact you, I know you said you wouldn't come back. I do need help because you knew me best. I'm scaring them." I didn't say a word barely being able to breathe finding that familiar voice strangely different and cold compared to what I remembered it being.

"Alright," I hear myself say though I had been saying no to myself all morning. "I'll be there soon…I need to sort some things and call off from work." I go to end the call hearing his voice again.

"You should pack some things," I heard the phone call end from his side before shutting my phone and eyeing the bright blue object in my hand.

I set my phone down gripping my bathroom counter for dear life. He sounds so different than I remember, distant and cool. I didn't like it and now wondered why I even told him I would be there. What right did I have to go back to that magical place and fail all over again? Why did he want me? What could I do that would be of any use to him? My mind wouldn't shut off those dark questions forcing myself to tear up I glance down seeing my hands are virtually white due to holding onto the counter so tightly. Sniffing I release my grip and brush at my eyes before turning to enter my room.

Mechanically I go to my closet and pull out a duffle bag beginning to pack things I would need for a few days. I sort out my schedule at the bar and am grateful to the one person I love in my line of work, my boss Glen who said he would hold down the fort for as long as I needed. It was a good thing to be favored by the place where you worked, it meant I would have a job when I was finished closing the book on my former life.

Staring around my room I snap my purse shut with cookie monster on it before shoving it into my duffel bag. I reach for my black conductor hat and stare around the familiarity of my small apartment one more time before going out into the richly painted red walled hall of my apartment and lock the door behind me.

I walk slowly down the gray carpet staring at each red door as I pass before pausing at the black elevator doors and the red exit to the stairs. I detested the elevator because it took longer than I usually wished to wait, that morning though I chose to take it despite thinking I lacked time. I had thrown on my black jeans, oversized rainbow sweater that had sleeves covering my hands and sighed softly.

I scuff my white sneakers with blue trim against the floor looking up when the doors open. Stepping in I hit the 'G' button for the main floor of the building and wait patiently staring up as the light blinks across each floor from the second floor, first floor and then to the lobby or ground floor. Stepping out I pay little attention to anyone and march to the double glass doors leading to the exit on the street.

I glance up behind me at the two story apartment building finding myself protected under the white and red striped overhang before glancing down the road and out into the distance. I hadn't even left the small town the factory was in. I wasn't even thirty miles out of view of the place; I had avoided that part of town for the most part but had never gone far enough away. I didn't understand that but in this case I chose to bite the bullet so to speak and waved down a cab.


	2. Should've Said No

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: Just another interesting one that has been collecting dust for a while. I'm done revising for the most part enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Should've Said No  
**

I didn't know what to think staring out the window watching the scenery go by. I looked away from the old store on Cherry Street as we drove by finding myself distracted with my phone and the gold card I had retrieved from the trash. It had a very specific form of numbers and a barcode on the back that I would scan outside the gates. It had been routine for me once long ago and it didn't feel that much different aside from the fact I felt like I let him down.

"Are you sure this is where you want out lady?" questioned the cab driver pulling up to those large iron gates I remembered well.

"Yes." I look up seeing a heavy set man with deep set green eyes and balding raven hair, he doesn't look convinced that I wanted to be let off by the factory. "Thank you." I add leaving him the money and a tip before climbing out of the car.

I watch the cab disappear before glancing behind me and up at the factory. A cathedral of towers, pillars and one large square center reminding me of a modern day castle. Rich smells of sweets and chocolate fill the air as do many clouds from the smoke stacks at work. He was up and running again and had succeeded once again to turn his world into a haven away from those that had tried to destroy this place one brick at a time. I study the walls of brick keeping the front courtyard safe from the world and note an interesting increase of security surrounding the area. I smile a bit glad he had taken precautions since I left.

Reaching into my pocket I pull out the gold card and walk to the farthest end of the gate before touching a brick and seeing a secret opening appear before sliding the card and stepping back waiting. It isn't long before I hear several sharp clicks and the doors begin to open. I walk past those metal bars glancing upward at the tall spikes on the end before making a face hearing them snap close behind me. I didn't miss that intrusive sound or the feeling of being a prison each time those gates closed.

I remember one time when that had not been the case and shake my head glancing around the main part around the outside of the factory. Vast lawns of leave covered ground and in the middle of paradise a large square drive of white and tan stones that lead the way to the front of that massive factory. I shrug hauling my bag over my shoulder and begin to walk with my arms crossed tightly across my chest.

I move gingerly hearing the crunch of gravel under my shoes before pausing at the double doors and looking over at the still ruined stage. I smile noting that nothing has changed since that day the puppets had went up in smoke and look up at the charred remains of curtains before shaking my head and turning back to those double doors.

I tap on the doors aware he would have someone awaiting my arrival and hear a click before pushing hard watching the doors give and move inside the very warm front entry hall of the factory. I shut the door behind me putting my bag down on the floor and turn staring at a wide hall that was much like an optical illusion growing smaller as you walked down to the obscenely tiny looking doors at the far end. The room much like a cathedral entry way with pillars that touched way up into the gloom of the bright light room with windows that pertained to the creations of the world in rich painted scenes and a red carpet leading the way down to the small doors like a long tongue draped from an animal's mouth.

I look down finding a small man no larger than maybe the height of my knees and smile. His hair is in a tuff on his head dark like rich chocolate and deep dark eyes almost black in his tan face. His brightly colored red suit is bright compared to the dark hues of the room.

"Hello," He brightens at the greeting before moving his hands in a fashion of communication which at one time I was familiar with and hoped I still understood. "Nice to meet you Morris, which way?" I inquired seeing him look strangely relieved before watching him slip a small notepad inside his suit.

"This way Ms. Laverne." He directed me with his hand movements before guiding me down the familiar hall seeing I wisely left my duffle behind knowing it would be taken care of for. "He awaits you in the chocolate room."

I see Morris leave me outside the very small doors before I sigh wondering if the doors are unlocked or if I am to knock. I eye the tiny doors remembering where they led and also wonder how much the chocolate room had changed since that day I chose to leave, I hadn't even stayed for the event of the children arriving nor did I meet Charlie. I did however go to that opening watching the fiasco of the stage from afar feeling horribly guilty for leaving this world and all of the things I cared about most behind.

Pushing on the doors I look inside the small crack I created and step in before shutting them behind me. I pause looking around in wonder smiling at the rich scents of sweet sugar, spicy candies and chocolate that consumes a rich colorful paradise of candied foliage. I see candy apple trees along the blank of a chocolate river and above the falls. Colorful bushes, ivies and vines abound with candied rocks and mushrooms surrounding me. I find myself staring seeing everything typical to nature and gardens around me but know that it is all edible and made of sweets.

I look down at the candied grass seeing how lifelike it is only richer in color and different shades of greens and laugh. It was still a magical wonder and I found I had missed it despite the fact that it had grown considerably since my last visit.

"Ms. Laverne?" I turn looking to a tree of rich colorful maple leaves and see a teen boy maybe sixteen at the most with dark brown hair and kind blue eyes.

He's wearing a well-worn brown sweater and jeans looking awkward to say the least. He smiles though and I feel at ease watching him eye me uncertainly before I offer a hand. He shakes it looking between relieved and glad to see me. I can guess that he's the protégée that had been working to contact me for so long and smile in return.

"Arctura please,"

"Nice to meet you Arctura," He pauses looking around clearly looking for his mentor and the owner of the chocolate factory. "I'm Charlie Bucket…he's around somewhere." He added looking mildly annoyed at being left alone.

"Pleasure." I look in the distance and see a small shack tucked away in the corner of the room, gathering that it was wear the protégée lived with his family. "He has his reasons for taking his time Charlie, I don't mind the wait." He glances around again before sighing and crossing long limbs clearly still growing into his tall form.

"Ok, I guess I can introduce you to my family then." He seems to brighten at the prospect of showing me around and I find myself reluctant to tell him otherwise. "This way."

I follow Charlie across the fields of grass and colorful foliage around me taking in the sound of the whooshing chocolate river and walk up an incline to the shack I had noticed coming into the chocolate room. I see a small thin woman with wild dark curls hanging laundry between two licorice trees wearing a blue dress with apron before seeing her dark eyes turn to us. Charlie introduces us to his mother Mrs. Bucket before they both guide me into the small shack.

"These are my grandparents, Grandma Josephine and Georgina and Grandpa Joe and George." Charlie introduces the two older couples in the room.

Each with graying hair and worn clothing but looking in good health puttering around inside the house, the grandmothers were crocheting and the grandfathers were intent in a checker game. I smile greeting them before staring around the room.

Shaggy carpet accompanies an old flowering sofa inside a dark wood room with a small fireplace off to the side and then there's the kitchen with a counter assorted with spices and cooking items before I note a large table in the middle of the room void of anything but a fruit basket. It's homey and I like the atmosphere of the small shack. The family is warm and already has found a way into my heart; I find I like them and know they are good for the chocolatier that had taken them in.

"Afternoon Buckets." I turn seeing a tall man with dark hair and on the lanky side glance around the room before pausing on me. "Oh…um hello." He greets, I wave watching Charlie reach out and hug the gentleman before gathering this is most likely his father.

"Dad this is Ms. Arctura Laverne." I see recognition in the eyes and know that at the very least they have an idea of who I am and part of the reason I'm here at the factory.

"Welcome," I shake his hand finding myself guided to the table with them and am handed some warm tea while I listen to them tell me of some of their concerns and wonder where the reclusive chocolatier is hiding.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He had been recounting the fact he had asked for her help despite anything in the past and her reluctance to ever come back. He hadn't been convinced of any of the need until that day his Oompa Loompa chief had come to the office himself and told him they were losing him; they were losing sight of the creator that had given them sanctuary because he was falling into some strange dark void. It had been making him neglect his factory, Charlie had felt the pressure of the holidays coming up and they still hadn't perfected the newest candies for the market.

He had climb out of his dark place long enough to get things in order again only to find more papers and less than kind oppositions piling on his desk. Showings, candy events and routine charity showings had become routine though he wasn't really keen on being out there in the world again. Charlie had gotten him back out there but it all felt wrong, he had shared a lot with his young protégée over the years and had even let on about _her_. He hadn't expected the teen to go out there seeking her for help but after a long time of arguing, refusal and denial he had come to realize he needed help.

He needed the skills of that one person to help him keep what order there was left; he wrinkled his shredding the latest offers, requests and even the not so tempting letters he had received far too long for his liking. She might be able to help but he wasn't sure where their friendship stood, it had shattered and they were both still trying to find all the pieces.

"She's here Mr. Cocoa Bean." He looked up lavender eyes focused on Morris seeing the small man look up at his friend worriedly. "She's at the Bucket's getting acquainted with them thanks to young Charlie." He squinted making a face before eyeing the small man and nodding in a dismissive fashion.

Looking around the office he found cases of his past escapades with displays and souvenirs abound. He looked seeing bookcases of rich dark wood full of various histories, books, stories and collections alike that had consumed his time and then looked down at his large desk overthrown with work and things he had chosen to pretend weren't there. There was little space in his large office that wasn't occupied, he looked out of the large picture windows behind him and sighed seeing rich heavy red curtains held back with gold ropes frame them.

Stretching he leaned back in his high back old fashioned styled leather chair and spun it once debating on his decision of asking for her help. They had been close friends and then everything had gone bad, they had grown apart and his world had become a steady decline of what he originally wanted it to be. He had been betrayed to a point where he seemed like a secretive dark imp hiding in a world of bright magic. He smirked looking down at his violet gloved hands bending his fingers hearing the familiar squeak sound that accompanied them.

"I wonder if she's changed any?" He asked aloud before climbing to his feet and walking across the forest green carpet hearing the steady thump of his cane full of rainbow nerds.

**Original POV**

Listening to the Buckets and how Willy had withdrawn so much as of late I find myself thinking of how he had sounded on the phone, changed and not like himself. He didn't even sound like the slightly upset Willy Wonka I had chosen to leave behind that day, he didn't sound like my friend that I remembered. His character sounded crippled almost dark in a fashion and that alone worried me.

Silence interrupted my thoughts when I saw all eyes had left me and turned behind me. I smile despite myself knowing he's standing there looking in to see how I'm taking in the Bucket family and his changed world. I slowly turn seeing him leaning in the doorway watching us closely.

"Hi Willy," I see his violet eyes move slowly to mine and see him smile regardless of the past making a barrier between us.

He's paler than I remember his hair is longer flowing down in a rich brown pageboy style cut that frames his face. He is wearing his trademark silk top hat with crimson frock coat and dark slacks. He still wears the gold 'W' pin at his throat and white shirts framed with a dark vest underneath his jacket. I watch him twist his cane studying the rainbow assortment of candy pieces inside the clear cane and note the striped ball grip. He looks like a pimp that lives in a candy world which didn't surprise me, he had always been unique and I had liked him just for being himself.

"Good to see you again Arctura." She didn't like the strange lift of his lips, the almost mocking smirk that to her brought up unpleasant reminders of why she left. "Thank you for making her welcome, I appreciate it. I had some work to tend to in the office." Mrs. Bucket went off about how much they had missed his company for lunch earlier that afternoon and went to get him tea.

_"He wants to discuss the past and I don't think it's a good idea."_ I look around at the Buckets now feeling out of place aware that leaving things the way I had may not have been a great idea. I could tell that things had gone downhill since I left but then again they hadn't looked very good when I stayed either. When I knew him he always had a sort of mischief that lived just beneath the surface, over time it had been getting worse and that had been part of the reason I had left. In fact he had been turning into a strange sort of dark imp and had been showing signs of letting that darker side control him. I hadn't just left I had fled worried of what it would lead to and how it would affect our friendship.

I wanted to be a friend not someone's conscience. It seemed like it had grown late awful fast since I arrived, it wasn't long before I heard the Bucket's saying their good nights and was aware that Willy would be showing me to where I would stay that night. I should have known that there wouldn't be a place to run and hide, he had set this up for a reason and I had stupidly walked right back into the role of being a friend, conscience and security advisor without thinking about it.

All of this just because Willy Wonka had finally asked for my help, he didn't dance around it or pretend that he didn't want it.


	3. You Make Me Sick

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N:

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Make me Sick  
**

I look around the chocolate room glancing up seeing a sugary moon above and small stars that resemble a real night sky. Time fell in the chocolate room in reflection to the time outside, the difference was it is warm inside the factory but I can see a part of the chocolate room that reflects the fall season in the distance and wonder if others also do. Stepping out of the comfort of the Bucket's home I say goodnight before finding myself left standing on the hill alone with no sign of Willy anywhere nearby.

I had once known my way around the chocolate room but it had grown considerably since the last time I was here, I didn't feel the need to wander around until I got lost. This was his way of testing my patience which I had severely lacked in the past and still do; he had obviously forgotten that in a lot of cases my temper had a good chance of winning over common sense. I cross my arms slowly before glancing around the room aware of my bangs blinding me on one side. I hear the sound of footsteps and know they aren't the Oompa Loompas or any of the Bucket family inside the shack.

"You want me to hear you otherwise I wouldn't have." I remark aware of him pausing off to my blind side and hear him take a soft breath. "Do you want to talk or do you rather put on that façade you hide behind so well and lead me to some office for a screaming match?" slowly I turn feeling my hair slide and see him staring straight ahead his face reflecting mild irritation and the faintest hint of a dark look there.

"Why? You chose to leave…that's enough." He shrugged sounding distant and then there was that frosty tone that had been bothering me ever since I heard him ask for help.

"I left because I'm not that small angel that lingers on your shoulder keeping you in line. I am a friend and didn't need to be a conscience, babysitter and someone to keep you from doing something _really_ stupid." I hiss watching that mocking smirk appear again and resist the urge to yell in exasperation.

He slowly lifts his free hand brush the side of his nose before starting to move down the hill. I know it's a ploy to get me to follow and do it freely. He's taller than I am and it's hard to keep up with his deliberate long and faster stride. I get moving faster than I would have liked and find myself stopping sharply only to trip and fall down. I roll a few feet and come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, groaning I rub my wrist before glancing up at the dark sky of fake sugary constellations.

He hadn't wanted me to fall, rushing quickly down to my fallen form he leans over me looking downward. For the briefest of moments I see that friend I miss from long ago, before his expression turns dismissive and uninterested. I flinch getting to my side and look up ignoring the hair that falls into my vision. I find my fingers clenching in the candy grass resisting the urge to fight him and slowly get to my knees brushing loose grass from my hair and off of my clothes.

"You could offer me a hand Willy." I look up finding his eyes dark almost black in the darkness and see no sign of mirth in that once playful violet gaze. "At least say what's on your mind. I came to help you despite everything."

He said nothing slowly moving his hand out to help me to my feet. I took it even though I would normally feel the inclination to shove it away, that fall had actually knocked the wind out of me and I was still tired from the night before. Getting to my feet I brushed myself off thanking him before smoothing back my hair catching his slight smile his look moving over my hair before I shake my head.

"I'm fine, no more damage than I do on my own." He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm before again walking away toward a door that isn't the chocolate room exit. "Talk to me!"

He stops in his tracks half turning to look over his shoulder before continuing on his way ignoring me. I refuse to go further and wait seeing him getting further and further ahead of me. I see no signs of his little workers anywhere and assume they have gone back to the village for the night. It isn't long before he's well out of sight and I smirk knowing full well he will be back. He did this a lot when he was annoyed but always came back; at least I hoped he would.

I missed my friend, I admit that freely but back all that time ago I had begun to wonder if we were somehow more than friends in a fashion. Things had started to change back then and then everything had gone horribly wrong. Glancing around the area of the chocolate room I was in I looked up at a tall licorice tree draped in reach green leave with brightly colored candy apples causing the tree to droop. Walking over to the tree I slid down the bark wrapping my arms around my knees and lay my head down into my arms.

I ignored the colors diluted by the darkness blurring in my vision knowing I was frustrated but I didn't want to cry. It wouldn't do any good, he wasn't the Willy Wonka I knew but he hadn't changed in the aspect of some of his worst quirks either. I waited for a long time; I had stopped crying though I wouldn't admit I had done so before I heard the soft movement of steps and looked upward.

There he stood looking down at me his expression frustrated but otherwise he showed little emotion at my relative refusal to follow him. He put his cane against a smaller tree and crossed his arms looking down his eyes narrowed. I faked a smile before lowering my head back down into my knees and purposely dismissing him. I wasn't going to do this I ignore you until it suits my purpose game of his. I had more respect for myself than that. (At least I kept telling myself that.)

"You need to sleep sometime." She heard his voice crack slightly from lack of use but didn't look up.

"We need to talk sometime." He didn't do much except kneel down studying her. "Are you ever going to speak to me like you used to? I didn't leave because I didn't like you. I left because I saw you spiraling out of control. I can't serve as more than a friend, I have no conscience of my own let alone being assigned to be yours." I did have a conscience I just didn't use it as much as I should have, otherwise I wouldn't have hurt him like I had.

He didn't move a perfect statue there like white marble among brilliant colors. He wasn't a fool he had always known she had a sense to know right from wrong; he had lost that ground letting them blend in a sort of gray color. The world wasn't black and white, she had defined that for him countless times and that is where their friendship had begun and seemed to end when he couldn't decipher the difference. It all turned gray, blending in a whirl of revenge, spite and pain he had told himself wouldn't affect his work.

"I don't want to talk Arctura; it would be useless when you know exactly why you're here." She looked up seeing no mirth or laughter in his violet eyes, in fact she saw an uncharacteristic cold look that didn't belong to the man that created the magical world around her.

"You don't have a heart of ice. That family loves you like one of their own." She countered frowning seeing that mocking sort of smirk there.

"Illusion is the easiest thing to convey when I no longer know how to _feel_." I saw him smile feeling my stomach drop; it was like the man I once knew didn't exist. "I learned that after you left. I need help convincing them that I'm fine; I need your help to complete the semblance of that. It doesn't mean I want you to be here, I ran out of options." So he in fact didn't want me here, I had come here feeling bad and all he wanted was someone that was as good of an actor as himself.

"I'm not lying for you." I said glaring at that smirk that never ceased to fade.

"You did it when you liked me Arctura, you can do it again." There was that odd darkness that I had sworn was consuming him before I left and now I understood why he wanted me around.

I was there to deceive the Buckets and those that saw him daily. He needed me to pretend a fanciful illusion for him and I would get nothing for it. I hurt him so I was listed as one of those enemies. Chewing my lip everything told me to leave, I would have left to if it hadn't been for that knowing look in his eyes. He wanted me to challenge him and try to leave, I could but what would happen when I did. I would just convince him that I was no better than those that used him all those times before. I look around the magical world that was once rich with laughter and magic, now all I see is the true shadows that have taken it over.

"I can lie to the world Willy but do you really think I can fool them?" I indicated the Bucket's and the lack of present workers. "You can fool the Buckets but the Oompa Loompa's can't be tricked, how am I supposed to trick them into thinking your fine?" he shrugged tilting his head still remaining on his feet with impeccable balance.

"Not my problem that is why I wanted your help." He slowly stood with the grace of a cat before reaching out a hand. "I'll show you to your old office and room." I blinked staring at his hand realizing no matter what I said he had built up a very real negative armor around his heart.

"You're just mean enough to make me go in that damn glass elevator too." I mumbled in spite of his dislike of the concept.

He rolled his eyes seeing he wasn't in my good graces any more than I was his. I ignored the offered hand and got to my feet, although my body greatly protested this and I was far too tired to deal with the riddle of Willy Wonka now mad chocolatier. He started back down the path he had taken earlier leading the way to the elevator, it had been one of the few things I liked the idea behind but it _didn't_ like me. I admired the additions to the chocolate room blinking when we past a large shrubbery of sweet candied leaves and radiate red blooms. Small lights danced like lifelike fireflies around us before I lifted out my hand watching the tiny delicate bulbs of light flicker around my fingers.

_"Candied lightening bugs."_ I smile even though the situation isn't amusing nor suited for humor; he still has that incredible knack for creating the unimaginable and believable. I don't miss his curious look watching my reaction to the candied insects before seeing him turn his attention back to the path leading to the elevator. I feel the artificial breezes rustling around me and find my attention taking in the movements around me. I see that not all the Oompa Loompa's have gone to the village and are clearly interested in if I'm back for the better or to make things worse. I find myself remembering the one that had been assigned to me when I first started helping Willy and wondering if he still has Doris at his side at all times.

I halt at the ivy opening seeing nothing but an empty shaft before catching the briefest reflection of light on the glass elevator. In most cases in the past I would have warned him, though with the changes and clear manipulative characteristics he has taken on I don't much feel the need. I wince watching him smack into the elevator in his hurry to leave me in the dust and return to whatever he did now days. A loud thwack sound echoes where he smeared himself along the glass elevator doors before he lands at my feet, all pretense of the graceful steady man he had been fading with that one stupid continual aspect he had a knack for.

"Some things don't change." I look down over him seeing him narrow his look at me before he reaches up rubbing his head. "It's good to know that." I smile despite the dark look I'm getting and reach down collecting his hat and hold it out for him.

Slowly he sits up reaching for his cane and stands. He snatches his hat and puts it back on, I can see his jaw clenching in frustration but he offers nothing verbal because neither of us are going to play nice in this whole situation. I watch him step inside and remain as I am glancing inside at the thousands of buttons, I sigh daring to step in and remember the fact that the machine can go anyway it pleases, which includes twirls, zig zags and anything else.

I watch him press a button before seeing a half smile and remember my problem with the elevator just as it takes off. I brace landing hard against the floor and glare upward seeing no offer of help or him even seem fazed by the fact I landed on my ass. Sighing I wiggle into a corner and rest against the clear elevator fascinated by the flashing colors and rooms we pass. It had grown a lot since he first started; it was strange to be back after leaving this wonderland and refusing to come back.

Life had a funny way of letting us go where we least expected. I was right back where I started from and it still felt all wrong. I hear an odd clicking sound and look up seeing him tilt his head listening and know I am not imagining it. He turns suddenly startling me before looking up at the top of the elevator and grimacing, whatever that noise was it couldn't have been a good thing. As if on cue to where my thoughts had turned the elevator jerks forcing me to fall sideways and feeling someone land across me in his own effort of maintaining his impeccable balance.

Cursing I struggle to turn only to hear candy words that would be his form of cursing and see a unpleasant expression on his face. I disentangle my leg from his watching him look up ignoring the fact we were in a tangled heap. (I always wondered why contact from me hadn't bothered him like it had others.)

"I have to call the Oompa Loompas." He looked around the area they had come to an abrupt halt in and sighed softly smiling humorlessly when he realized which room they had found. "Or this could be _their_ doing." Taking in his tone I look up from our position on the floor and feel my heart thump with the familiarity of the room.

We were in what he fondly called the void room. It was a room dedicated to outer space giving of the feeling that we were floating in the sky surrounded by stars. The room was vacant of all things but the feeling of emptiness and calmness produced by the night sky. The floor was solid in spots but the majority of it was giant marshmallows that resemble that of walking on the moon with little to no gravity. I smile even though I shouldn't, I remembered good things about this room and failed tries at a life I couldn't have.

"You give them too much credit." I remark finally getting my leg loose and standing. "They aren't as vindictive as you are at attempts. This room only brings memories of what couldn't be." I open the glass doors and jump finding myself landing safely among the hidden marshmallows before flying up higher than I remember and glancing down.

_"I'm vindictive? You left!"_ He considered his uncomfortable splat position on the floor before getting to his feet choosing to walk out onto the marshmallows instead. "You are delusional Arctura." He drops his cane to the floor and crosses his arms flopping backward finding himself going up and then back down.

"No I made a mistake." I said landing beside him with a light thump. "I put myself in a situation that I can't control and gone off and done it again." I saw the smirk there but this time there was mirth and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"We're stuck so share your opinions with the ones I need you to." He rolled to his hands and knees and bounced sharply making himself hit the wall before he bounced back into the middle of the room farther away and stayed.

_"I cared for you."_ I wanted to shout but this wouldn't help. I cared for him long ago and those barriers he thrived behind would always be a block, I wouldn't get him to love me for me. I move my fingers along the soft squishy material before looking up seeing his silhouette far off in the gloom lit only by hints of the sugar stars surrounding us. That would be the man I once came to a disturbing conclusion I had fallen for, though I knew love didn't take on my personal tastes I did find a way around his odd quirks. We had fun together, we worked well together and something destroyed all of that with his lack of trust and the world he built falling to ruin.

So it wasn't the most ideal love choice, he wasn't prince charming in the world that saw him as an eccentric foolish child. Inside his factory though he was a magician, a master of all he built and twice as brilliant as a doctor or lawyer. His talent lay in making magic out of candy, the chocolate whiz and miracle worker of sweets. He had so many ideas and really good things there but it had all been slowly destroyed by the competitors and the humanity outside of his world.

People only cared for what he could create and not the man behind the unique ideas. I did see past it all but in my case he wouldn't see anything but some girl that had gotten into his life by accident. Falling for him hadn't been part of the deal or contract when he hired an outside to look into tasks to reach out further to the world. It had been a working relationship to protect what he deemed sacred, his world of ideas and all the time I tried more people were getting paid to ruin his life.

I was there when he had to shut down and I tried to help him. I tried to convince him that people were cruel by nature in some cases and that I did what I could to find the enemies. I tried so hard to please him and make his wonderful world safe; failing had not been in my vocabulary until that day.

**Memories**

_Looking out seeing the workers streaming from the factory I lingered near his side trying to be in the shadows. I could feel the change coming; I had seen him growing more distant and knew the blame rest on me. I had tried to keep him safe and his world, this was my friend and I wanted everything for him._

_"I couldn't keep up." I whisper feeling my stomach tighten painfully and struggling to keep my tears from spilling._

_He turned from his workers and the gates looking down feeling strangely void of emotion. She had tried, his competitors tried much harder and he had been a fool expecting their friendship to be any more than friends and business. She protected his world struggling and didn't sleep much. Thinks slipped through the cracks, his own employees turned but she still tried to fight._

_"The thieves are hard to watch when we're blinded into thinking their friends." I had looked up at that feeling like someone had just slapped me in the face. "I had one friend out of thousands." He smiled though no humor was there, I was all he considered left of his friends._

_"I failed you though." He shrugged dismissing this before shutting the gates wincing at the finality of the sound. "I should go file lawsuits!"_

_"You should move past their idiocy."_

**End Memories**

After that conversation I had watched over him rebuilding his world but he grew distant and anger ruled over much of the remaining time I stayed. I had left right before the grand golden ticket event because his personality had turned inside out. I managed to stand wobbling slightly before jumping and managing an unsteady face plant in front of him. Hearing his laughter I look up through strands of hair and brush them aside.

"I can't be that person Willy. You've changed so much I don't know you and I don't want the job of pretending your fine." His chuckle ceased before he looked down his expression strangely cold in the room I once found inviting.

"Would you rather the Oompa Loompas return to their personal nightmare and my factory be shut down again? Charlie would be back on the streets and his family would be fighting to survive all over again." I manage to sit up and leaned back sitting on my knees; he would not let me have a way out without destroying his world all over again.

I am not a prisoner of the factory but he knew my conscience would make me into one just for that exact phrase. I cared for that family that loved him despite his recklessness and I wouldn't want the little people to go back to the hell of survival just because he was cracking. I couldn't believe I had been manipulated back into this world and I didn't like how much he had changed for the worst.

"Vindictive is but a kind word William Wonka." I get to my feet and start to move across the room, there is an exit to stairs somewhere and I will have one of his workers take me to my room before I personally strangle their boss and my once very good friend.


	4. It's All Your Fault

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N:

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's All Your Fault  
**

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He flinched at her harsh tone watching her leave going to the nearest exit which she had a talent for finding, he listened to the door slam and found himself staring into the blackness of a sugar starred world. He had turned bitter he wasn't an idiot but to have her say the truth in such a spiteful manner made him angry. Something he had been reflecting a lot on lately.

"Ginger snaps!" He hadn't wanted his rarest and truest friend to turn on him unfortunately he had let it happen.

He had dragged her back with the simplest of requests and she had come running to the rescue. No matter how much he changed and all that had happened he still had her at his side. He just didn't have the nerve of willpower to tell her that he had missed her and the way she made him feel like the world wasn't out there to rage a personal war against him.

**Memories**

_He had been looking for someone to work for him in legal matters. He wanted someone that knew how to deal with the law and was good at investigations. He had found a girl PI nearby in his small town and had called her down to his new shop on Cherry Street. He hadn't expected the girl to be easy going, bubbly or love her job. She had been perfect for everything legal in his office and the day he met her something felt right about this._

_"I'm Arctura Laverne," She had greeted him with a warmth he was still getting used to. "You called to hirer my services?" He liked her, though she didn't seem any younger than himself and she was open._

_"Willy Wonka," She seemed stunned for a long moment before her smile turned down a couple of notches relaxing in his presence. "I need a legal advisor on my staff and felt you best fit the job."_

_That had been the accident, he had hired her on the spot and she had been the only one he had interviewed. She was open, nice and didn't judge him despite the rumors that he was already a peculiar character. She had been pretty too which had been something he wasn't used to, usually pretty ones ran at the sight of his interest but she seemed to just like him because he created magic._

**End Memories**

He looked up hearing the elevator rattle and knew the Oompa Loompas were working diligently on their task of getting it back in operation, he had to let her cool down otherwise he would let his temper get the better of him and she hadn't seen how much he truly had changed from the man he once was.

**Original POV**

I look around the hall I had stumbled into seeing rich rainbow plaid covering around me and pick out doors of solid green before looking down at the floor seeing the solid green match the doors. It wasn't unusual to me, I had seen similar styles in the factory before and smile despite the fight I just had with Willy.

Looking around I see one of the Oompa Loompas and wave them down letting out a sharp whistle seeing the small man in the neon yellow suit pause his black eyes brightening. Looking at this one I smile remembering him from my days before I left, it was good some of them still were familiar with me and made me feel just a bit better at the task I was brought her to accomplish.

"Hi Tucker," I say softly watching his hands move about in an excited fashion before indicating he should slow down, I'm still out of practice. "Can you show me to my old office and room? We're not seeing eye to eye at the moment." I direct his attention to the door behind me and see those dark eyes lose some of their brightness.

He nods indicating I should follow him. I do so finding myself consciously taking in the new area with care before turning to a flight of several stairs that looked miles long. One thing I did know about the factory, you didn't need a gym membership if you chose to avoid the convenient transportation of the glass elevator and chocolate riverboat. It took me an hour to get three levels from my old office and another hour to get past the second of those three levels.

By the time I did reach my old office I was leaning heavily against a familiar rich blue and lighter blue striped hallway regarding two bright white ivory doors down the hall with the letters 'A' and 'L' on them. I regard this before wondering if he had planned this all along, everything changed but this one floor and I could recount paths leading her I never knew existed before I left.

"I chose to not change _everything._" Hearing his voice I see Tucker sign a fast farewell before the small man literally is booking it as fast as his little feet will carry him to the nearest exit.

I hear a set of stairs creaking into the common sliding method to go down levels fast and then hear a door snap shut with a hard force. "I figured you would have ripped this place apart and given me a broom closet to work out of." I smile seeing his all-knowing smug look fade before he sighs leaning casually forward his gloves making that very irritating squeak noise I had once grown used to.

"I thought a broom closet a bit spacious." He snaps finding her lack of enthusiasm to be needling his temper. "I haven't done anything to the factory since you left…just added on." He shrugs twisting his cane before his violet eyes lower to the striped floor and solid blue carpets. "Blue, always your color…all shades of blue used to lead to your office. I don't think that is clear anymore." I know he's reminding me that things changed despite wishing they hadn't.

"I also recall lavender being a shade you often used with blue. Now all I seem to see is red and black." Colors being antonyms for when we did get along and he wasn't so hard, even ice melts I could see the stone slowly putting up walls around his heart despite its best efforts to thaw.

"Can you get on the files I put on your desk. I'm giving you your old job with all the trimmings." He turned pushing a button and left before I could say anything.

**Willy's POV**

He stood behind that rich blue door for a long time hearing nothing from her side. He wondered if she had gone to work like this was all a bad dream? Shaking aside his dismal thoughts he looked down the several mile long flights of stairs before reaching over along the deep red walls and finding the control panel. The stairs shifted into one massive brightly color slide of multiple colors before he found himself going down into the deepest places of his world and away from the one thing that he knew would either be his saving grace or downfall.

**Original POV**

I walk down the hall touching the door seeing the fine rich grains within the wood before ignoring the blue blockade against my heart and moving down the striped hall. Pausing at the door I lightly trace my initials before realizing that they gleamed like the first day he had shown me in.

I smile the familiarity comforting even though I did not see any of this ending well. I push open the doors with a quick flick of my wrists and pause seeing a room of pitch black with odd shapes hinted by the moonlight from the large picture windows.

I flick the switch blinking watching several lights come on at once, each in the shape of a rose all of them white and in the middle of the office a chandelier of dangling white roses. The vines are of dark ivy green that create the illusion of a garden. The desk in the middle of the soft rose carpet is a light colored wood with a gold plate on the front with my name. It feels good to be back. The only hints I had been there were an assortment of CD's still in one long rack off to the side and a silver player beside them. All my personal effects were gone from the room; it was barren like I felt at present.

"So this is what it looks like." I turn sharply surprised by the voice before seeing Charlie standing in the doorway awe struck by what used to be my office. "It's nice, not really what I expected."

"It used to have a warm touch." I look over the small stack of folders and papers on the desk and automatically walk over examining the top one. "What can I do for you young master Charlie?" I smile flipping through the folder and reading several things I already don't like and know it's a test of my patience just after the first paragraph.

"Keep Willy safe." The youth says sounding sincerely caring toward Willy.

Sighing I close my eyes the folder already being there in my mind's eye. This will take work and he knew exactly how to do it. I don't plan to sleep right away; the first thing I'm going to do is stop the accusations he had piled for the latest press attacks and dating rumors. He didn't need his competitors trying to set him up for marriage and having it come to another implosion of candy and war over stupid things.

"I will do my best Charlie," I walk around the desk sitting in the high backed chair made of rich corduroy of deep rose colored pink. "Take care of your family and leave Willy to me?" he nodded brightening a bit despite the fact I couldn't promise what he so desperately needed to hear.

Several hours I sorted multiple scheduling errors, feuds, lawsuits and problems with outside couriers. I had taken care of a backlash of reporters, rumors and stories that would turn the factory inside out and denied enough junk mail to bury part of my office.

I was tired that is all I felt, my eyes felt like a desert had landed in them and I ached from the night before. I had been stupid going out with the girls and if I had seen this coming I wouldn't have. If I had been smart I would have left town or moved away but instead I had blindly like some moron chosen to stay. I had known this would happen so why did I come back?

"You are an idiot Arctura." That defined me in an easy way; I pick up the last of the folders and put them over to be filed. "Thank you Delphine." I say seeing a tiny hand reaching up to tackle the pile of folders in my outbox. "Nice to see you again,"

Tiny hands push aside two stacks of folders before I see a female version of the Oompa Loompas. They are identical in every way except for small hints in personality expression and clothing tastes. She pushes large silver circular glasses up her nose before smiling brightly.

Dark eyes alight with mischief I smile in turn. "You are welcome Arctura, are there any papers for the garbage shoot?" I point to a stack the size of ten Oompa Loompas piled on each other's shoulders and see her make a horrible face that sets her glasses askew. "That is a lot of trash."

"We could always add Willy to the pile." I remark off handed seeing her give me an 'no way' look before she takes the first few files and disappears from my view. "Incinerator on would be nice." Shaking aside my dark thoughts I stop on a file that sat at my desk since I left.

_Arctura Laverne. Lawyer and factory head of offices. Confidential_.

It wasn't anything new to see a file like this on my desk, the neat handwriting on it was Willy's though and I hadn't even opened it the day I chose to leave. I am surprised it is still where I left it and slowly open it. I see nothing but clippings of the appearances and working relationship Willy had with the world. I'm in the majority of those articles including some rumored to make me his love interest. Snorting I slap the folder shut and stuff it at the bottom of the garbage pile.

Yawning I look up seeing no sign of Delphine anywhere and already can guess she is gone for the night. I stand looking behind me at a set of stairs that lead up above me in a whole other room. There was where I would be sleeping, a warm bed would be waiting for me and I could for just a few hours pretend Willy Wonka hadn't disrupted my world.

Moving along the ivy décor within the dark metal twisting stairs I pause on the grate like platform feeling the plush rose tint carpet sink under my feet. I kick off my sneakers outside the doors before swinging open the double ivory colored doors and glance into a dark blackness. Lifting a brow I reach off to the smooth wall and find the light switches before blinking and looking around. Nothing different in anyway, the lamps that stand are a twisting arch of rich brown wood resembling trees with shades of an off powder blue. The center of the room is a sitting area with a sofa and a chair of an off cobalt blue that had washed out a bit from use. I glance at the white marble fireplace seeing it come alive with a soft orange glow and see Delphine peer up from her work smiling my direction.

"I thought a fire would comfort you." She signs before pointing behind her.

I follow the movement seeing in the far back where a large queen bed sets along a wall with rich velvet curtains hanging down from a high canopy. The linens varying shades of blue and open as if inviting me to finally rest away from the ill wills of those horrible folders and the nightmare that had become my dearest friend.

"I appreciate the forethought Delphine," I ache all over and slowly make my way to the overstuffed couch finding myself sinking into it without a second thought. "I forgot how wonderful this place was." I trace my fingers along the sofa before finding a small Oompa Loompa in front of me holding up a cup. "Peppermint tea?"

Nodding I take the tea from Delphine and sip it savory the soothing taste. "Typical after a hard day of working in the office…it's strange that he doesn't come by to see how things went." She signs turning to stoke the fire and missing my distasteful look.

_"It isn't strange. He's avoiding me."_ I keep the dark thought to myself reflecting on memories of happier times and wondering why he never dismantled my small sanctuary he had given me in the factory. I had hurt him in his sense of the word as well as betrayed him in that sense, yet in this paradise he had fitted to his own seclusion and pain he left what would feel like a betrayal to remind him. Perhaps I am overthinking things?

Darting a glance up I see Delphine finish up her tasks before sharing her goodnights and leaving me alone, it felt strange and yet it didn't feel like I had ever left. It wouldn't be permanent I knew due to the fact I had a life outside this world now, but somehow it felt right despite all the wrong reasons I was here.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He remained on the oversized red sofa staring into rich violet flames, he wondered why he hadn't destroyed that part of the factory and did give her a closet to work from. She had left and it had hurt, it was a sharp pain that had never dulled over time and now he let her back because his world was crumbling. He was failing in the illusion that all was right with him.

The violet color reminded him of the strand of bangs she had always had since they became good friends. He remembered once that she said it reminded her of him when she need to focus on the most important tasks in the factory, it was there so she wouldn't disappoint him. He clasped his fists hearing a sharp squeak ignoring the latex gloves he had worn since he could remember. They kept things clean and distant, they served his work and his lifestyle but there was always that memory of touch that wouldn't fade. This was his barrier against the world of pain and somehow he still got hurt.

The black fireplace reflected the violet off in a soft grayish color lighting his room in a dreary glow. The rich red, purple and jewel tones all had a gray touch to them. Gray and gloomy like his present mood. He lifted a glass to his lips tasting the raspberry flavor and ignored his small workers readying his room for the night. Reaching into his vest pocket he pulls out his watch eyeing the time and smirks hearing the small door attached to his rooms larger ones shut as if on cue.

"Delphine?" he waits for a few minutes looking down to find a very sour looking worker who doesn't seemed at all pleased by his amusement. "Is she settling in?"

"Yes," Delphine signs in a very short manner. "She's upset…worried about what has happened and what _will_ happen." She sees him put aside the crystal clear wine glass with just the smallest hint of wine.

Setting it on the ebony table in front of him he leans forward feeling the heat of her anger and knows he shouldn't be upset with his workers. It had been his own doing that they come to like the woman and it had been his own reluctance to trust that got him to care far much more than he should have.

"She's doing what I need to maintain the fact I'm fine," He shrugged tightening his rich crimson robe around himself and standing. "That's all that is needed right now." He stood looking around his room that had a near identical set up as his current resented guest.

He walked slowly to the canopy bed and drew all the curtains but one before sitting down among the rich red tones kicking off his shoes and slippers. He let the last of the curtains fall covering himself in false darkness before staring up at top cover above. He closed his eyes to memories and found dreams coming back from happier times before things had gone terrible wrong with his friendship and factory.

**Original POV**

I stretch despite the sleeping on soft cloud like feeling I have, I remember when Willy invented the marshmallow mattresses that would not melt nor change in any fashion to the environment. They made the softest and most comfortably supportive things to sleep on. It had been ages since I slept good and this had made my bleak outcome feel a little less dreary. I made no move to leave the warmth of the bed reflecting on what had happened the night before and his unpleasant aspects.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka the amazing chocolatier…"I trail off sighing remember when that song made sense before rolling to my side and peeking out across the room. "Morning Delphine," Contrary to the reclusive chocolatier hiding in the factory I didn't like all my curtains to my bed pulled.

It gave a false security when I knew that it wasn't always a safe world despite being in the factory and heavily guarded by millions of small people and technology. She looks up from pushing a large breakfast tray before her dark eyes tell me her mood isn't the most supportive. I see her move harshly into the tray making it move right to the side of the couch in my room before she dusts her hands together and climbs up a small ladder attached to the tall cart.

I watch her take the lid off of my breakfast before she jumps to the floor with a tiny thud. She begins to go around the room slowly moving things into order which haven't been disturbed and then vanishes into the bathroom off to the side of the room. I hear running water before seeing her come back out and walk over to one of the two very large dressers off to the opposite side of my room. She reaches in pulling out clothes before darting to the large walk in closet and pulling out whatever else she deems should go with my outfit of the day.

Usually I dressed myself but judging by her mood she was desperate to do something to occupy her thoughts. I never seen Delphine act this way unless something was really bothering Willy and in this case it was most likely reflective to what was bothering me. I was angry with him and he resented me making a very uncomfortable working environment for all the small workers that had been friends with us both.

"Thank you Delphine." She stops in her tasks finally looking up seeing I've moved from bed and am pulling on an oversized black bathrobe. "Are you alright?" I kneel down so I'm more level with the small woman and see her dark eyes lower to the floor unsure how to answer my question.

"I will be fine Arctura," she signed though unconvincingly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I recognize some of the looks from past events and things that most people outside the factory didn't see of Willy Wonka. He was a good man and the outside world didn't see the less than childish side of him, he was literally more often than not an overgrown teenager with a man's attributes and did he rarely ever do the responsible things when he was angry.

"Did he start drinking the raspberry wine?" She blinked looking astonished before moving her foot in a sheepish short of way avoiding my gaze. "I see. I think I'll be fine Delphine, however a piece of kind advice," pausing she looks up at me and I try to be kind but I know my expression is hard just by her look. "I'm going to have some words with Willy, I'm fairly sure that my hall still connects to his rooms above and it would be good to keep the others out until after we're done?" she nodded answer both questions before leaving me to my thoughts and sprinting from the room.

I settle on picking at some of my favorite fruits from the breakfast tray before walking to the bathroom and dropping my clothes to the floor. Looking around the baby blue tiles I walk over to the large tub sinking into the warm water and scrub my hair with the rich scents of lilies hoping to calm my temper before I face my old friend. He rarely drank and when he did he did it to a point of stupidity, it meant he most likely wouldn't be pleasant and would need help recovering.

I knew him to drink very rarely only did I see him get himself sick a couple of times. Those times being considerably unpleasant in his life.

I got out of the tub wrapping a large blue bath towel around myself before wiping my feet on the floor mat. I walk out going to my clothing that Delphine left on the bed and find myself smiling at her choice. I dress putting on a pair of boot cut blue jeans that had been worn showing tiny holes in the knees before slipping into an oversized rainbow sweater with short sleeves and pulling on my black heeled boots. I would get a bit of a vantage point with them but Willy was still taller than I was.

I brush out my hair twist it up into a clip before tucking my bangs off to the side. Snatching a piece of grape jam covered toast I grab the bottle of Sobe pomegranate cherry vitamin water and make my exit.


	5. Stone Heart

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

**__**_A/N: Finally updating, sorry for the wait sometimes life just piles up and I do what I can when I can. Enjoy and thanks for reading. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stone Heart**

I pause out in the blue striped hall walking down to the far end my heels clicking reassuring me that I had some determination left in me. I tap along the end wall finding the hidden door and yank it open. Sighing I start my climb to the floor above hoping he's still asleep so at the very least I have an advantage, he hated waking up and especially to me being in an unpleasant mood. He may have seemed like a morning person but it took the Oompa Loompas a very long time to get him to be cooperative to get moving in the morning.

_Knock, knock_

I wait hearing no response for the longest time and find no sign of the little workers anyplace. Delphine had already gotten my message around which would mean I had the go ahead to make Willy back into the kind man I had first dealt with. I push hard on the large black doors with gold 'W's on either side ignoring the red and white candy cane striped hall before finding they wouldn't budge. Groaning I move back and run at them finally forcing them to give, I never did get where the man got his strength being so tall and lanky but he did have a build that stated contrary to being weak.

I look inside the gray colored gloom of the room the crack of early morning light being my guide from the doorway. I move slowly into the room and over to the large windows, I pull the heavy red curtains from the windows blinking against the gray morning light before doing the same with the other large window. I look around at the rich colors of earth and jewel tones seeing the soft cocoa colored walls covered in pictures from his first store all the way to his Loompa Land journey and back to the days of opening the factory. I see the mantel above his fireplace finally has some pictures from when he was a kid and see more recent ones of his father and him together.

I smile seeing that Charlie had been a better influence than I had expected. Turning to the curtained bed I move slowly into the room and reach for the curtain farthest away from the light. I may have been undeniably angry with Willy but I didn't often find myself to be cruel. I pull the curtain away from the sleeping form and pause tilting my head looking into the bed.

His lashes kiss his pale cheeks only the briefest hints of his face showing, I see his lips are parted and smile never the less. He looks so peaceful and much like the one I remembered him being, the kind soul that had been working and deserved his rest. I felt that way for a few seconds before I found the faintest scent of raspberries and knew it was in fact a wine induced coma.

Shaking my head I reach over to the side tables near the bed and open a drawer. I pull out the candied aspirin and find set what's left of my drink on the table before shaking him. He grumbles in protest squirming further into the bed.

"Oh for candies sake wake up Willy." I flinch wondering why I had to go back to using candy-analogies but then again the factory had started rubbing off again.

Groaning he slowly opens violet eyes seeing a blurred version of me before rubbing his eyes. A steady hammering method hits his temples and he swears in his own candy way before blinking. I see his face turn from confused to annoyed in minutes before his fingers run through his messy dark hair. I see he at the very least doesn't sleep with the irritating latex gloves but also know his issues with being around people. They served as a barrier against germs as well as human contact he so rightly despised.

"Go away," He murmurs rolling to his back and keeping his eyes shut.

"Would love to but you dragged me back and gave me little choice but to stay." I remark cockily before reaching over to the aspirin and shaking out a couple. "Get up before the pounding gets worse. I should have them strip your room of any and all alcohol." He sighs ignoring me despite my warning tone. "Here."

Opening one eye he sees the candied aspirin in my hand and looks over seeing what is left of the Sobe drink I had. "Some things don't change," he smirks watching my eyes roll before sitting up long enough to pop the pills and finish off what was left of my morning drink. "I thought all you drank was tea?"

"Nope, the Sobe vitamin water's a nice addition." I stand there for a few minutes before turning to leave him to his methods of waking up and getting around.

"Not going to make sure I'm up and about?"

"I have to sort out some final notes on your idiocy before I can pretend to care enough to get you up to run the factory." I say reaching over to the folder that obvious Delphine had left on his beside this morning anticipating my arrival.

"There's no need to be so snotty about it Arctura." He sees my dark look and smirks mocking my progress already baiting me into an argument. "I don't need you to pretend this good either." He rolled away ignoring me in one of his usual huffs.

"I wish I was pretending." I look at the folder aware he's listening even though he refuses to look my direction. "Are you turning into a sociopath or just being unreasonable? There are two harassment assaults in this folder and several smaller things that can be turned upside down for you and the factory. It's like you don't care anymore."

"I don't." I slap the folder shut and stare at him in open mouth shock; this definitely wasn't in character for him. "I quite caring, let them have what they want."

"The factory, all you worked for and the Oompa Loompas? Are you out of your damn mind!" I find it hard to believe that the man that had been so broken was this willing to give up after fighting so much back then.

"Why not?" He asks rolling over, I see his eyes are full of venom and more hurt than I thought one person could have in their eyes. "You didn't want it enough to fight, I went out to find Charlie and you helped the whole event until I shared the insight on finding the right person for it."

"You wanted to teach them lessons, they may have deserved it but the way you went about it might have been a little cruel. Don't you think?" I saw no sign of any reaction in his expression. "This is why I left; you don't realize that not everyone hates you. You turn it all into one big head game and then your left alone. You're bitter and the only people that care about you are here in the factory. You're still trying to drive them away and I am the one that for some reason you did succeed in but why I came back I don't know." I put the folder on the bed and stand. "I'm done after these are sorted. You can find help elsewhere."

I start to leave hearing him move around behind me, it makes no difference if he wants to get up and around. I don't have to pretend anything, all I have to do is get the papers done and leave. He can pull himself back up out of whatever new hole he digs for himself, I shouldn't have to be put through him despising me and forcing myself to pretend he still is human. I stop feeling the door pull from my hand before it shuts making me stare at the black grains in astonishment.

"You're not leaving by making this all my doing Arctura." I listen to his tone, it's hoarse and I can hear a faint strain like he's holding back. "I didn't tear apart my world. _They did_ and are working to do it again. They're getting droves of lawyers and law makers together to take the factory from Charlie. They're trying to prove that I've become insane and can no longer support the factory. The Oompa Loompas are going to be driven back to Loompa Land where they will again have to fight to survive. The ones born in the factory have no idea what it's like."

"So you still care." It feels good to be able to get that part of him out in the open again; I had once thought he couldn't even act human again after realizing he was using me to convince the world all was good in the world of Wonka.


	6. Collisions and Casualties

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Collision & Casualties**

He sighs lowering his hand from the door, I hear him move back wishing he would wake up to the fact that not everything is evil in the world. Being hurt countless times doesn't mean that there is no hope but he had given up when those doors shut and reopened to a new rush of candy makers fighting to get into his world. He may have rebuilt it all but there were still those out there lurking in the dark corners, trying to steal from him and outdo his wondrous gift and magic. I knew of three very specific families that would do it if they could.

"No I just know that out there is far crueler than pretending I do." I cringe realizing that he's lost despite my hoping there was something still inside him.

I redirect this fight hoping to salvage some dignity. "Prodnose's daughter seemed quite adamant that you proposed to her in that restaurant and has paid enough witnesses to believe it. I need a way to prove it was false?"

Willy flinched even though he knew that I would redirect this all to business. That horrible night just had to be the first one I would find which he knew he would rather have pretended hadn't occurred.

"Ew," I stifle laughter used to his terms and still finding it endearing.

"I take it that Lena Prodnose wasn't overly thrilled with rejection." Violet eyes narrow at the teasing tone in my voice before I see him deflate a bit hand going to his forehead. "Hangovers do that Willy."

Groaning he moved away from the door and went over taking refuge among his couch. I watch him curl around his knees and lower his head into his arms near the warm fire. I silently walk over sitting down beside him and lift my legal pad up to take notes in hopes of sorting out this issue with him.

**Memories Willy's POV**

_"I don't want to go Charlie; this is going to go very badly." Reluctantly he put on his crimson frock coat stepping out of the warm limo into the chilly evening._

_"It's a candy ball, it's for appearance sake and it's easier to deflect the competition when they're right in front of us than it is behind closed doors." Charlie had hoped going to the chocolatiers event would kill the rumors that the factory had given up on new ideas to debut for the holidays._

_Inside the hotel entrance they stood staring around the elaborate rich tones of brown and gold laced cleverly with tan and off white décor. Willy looked down at the dark gold swirled in ivory carpets before noting the tall chandelier above him. Images of being under it coming to mind made him veer off to the room where the ball was taking place; he wouldn't put it past one of them to wish he was under the object when it fell._

_Inside he saw a swirl of brilliant colors, heard laughter voices and all the pretenses of false merriment. A world of sugar coated lies that could be hidden for the sake of the public and press that were present for the event. He looked around seeing thousands of decorated chandeliers, freshly polished white marble colored floors and bright decorations streaming from the pillars that supported the room. A scene from a movie during a costume ball he vaguely remembered come to mind._

_"Go on…mingle." Charlie ordered, rather begged seeing his mentor contemplating the nearest exit. "We have to." He added hoping that his reclusive friend understood that the news was growing far too interested in their lack of progress as of late and it was encouraging the other candy makers to test their limits._

"Mingle"_ had been the last thought in Willy's head but he did so wondering how he had been talked into coming to this place. He never had to before because the world saw him as an eccentric candy maker that chose to hide in his tower of rich smells and smoke. Hiding behind smoke and mirrors had been a fond idea before he opened his doors to the golden tickets and found Charlie. The boy had grown to a wise teen that had learned how the outside world took him; it meant he should listen to the boy after he had a few arguments with the chief that favored the idea of him going out there to minimize suspicions of their internal world._

_It backfired making them more of a public circus than before and he had grown tired of reporters, news people and curious onlookers. He bit the bullet so to speak and forced one of his too bright fake smiles before going into the room and trying his best to make things as convincing as possible._

_It had gone fairly smoothly and he had found some solitude in the dining area surrounded by fountains and indoor gardens. He had been sitting near a fountain with a delicate butterfly spraying water from what he assumed would be a mouth before being disrupted by a heavy smell of rich perfume._

_He resisted the urge to choke finding the heavy floral scent harsh on his heightened senses. Looking up his violet eyes narrowed suspiciously on a pretty girl staring into the waters with interest. She was tall with dark raven curls delicately spiraling down her shoulders in soft waves over a deep red dress that fell down tight along her body and flowed outward at the skirt. Her dark brown eyes shown with a sort of light that made him uneasy, it grew worse when she smiled her tinted red lips revealing perfectly white teeth._

_"Good evening Mr. Wonka." He tried to smile feeling it fade when she lowered herself beside him on the bench next to the fountain. "Pretty isn't it?"_

_He wasn't sure what she was referring too since he was sure she had a bit of narcissism in her. He chose to nod instead of speaking aloud finding being alone with this girl very discomforting, he didn't like her or the way he felt like he had been singled out on purpose. He saw her cross her fingers delicately; this revealed very well-manicured long nails that reminded him off handedly of a dangerous cat with claws._

_"I've been told you're a hard worker and don't leave the factory often." Her voice implied admiration and a certain respect which he found mildly annoying, she was fake and he could see it through years of practice. "It must be lonely working all the time. How do you find time to enjoy yourself?"_

_Suspiciously he crossed his arms thinking this prettily dressed porcelain like doll of a girl was either a reporter or worse he waited for the masks to drop. He shrugged not caring to shed much on his personal life or opinions of her snooping into his business. He saw her fake smile fade a bit before she mimicked his position tilting her head. Her hair fell off her bare shoulder which he took as an inclination of mischief and a form of seduction. He wasn't interested though and chose to mock her mirroring the move._

_He saw her smile fade to a mild look of frustration before smirking. "I don't know who you are miss but don't feel the need to say much on my own behalf." He saw her smirk before she reached down the front of her dress making him uncomfortable enough to blush slightly and then she lifted a small delicate gold ring catching the white gem with the light._

_"That's alright Willy, I'm sure the press will be fascinated to know you have purposed to one of your most hated rivals daughter." He blinked taken back by her tone. "It's my pleasure darling, I'm Lena Prodnose." Feeling sick he saw her smile broaden before she covered a delicate giggle stifling an obnoxious sounding snort behind her hand. "It's going to be an interesting evening don't you agree?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Come now darling that's no way to treat your fiancé." She stood putting the ring casually on her hand and began to walk away and he stupidly followed making her lie more like him covering something up._

_He spent the better part of that night in denial arguing with reporters and trying to find some time to sort his problem out with Charlie, the nightmare hadn't ceased since and it would not leave the news. She had been at everything they had gone to and tried to make each event a secret romantic meeting only making more issues with the press._

**End memory and Wonka's POV**

I look over my notes and the places absently wondering how good the hotels security had been. I hear Willy grumbling under his breath about my lack of sympathy before I smile slightly and put aside my pen.

"At least she didn't kiss you." He winced giving me a look with one eye squinted shut. "I recall Astra Ficklegrouper trying that method once at a charity event. Luckily you had been guided quickly away by your mysterious assistant." I had admitted to myself I was jealous of her attempt but even I wasn't fool enough to think he would have gone for the cheap bottle blonde with fake lashes that extended over dull gray green eyes.

"You don't know the half of it Arctura. Lena tried and failed, I was wise to her methods then." He smirked seeing my eyes narrow and noted the faintest trace of a blush across my face. "Pinkish color…why is that?"

"You are too self-important to care enough to listen." I state firmly lowering my gaze to my notes. "Did Lena stalk you or did she just follow daddy around?" He sighed regarding her neat writing and shrugged. "Do you pay attention to anything outside the factory anymore?"

"Only important things, my competitors are only significant if they try to enter the factory." I groan covering my face shaking my head, this side of him was trying all the patience I still had somewhere deep down inside. "She made dinner reservations a few times; I assume she paid those restaurants to claim I met her there in secret. She also made a hair appointment recently which I became aware of…green hair isn't fitting to her red wardrobe choices, she looks like a walking Christmas advertisement." I again make a noise of irritation; he wasn't helping my case or his. "What?"

"That could make this argument of yours less convincing, she could charge _you_ with harassment and stalking just for that stupid mistake." Making a note to see what I could do at the hairstylist's shop I pause. "You know her wardrobe colors?" lifting a brow I see his expression turn surprise before the faintest of red crosses his face. "Oh for heaven sake, if she wasn't a Prodnose you would have gone out with her." I roll my eyes wondering what was so appealing about fake and cheap to him.

"I'm a guy Arctura or did you forget that. I do notice I just choose to pretend not to." I sigh returning to my notes stopping noting my pen make a sudden line on the page.

_"He notices but pretends not to?"_ Images of what had happened a few times in the past come to mind but I quickly shove them aside returning to my work and hope to distract myself. I read over things I might be able to do and hope that at least Lena will back off. My next problems steps from Zowie Slugworth's assault charges on how Willy broke his nose. I turn my notepad so he can see it and tap the next line of questioning.

"Oh _him_." I again shake my head in vexation he lacks a serious aspect of how this isn't good to take lightly. "I didn't break his nose, I barely touched him." I stop writing astounded by the fact he admitted to striking someone.

"You _really_ did hit Zowie?"

"No, I stopped him from hitting me. He found the wall by mistake." He remarked dryly before crossing his arms and leaning into the couch.

"What?"

**_Memory Willy Wonka's POV_**

_He looked around the familiar hotel room wondering why all events had to take place in the same place. He made sure to avoid Lena who had tried to get near him several times during the charity event where they would auction of specialized made treats for children hospitals and other health concerns. He found himself being stopped by Zowie Slugworth in an attempt to bypass Lena who had yet to stop chasing him around._

_The room was seriously not big enough for his liking. "How dare you treat Lena so poorly, she's an amazing woman and seems to favor freaks." He closed violet eyes in regard to the tone before forcing a fake smile._

_"So ask her out, get her out of my hair." Willy looked into the darkening green eyes seeing his chubby face turn slightly red with fury. "I don't think this confrontation is wise, I'm not interested in her, Astra or your sister thank you." He watched that large fat fist lift and sighed._

_Normally Zowie was the wisest of his family and stayed clear of Willy due to his well-known eccentricity which was his method to avoid things like Lena and the rest. He was a well-dressed kid often sticking to a dark hunter green suit and keeping his brown thinning hair always to the side to hide his growing baldness. Today however he looked far less put together and more the type to actually want to fight._

_"Please excuse me Zowie." He tried to go around finding that fist lifting and ducked using his cane as a buffer watching the young man smack into the wall behind him face first._

_He heard a sickening crack sound before watching Lena come over to them and quickly hand ZOwie one of the cloth napkins from the hotel. "Oh my god darling, you broke his nose. There was no reason for such jealousy!" she piped out loud enough to draw the attention Willy had been desperately trying to avoid._

_"Oh gumdrops, I didn't hit him. He fell when I tried to avoid him hitting me." Willy stated though no one seemed convinced and Charlie himself look worriedly about the room. "Oh great."_

**End memory Willy Wonka's POV**

I sat there momentarily staring down at my notes before finding myself unconvinced he actually wouldn't hit Zowie but I believed this one time he didn't. I find it interesting that Lena had gotten involved and turned this on his as well as Zowie going to her rescue being disturbing. I had never cared for the guy but the idea he was at all attracted to Lena again made me wonder why fake and plastic was so popular in their world.

"Ok," I finished my side notes hoping for a solution to solving the pile of suits in my lap.

"You don't believe me?" Stopping I look up seeing amused eyes studying me his head cocked to the side looking unconvinced by my dismissal.

"I do on that account." I leave it at that surprised to hear truly amused laughter and look up. "What?"

Laughter ceasing he shifts to a more comfortable position which involves leaning much closer to me than I like. "You actually think I would hit Zowie just because he frustrated me into a fight? Do you know me at all little girl." I hated that term; he always seemed to think he was wiser just because he had secrets only he shared with the Oompa Loompas.

"Firstly I'm not little and secondly yes I do think you would hit him if you had a very good reason." I went back to my work trying to ignore the fact he was close and it reminded me of a time when being close was a good thing.


	7. Push

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

_A/N: Just to help because I don't wish for anyone to be confused. The things in Italics are what happened in the past that was actually an event. The POV labelings are so each characters point of view is deciphered for the story. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it. 3 + Cookies=Thank you  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Push**

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He remained close watching her work diligently a familiar trait he had grown to appreciate a long time ago. She had always been methodical and worked to the finest detail which had been why he had hired her back then. He could smell lilies one of her most favored scents she had while in the factory, she had never used too much perfume and had always smelled nice to him. He had never found her to try and choke his senses or to try to get into his personal life without permission.

She had always been there when he needed her, she had been the one he came to when his world was being turned upside down and had stayed alone in the factory all those months he took to find the Oompa Loompas. She had greeted them like family when they first arrived and helped him in his projects to get them settled in, build their new village in the deepest part of the factory and help get everything back in order.

When he came up with the idea of finding an heir during one of his annual haircuts she had supported it but had seemed sad by the idea. He had gotten so close to her they were always nearby and had never carried it to a romantic level. He was afraid he would lose the best friend he ever had if they moved that direction and had failed to see they were past friends verging on a comfortable relationship where it wouldn't matter if it elevated.

He had failed to see her jealousy when he tried to date and failed to see how she tried to protect him from hurt. She had always been there when he had to pick up the pieces or refrain from his urges to convince them he wasn't as nice as the world thought. He had been talked down from doing so many stupid mistakes by her and let her just casually walk away swearing not to come back.

He looked down watching her shuffle her papers around and wondered what would have happened if she had stayed.

**Original POV**

"I think I may be able to help but it doesn't mean that the press will not turn it into something worse." I write down some telephone numbers and assess my work carefully before finding it at the very least as good as it would get. "Go to work before you have the whole Factory thinking you did something wrong." I stand readying myself to leave and wonder why I did come back all over again.

I walk down the hall directing myself by that hidden door again and pause tucking all the files to my chest. I turn to the wall pushing the slide button and find myself yelping forgetting just how fast this method worked to get me where I wished to go. I slide part way down my own striped hall before spinning in a full circle and smacking my knees against the wall.

"Ow!" I wince rubbing my knees before sitting up and finding myself staring at my door not more than a few feet away. "Too much wax." I add standing up and going into my office, I freeze surprised to see him sitting there at my desk clearly not minding the fact he was in enemy territory.

Looking up he stares at me like he's seen a ghost before a slow curl of his mouth indicates he's amused. "So you are back helping the freak out, I figured I would get a meeting with you despite the long mile walk it always leads to since he won't let anyone see his world." I sigh glancing down at my files and wonder why I had to take all the abuse of Willy Wonka's enemies and competitors all over again.

"What do you want Zowie?" I see his plump face pucker before noting the bruising and discoloration around his nose; I smile even though it has caused me some grief.

"I brought over the suit paperwork for him hitting me. It's expensive to have nose surgery." I look at the folder on my desk before finding myself cursing for not expecting this. "I thought I would go unnoticed until they came to arrest him, clearly he brought back his former girl toy to occupy his interests and tend to his affairs. Lena is going to be unpleasant when she hears this."

"I'm a PI and work in security measures. I'm not his prostitute so keep your lewd thoughts to yourself. Lena should prepare for her own issues, like a counter suit for harassment." I add slamming my folders on my desk and sitting down ignoring him when he turned sharply to face me. "I think you should keep those papers, your future doesn't look good." I add indicating his suit papers on the desk.

"Why is that Ms. Laverne?"

"Oh right," I roll my eyes gracing him with a cold look. "I don't have to say a word on that, you on the other hand should think really hard of what I can do to help Mr. Wonka." I smile seeing his eyes narrow further before dismissing him and hearing Delphine open the doors. "Good day Mr. Slugowrth." I watch her show him out before hearing my doors shut and sigh laying across my desk.

I look up recovering from my bad morning, reach for the bottle of sobe water on my desk that Delphine left and dive into my workload. I make phone calls take more notes and continue to work wondering all the while what else Willy had done while I was gone to make his enemies worse.

**Bucket's POV**

Charlie finished breakfast not looking overly enthusiastic and saw his mother's dark eyes on him all the while. He smiled unconvincingly before she gently brushed her hand against his brown hair and smiled warmly. She assured him that the Oompa Loompas had helped him find Ms. Laverne because she had been the best at what she had done before leaving the factory. She had been his head of security and factory affairs before leaving even before he got the chance to know her.

He had convinced himself this was a good idea and had so far found it seemed less likely. Willy had been acting more distant and the Oompa Loompas seemed to be walking on eggshells around him at all times. During their work in the inventing room that day there had been a few mishaps that Willy wouldn't have done if something hadn't been bothering him.

Regardless of the fact Charlie was a teenager and knew the facts of life his mentor wouldn't share anything with him on Arctura Laverne and he had respected that. Now though he wondered if it had been a good idea at all to bring her into the fold and wondered if Willy's reckless behavior would change or get worse.

"Morning Morris." Charlie greets the Oompa Loompa who has his latest information on their new candies from Willy. "How is it going?" he asked hoping the small man got the underlying inquiry.

"They're both alive and nothing bad has happened yet. She's doing her job like always." Morris signed seeing several workers lined up to go over issues pertaining to the factory since Willy was busy working in his planning part of the inventing room. "Busy day?"

"That's fine; it means he's creating again." Charlie said glad for the distraction.

**Original POV**

I sank back in my chair seeing the clock read four and knew that the chaos would be settled for another day in about an hour. Five is when most things would shut down meaning I could leave my office and go find a soothing place to sort my notes out. I would most likely go down by the chocolate river and try to think while watching the Oompa Loompas busy at work. It had been my method many times before and after they came to the factory.

_Knock, Knock_

"You don't have to knock Delphine." I look up surprised to see Willy walk into the office and look around with an interested look. "Didn't expect you so soon," he ignores me poking into drawers, bookcases and filing cabinets before looking perturbed at the lack of information it provided. "Nothing personal in here anymore, its home…I'm not staying if you recall." I see his violet gaze narrow at my tone before he shrugs walking down and sitting across from my desk. "Zowie's nose looks nice…black and blue fit him."

Smirking Willy puts his cane against the desk and leans heavily on one side of the chair. "I didn't hit him Arctura. It would be a waste of energy I can use for more important things." I look down at my notes before dismissing him reaching for my phone and cradle it so I can work and talk too.

I listen writing down things that look good for Willy and look to make my stay at the factory shorter than I expected which I was truly grateful for. I see Willy look up lost in thought before finding myself getting back to the phone call.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He looks over at her distracted before staring up at the ceiling. She may have known him better than most but the idea she expected him to hit Zowie Slugworth was even out there for her. Though he had been thinking it he knew it would do him little good, smirking he wondered what would have happened if he actually did and then remembered he wasn't really a violent man.

His thoughts had been all muddled up since she came back; he had been working much more than usual in the inventing room and feeling somewhat like his old self with a few minor hiccups here and there. She had to go and remind him that it wasn't a permanent thing and that brought down his mood considerably.

He had wanted her to stay despite whatever was between them it had brought out his creative side again. He wanted there to be personal things in her office again, some personality to the girl he remembered instead of the stranger she had become and he realized he missed the comfort of someone knowing his worst and best traits that didn't worry about him all the time. She had known more about him than anyone and now she knew less of him than he had wanted. He had changed, the Oompa Loompas had known this and it was enough for them to find her hoping she could ground him.

Looking up he saw her put the phone aside looking mildly annoyed. "Arctura, stay please? Take your old job back and come back to the factory?"


	8. Spears & Snakes

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Spears & Snakes  
**

**Original POV**

I found the hotel manager's answers vague and knew I would have to go there in person. Looking up at him breaking the silence I felt my jaw part and eyed him like he was crazy. I couldn't believe what I just heard and had to find my voice to in fact question that very thing I thought I heard.

"Excuse me?"

Willy smirks smugly despite clearly not caring of my answer one way or another. "I asked if you would come back to the factory and do your old job." He said watching me closely.

"Why ask me that now when you know I can't?" I surrender leaning on my fist staring up at him impatience my weapon of choice. "I don't want to play your head games."

He expected this. "I need you around to help keep me in line." A simple answer that I didn't expect.

"Bullshit, all you want is someone to cater to that dark side of yours and I'm not the one. I'm going to the hotel getting the proof and going back to my life. I'm sorry." I stood gathering the folders I had into a black tote at my side before tucking my cellphone into my pocket. "I will see you with the papers you need before I leave." I start out of the office hearing him do nothing to stop me this time.

I made my way to the elevator shaft despite my best efforts of wishing to avoid it. I go in and sit down after pushing the chocolate room button. I get to the colorful paradise and see several workers waving in greeting before pausing at the exit into the optical hall. Charlie stands there looking confused and worried but seems relatively confined I'm there for Willy's sake.

"Good morning Ms. Laverne." The teen greets brushing at his worn brown pants and neat gray sweater; I find his nervous fidgeting adorable.

"Arctura," I correct seeing him blush slightly. "Good morning to you Charlie, what's up?" I lean back on the balls of my feet anxious to be out there and soon out of the factory leaving bad memories behind and trying to keep the good ones in my heart.

"I wondered if you needed any help?" I shake my head looking down at my files and then up at the worried teen. "Willy's become touchy and I hoped maybe getting out for a bit would help me deal with the change better. Can I _please_ come?"

His pleading look is pathetic even by standards I qualified with Willy. Seeing the youth is desperate to get out of the factory and knowing his family approves of me is abundantly clear. I despite feeling it's a bad idea nod smiling when he looks up excitedly. I watch him sprint off to tell his mother who he's going out of the factory with and glance at my watch trying to factor out a time limit before I can get the hell out of dodge so to speak.

A half hour later we're both outside the tall gates, I wince hearing them slam behind us before looking back at the towers of forgotten memories wondering if he's watching us from his office. Shrugging I start down the broken walkway into town passing familiar building of a mix of diluted browns, tans, and other washed out colors. In about another half hour we're standing outside a tall brightly colored off gray building with several windows and a long path underneath a red cover that leads to double glass doors.

I walk to the hotel pausing long enough to take in the large lobby staring up at the chandelier and flinch disliking the idea of how easy it would be to make the object fall. Charlie seemed to sense my discomfort and smiled leading the way to a long black check in desk where I saw a tall thin man with glasses much too small for his long nose and tiny blue eyes, he smiled showing slightly crooked teeth before I wondered if his mustache was meant to be an oversize broom to make up for the lack of a upper lip.

His suit was a rich olive tone neatly pressed with a black tie and a small name tag that read 'manager' with his name. "Good Morning Mr. Quinn, I'm Arctura Laverne. I spoke with you on the phone about security measures?" he looked around his face turning pinkish at the attention I brought to the nearest people staying.

"Yes, this way to my office please." He excused himself leaving his vice manager to deal with confused customers.

I find the tiny door behind the counter a bad method of security but nevertheless keep it to myself. I look around the small square room with tan walls and grayed once white tiles. He settles behind a tiny brown desk full of paperwork and a computer before I sit in the uncomfortable hard plastic chair across from him thankful Charlie had opted to wait outside.

"I have the security videos here Ms. Laverne and want you to better refrain on any future visits out in the lobby." Growled Mr. Quinn with a movement that made his mustache appear to be sweeping his face, I stifle laughter at the imagery the stern look gives me and nod. "We have the videos like you requested but there's a problem."

"Who is paying more for the better story?" I ask knowingly seeing his eyes lower in a way that means I've touched on a sore subject but it was in fact true. "I figured that would be part of the problem. I had a visit from Mr. Slugworth, the young one this morning." He seemed interested in this.

"It seems your boss is in a very big mess, why should I help you and make your job easier when they're making mine better?" I smile showing no humor and gently lift a small pen out of my bag twisting it casually around seeing I have his attention.

"Because this tiny thing has recorded everything you've said and I will use it if I have to." I warn seeing his tiny eyes narrow to almost being invisible among his bushy eyebrows. "Clear? Or should I rephrase it so you can better understand the method?"

"You Ms. Laverne may very well be the most manipulative person outside of your boss that I have met." Said Mr. Quinn sourly unprepared for my tactics. "Here are the images you need and the other papers you requested. If you will excuse me I think I should prepare to find another job." I smile taking the papers though I take no pleasure in costing him a job.

"They won't take your job; they know I can use that against them to." I feel just a bit bad knowing finding jobs aren't easy in the small town. "Thank you for your cooperation." I stand to leave finding his words haunting me all the while when I exit into the lobby.

Charlie stands from a bench near the doors and smiles waving my direction before I'm aware of someone watching me closely from within the ballroom where they are currently serving meals and tending at the bar. I see Lena Prodnose sitting in at the table closest to the entryway with her green eyes narrowed on me warningly and a folder neatly placed on the table. I get the feeling this would be a good time to send Charlie back to the factory with the papers in my briefcase just to be safe.

I reach into my pocket sending an emergency text to the factory knowing a limo would be there post haste to get Charlie back there safely. I hand him the things telling him I have some errands in town to run and to go back ahead of me. I instruct him to give Willy the folders and information in my case and watch him get into the factory limo before daring to take my eyes off of him.

Turning I make my way into the ballroom glancing around at the neat glasses and fancy tabletop décor of china and silver. I account that each table has an expensive red rose in the center of it for decoration and sit in the high dark wood chairs placing my hand on the ivory linen cloth.

Lena sits up her long nails moving gently in a circular motion on the envelope before her eyes narrow on me. She is wearing a ruby red dress suit of a fine cut with a V-neck white silk blouse underneath and a delicate string of pearl wound around her throat. She shoves the envelope to me and waits as I regard it with curiosity seeing 'Arctura Laverne' written in a feminine loopy scrawl.

"What's this Lena?" I ask familiar with her from past encounters when I was with Willy.

"A piece of advice and a kind word." She said her voice like a soft tinkling of glass ready to shatter the peacefulness of the room around us.

"A bribe?" I ask smirking knowing she would do this just to keep her claws into Willy which I found at best a reminder of what a real pest she was. "I don't do bribes, I'm only temping for Willy and I don't plan on sticking around long."

"Why did you come back and ruin my careful plans if you have no intention of being his personal whore again?" I resented that with every fiber of dignity I had.

I pushed the envelope sharply back to her and lean forward in my seat. "I've never been a whore or his in any fashion. I worked for him and was his friend. Nothing more and if you so kindly would refrain from accusations without grounds it would be appreciated. Now if you can excuse me Ms. Prodnose, I am going." I stood turning to leave and paused.

"Wise decision Arctura; he wouldn't love someone so real anyway." She laughed not knowing how much that really did sting, the woman was beautiful and I wasn't sure it was at all natural. "Real pathetic."

It was a pity she wasn't as pretty on the inside as she was the outside.


	9. What's the Worst That Could Happen

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What's the Worst That Could Happen**

I walk out surprised to see a limo waiting at the curb and watch the door open. Lowering my head inside I see Willy sitting there much to my astonishment and see him extend a purple gloved finger indicating to get into the vehicle. Looking once over my shoulder seeing no sign of my former meeting with Lena Prodnose I sigh climbing into the car and ignore the steady hum of the vehicle moving off to go back to the factory.

Riding in silence would have been favorable but instead I found him reading over my careful notes and delicately moving the security DVD's about the file before putting them into the DVD player beside him. He ignored my looks of disinterest and shifted through the security video to where Lena had tried to show her treachery and to a few other areas during the events periodically placed there. He showed the visible signs of stalking and her lack of self-indulgence when she tried a few times to corner him. She knew what she was doing much to my annoyance; I found the idea that Willy had so easily kept her from tackling him to a bed interesting. He had admitted if she wasn't an enemy she would have been appealing so in his current state of mind why he didn't use her was beyond me. He was going down a self-destructive path anyway and it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't turn that around into some sort of charges of crime against him.

At least he had the sense to avoid that scenario. This is when I found myself impatient with his methodically needling my pride and realized it upset me more than I cared to admit. It was here when he switched to the video of his encounter with Zowie that I watched seeing he in fact did trip the idiot to avoid being pummeled in the face and saw the moron break his nose on the wall.

"I didn't hit Zowie." He said at the conclusion of his declaration of evidence to his innocence. "I know when to not aggravate a situation into something far worse. I didn't need Lena turning her advances into something criminal." I wondered if he read my mind, sometimes Willy Wonka got inside my head and that in fact freaked me out.

"So I'm finished. Send my things by post to my apartment and let me go home." I dismissed the tone of his voice; I knew there was more than just picking me up from Lena's clutches. "Let your factory friends be your conscience. I don't wish to have a membership in Jiminy Cricket's club." He laughed at my reference despite knowing how serious I was.

I really didn't want to be in this mixed up world of his anymore. I had seen Willy fall apart enough and didn't wish to witness his finale. I cleared up the majority of his mess it was up to him to keep it that way.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He had thought of their past together, the way they had been so comfortable with each other and how she had brought back his urge to create again. So things weren't the same and he was a darker version of himself. He was what he loathed and became a menace to everything he loved and cherished. He needed her back to find a way to undo that damage but couldn't keep her by force which meant he would have to do something drastic and unexpected.

He wasn't sure if the idea would work, he didn't even think he had a heart anymore but he did know her being around helped things seem better. He could pretend a lot of things; he could even pretend to be the person he used to be. He knew it was cruel but he didn't feel another choice was optional.

**Original POV**

"Arctura stay at the factory," I look up at his tone seeing a light in his eyes that for once disturbs me, a glimmer that I know is wrong but somehow I don't feel frightened by it.

"No." I see him lean forward watching him remove those gloves that had been a barrier since I remembered except on occasions when he felt safe.

"Please stay at the factory with us," He reaches out and catches my hand which is something that scares me and intrigues me. "Stay there with me, keep me in line and," I look up seeing his eyes refuse to meet mine instead they're focused elsewhere in his other hand.

"And play your conscience? _No_, no, no and…um…no!" I sigh shaking my head so tired of the games Willy Wonka could accomplish. "Did I say no enough times yet?"

He looks up that imp like look there making me feel strangely nervous and curious. "Not yet," he giggles that eerie way I have come to know as the changed him, I still have yet to get used to it. "Stay with me and be my fiancé." He finishes before sliding a small gold band on my ring finger with a small diamond shaped like a star opposed to a heart.

A reminder of the void room coming to mind when I saw the shape and remembered the distance he had jumped to get away. He wasn't running this time and I found myself totally floored eyeing the diamond and then looking up into those violet eyes so serious it made me think this was some irrational trick of my mind.

This was a twisted sort of engagement and not what I ever had in mind. Looking up at him for the longest time I tried to see into those eyes but all I could see was the man I had been seeing since he fell apart. I didn't even think he noticed I cared enough for him to even love him. The idea he would just drop this question like a literal bomb not only took me by surprise but had me wondering what the hell was really going on.

"Is this some trick?" I whisper hoping he didn't hear me still confused by this odd man that seemed to twist my world a hundred ways.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

"No, I asked you. No tricks, strings or hidden agenda." _"Can I love her or am I truly broken?"_ He kept those doubts from playing in his mind, he knew every girl out there looked for his livelihood but she had been there before that.

Hope was a thing he had long ago shoved aside, he still was that kid bullied and pretty girls, real girls didn't see him. He didn't expect her to be any different despite being a friend, but it was better to have a real friend in your life instead of a fake. She wouldn't turn his secrets over to the others and this time she wouldn't leave because he was making it permanent for her to stay with him. Fiancé's and wives never left their husband behind, that's what he thought and what he hoped would happen in this case.

**Original POV**

"Are you going to say 'no' again?" He asked watching her carefully debate over the ring on her finger trying to decide if this was a trick of her mind or real.

"I don't know." I said in answer truly perplexed on how this whole whirlwind of a day had gone horribly out of control.

"Usually the girl says yes." Willy smiled seeing that his unusual idea had made things a bit more interesting than he thought; he didn't know what to think over her lack of reaction. "Or so I've been told when I questioned the Oompa Loompas." I realize he left out the Bucket's clearly he wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea either.

"Why me Willy, I thought you just wanted a real friend and my help?"

"I did, I got both and want you to stay…you always told me back when I was a little less interesting that friends were the best ones to love." He didn't quote her exactly knowing full well that he was endangering what little bond they still had, he had really gone off to somewhere where consciences didn't seem relevant.

"If I give you any answer to the opposite of no I make Lena and Astra both come looking for me with sharp objects." I smile though it still doesn't feel quite right.

"I think you left out Lyrical Slugworth." I make a face at his laughter before once again looking down. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"It means I'll stay and a yes. But I'm still working at the bar downtown because I like my boss and enjoy the frustration of taking out issues on idiotic drunks." His smile fades at my simplest of requests but he doesn't seem prone to argue and nods. "At least until he decides being engaged to you is hazardous to the bar." I see a twinkle that makes me wonder if being engaged to him will ever be a problem at the bar.

"It may make his bar very popular." Willy remarked tapping the glass which made the vehicle do an abrupt change in direction. "Home Tucker." I give him a look indicating the deception of Tucker being the driver wasn't at all adorable. "It would either be Tucker, Morris or Delphine."

"Tucker's the only one you allow to drive out of the three." I return mockingly seeing him lean back his smug smile broadening. "You are so conceited it's exasperating."

If I had known his ploy back then I don't think I would have cared so much because oddly things had a strange way of mixing up and coming together in a sort of calm jumble.

I spent the first two weeks in the factory like nothing was different watching Oompa Loompas returning my office to its former glory. They had posters hung back in place; my knickknacks and books put on the once barren shelves and even an old snapshot of when I had teasingly douse Willy and myself in powder sugar forgetting to turn off the fans in the back at the store on Cherry Street. If began to feel strangely like I had never left despite knowing better.

Everything was a chaotic disorganized whirlwind since he had proposed to me. The Bucket's hadn't been let in on it due to the illusion we were growing close again, the only one that had noticed so far seemed to be Charlie and he hadn't shared it feeling it was Willy's good news to share.


	10. Something Stupid

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

A/N_: Something new, this should be finished soon and then I will start posting some of my other things. Thanks to my readers, much love and luck to you for the holidays. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Something Stupid**

The night a month since I had come back to work though had been bemusing to say the least. It seemed that contrary to Willy's attempt at keeping it secret the whole family had figured it out about the same time Charlie had. It had slipped both our attention that I had the ring on my finger and that we had been spending a good deal of time cleaning up the renewed mess the three candied enemies had been piling out into the news media.

That night I had gone into work like usual letting Tucker drive me per Willy's request in one of the more discreet cars that didn't announce I was engaged to a rich candy maker. However it didn't end as well as the others had.

I had brought a good deal of interest into Galen's small bar and it had become fairly busy since the announcement of our engagement. That night I was serving the regulars finding a new fact that I could deflect questions about personal life by saying I didn't bring personal life to work. That night my personal life had come to my work of her own free choosing and it clearly wasn't going to end all that great for me.

"Never slept with him or been his? I think the ring states contrary to our discussion all those weeks ago." I stop what I'm doing handing off the drink to one of the patrons and look ahead into seething dark brown eyes. "I always thought lying beneath you Arctura."

_"Oh brother, I knew that this was coming."_ Looking up I smile handing her the drink she ordered and signal to Galen I'm off for the night. "I didn't lie Lena and I didn't expect to be asked to marry him. He's my dearest friend and it was _he_ who asked me. He didn't slip a ring out of his shirt implying we were engaged, he did so freely without me even thing he would." I purposely throw in the barb that he asked me instead of me tricking him into it.

"So you love Willy and chose to manipulate all of us out of the picture. The ones who truly care," I looked at her in bafflement finding her tone so convincing I would have believed it if it had come from anyone other than a Prodnose, Ficklegruper or Slugworth relation.

"Yes I do love him; I care for him and not everything he stands for. All you care about is what he has, not him." Lena looked surprised by the way I threw that in her face. "He is a good person which all of your families ruined."

"You care for that freak?" If I could have done hit her legally without any repercussions I would have. "Do you have any idea what he was like back when he wasn't a candy genius? A huge joke with headgear that held braces for his father's prefect little boy? A smile forced to be that perfect and bright although fake like you accuse me of being. He was so easy to taunt and so much fun to be mean to and then he got the largest company in the world at his command. He became good looking and chose to remain a freak but no one sees that. They see a rich man in desperate need of a woman, you are not even that. You're a mousy girl that got lucky by waltzing into his first shop, by offering a too sweet smile that made him think you could really like him and now you're blindly walking into an engagement without knowing that he's using _you_!" she hissed so low I drew back from the fine pointed nail nearly pushing my nose askew.

"Out!" I look to my side seeing Galen there his almond shaped brown eyes hard and filled with rage, his dark shoulder length hair pulled neatly out of his face despite a few desperate strands sneaking out of the holder. "Get out of my bar and stop harassing my workers." He rasped his tan skin red with rage and black clothing making him look much like a raging tomato.

Lena looks up at my boss with a sort of amused look before taking her purse and walking out her red heels clicking loudly indicating her triumph. I look to the side seeing my bosses dark eyes focused on me for a reaction before I smile meekly.

"Are you alright Arctura?" He calmed down giving his natural tan a little less red in tint. "Arty?"

His nickname which I had come to tolerate for me shook me out of my stunned state. I look up finding a large thin hand gently shaking my shoulder and nod. Relaxing he studies me before reaching for my phone and texting my ride. He hands it back over before reaching behind him and snatching a shot.

"Arty drink," I take the shot and throw it back coughing surprised by the strength. "Whiskey and you needed it. What the hell was that girl doing bringing you down over your fiancé?"

"Lena Prodnose." I rasp recovering from shot. "She's mad that I care for him instead of wish to use him but," I trail off remembering the part that got to me. "Do you think he's using me Galen?" he was the wrong person to ask, no one knew Willy better than his factory friends and his father.

"I don't know anything about the man Arty, but I do know that she was trying very hard to split you two up and that you wanted to rearrange her pretty face for it. You have some serious willpower and if I had been in your shoes she would have been eating a bottle of liquor just to be able to speak again." I smile still unconvinced but find myself eased despite the miserable fact I had been tricked into a fight with Lena once again. "Go home, go to your fiancé and show him how much you love him." I flush pink forgetting that when engaged people assumed many things and that had been one thing yet to happen.

"Right, thanks Galen." I wave making my way through the crowded bar and out seeing the small black car waiting for me before I slide in and see Tucker offer me a worried sort of look. "Home, I'll be ok." I can only guess he saw Lena at some point leave the bar or that Galen had mentioned a crazy brunette where I was ready to knock her out.

I get to the front of the factory and look up startled to see Willy lingering outside the doors twirling his cane in a fashion that indicates curiosity. I roll my eyes looking over my shoulder seeing the car speed around behind the factory to the garage area and then look seeing a wry sort of expression before Willy offers me his hand, a gesture that was common and also another thing I had gotten strangely used to was the idea he left the gloves behind more often when I came home.

"What happened at the bar?" I didn't want to talk about it, Lena's lecture still echoed in my head and surprisingly it hurt each time I ran through those spiteful words.

"The Raven," I inform him that I'm tired of it just being called the bar, his smirks though I see there are no changes immediately from him waiting on an answer. "Lena showed up and was less than kind. Green is ugly on her I can see why Slugworth stands no chance." His lips lift at my brag toward her before it fades.

"She said something you obviously didn't like. Galen texted my personal number as well as Tucker." I flinched reaching into my pocket and find my phone, glancing at the sent messages I see it's true. "What did she say Arctura?"

I snap my phone shut before shaking my head. "I don't want to talk about the grumpy old bitch." I surprise him by moving forward and reach my arms around him.

I hug him seeking a little more leeway in our growing relationship despite pushing his comfort bubble. I feel him stiffen in alarm before feeling him relax, hesitantly I feel his warm velvet clad arms come around me, realizing storming out of the bar in black jeans and my t-shirt wasn't the wisest of moves on a fall day. I snuggle in his arms seeking out warmth wondering why it had been so easy so long ago and now it felt so forced.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He didn't expect her to hold him, feeling her arms come around him had been considerably new. He hesitated before lowering his arms around her feeling her move closer to him feeling her actually cuddle in his arms. He closed his eyes wondering why she would even want to be close, he had manipulated her into this and she had most likely had her doubts, yet she hadn't fled and was seeking comfort from the idiots that had turned his world upside down.

He looked down gently brushing a hand along her blond hair finding the strands felt strangely silky compared to what it was like when he wore his gloves. He marveled at the soft feeling finding her clinging to him strangely reassuring despite his lack of what he deemed feelings. Blinking he looked up memories of pleasantries coming to mind and found himself needing to know what Lena had said to her.

"What did she say Arctura?"

**Original POV**

I felt his hand lace gently along my hair before hearing his voice clear the quiet; I felt his chest rumble with the soft sound finding the smells of sweets and the factory much more relaxing than I once had. I look up seeing those lavender eyes searching mine before making a face at the moment being disrupted.

"She said some nasty things about you when you were a kid and said I was blindly letting you use me. She's self-diluted and mean." The staggered look on his face said more than I wanted seeing his eyes lower thoughtfully told me more than I wanted to know. "What is it?"

"She's tactless but never diluted. Life in childhood isn't' always kind to someone different regardless of the reasons they were made to be an outcast." I know testing boundaries weren't good when it came to him, I had learned that when things began to change but now I had to do so if he truly meant what he said when he asked me to marry him.

I reach my hand gently up touching his cheek seeing his eyes snap to mine seeing just s brief moment of fright before he relaxes studying me. It was like he doubted everything, even the simplest of things seemed to scare him.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Feeling her fingers touch his cheek shook him from his whirlwind of thoughts; Lena was desperate to drive a wedge into his world despite making it clear he would never let her near him. He had never had anyone voluntarily touch him without a catch behind the act. Feeling her fingers rest against his cheek for once he felt strangely confused but didn't shy away. Arctura was his friend and never ever wished to hurt him; he had invited something more just because he was doing well in his life again.

Lena had been right he was using her to comfort himself even he wasn't dumb enough to deny it as a fact. Using her is what he was in fact doing, because of Arctura being back he had been working again, he had been pretending that all was right and had even began to believe it. One wrong word from Lena and he would see it all go so very wrong, he wondered if there was a place someplace that his heart was trying to find a way to work again.

"I was an ugly child, Lena and all of the others knew this. Perhaps I am fake like them but it wasn't of my choosing, it drove me to be what I am today." She had seen the pictures despite his attempts at keeping them from her; she had said nothing about the braces or the unhappy sort of look she saw in his eyes. "You don't agree?"

"No one is ugly Willy, you need to have the courage to look behind the mask to see a real person. A real friend is the one that stays there despite the worst." He looked at her feeling strangely knotted inside.

**Original POV**

"What if their worst hurts their friend?" I look at him seeing he looked astonished with his own question.

"A real friend will understand." I find him reaching up touching my hand with his own and feel a strange reeling sensation before he smiles.

"I want to show you the inventing room. It's changed a bit." I eye him suspiciously, the last memory I had of the inventing room was a tiny square room with some candies that had gone terribly awry leaving us walking out covered in a sour smelling sticky candy. "It's bigger," he added unconvincingly.

Bigger meant in my opinion bigger issues. I walk inside grateful for the familiar stifling heat before finding myself tugged to the far left of the familiar hall and finding a hidden elevator shaft. He explained he had ventured out further when it came to the fact the necessity for elevators outweighed simplicity. It meant he got tired of the stairs that led everywhere his elevator didn't for emergencies. Walking into the machine I find his hands locking with mine before his impeccable balance become part of my own. I realize he's preventing me from falling down like a crash test dummy and look up inquisitive to the changes, all I see is that same cocky smirk indicating he's amused to let me guess.

Shaking my head I watch the rich swirl of colors and rooms pass us. The elevator stops before dropping and jerking off to the right, it then twirls and spins before coming to another halt. I wonder if this is how people feel at the end of a very bad ride at a fair. Looking up I watch the doors open and find myself feeling strangely unsteady on my feet before closing my eyes trying to inform my stomach to catch up to my body, spinning unnecessarily is very nauseating.

Seeing I am not focused on the wonders of the inventing room he pauses looking down. In his excitement he had forgotten I had yet to get used to the machine and finds the paleness in my face worrisome. Gently he reaches his hands up cupping my face making me reflexively hold his hands looking upward.

"Breathe Arctura, very slowly." I do so taking slow breathes finding my world finally catching up with my body. "I forget that vertigo is a side effect if you're not used to the elevator. You did always prefer the stairs." Swallowing hard I nod in agreement finding the warmth of his hands soothing and reflecting on the aspect of his missing gloves, it appeared barriers were getting easier to lower.

"I'll be alright in a minute, just don't want you wearing my lunch." I smile seeing him make an awful face before leaning forward finding his arms wrapping around me. "Thanks." I look up seeing him flush faintly before nodding.

I listen hearing an assortment of whistles, pops and machines going. What catches my attention most is a steady annoying ping sound, like something bouncing off of metallic that is harder than metal or at the very least making a try at it with each steady sound. Glancing up I look around the room we're in getting the impression of a science lab gone tye died. The room is huge several stories more than I remember with machines shaped in every way possible and some so small I assumed they were parts to the bigger ones.

The room ranged about from tubes of rich colored streams, smoke and even mists of different colors followed by tubes and huge barrels that seemed to fill up with sugary riches and smells. It was a dream from some sci-fi movie with things that went in ways I couldn't even describe. It was a whirlwind of colors, pipes and metallic gizmos that stretched miles around above and below.

"What on earth is that noise?" I question awed by the intricate world around me and noting we were in only a very small portion of it.

"Everlasting gumdrops…they never dissolve creating an intriguing sort of sound." He indicates a large tank in the middle of the room where I kneel down peering into the glass.

An Oompa Loompa waves from inside the tank before ducking one of the many colored balls hitting against the interior of the tank. I smile watching them collect the candies for the testing phase and see Willy kneel down beside me tapping the glass and signing to one of the workers. They exchange a few words before I see his smile fade and watch him sigh with a sort of deflated look about him.

I reach down finding his hand and lace his fingers with mine, things aren't always perfect but I know he will get the process perfected eventually. I feel him squeeze my hand gently before he looks up watching some of his more interesting candies being prepared. Tugging me to my feet I find myself led down a circular path that leads to more rooms with doors labeled and warnings abundant at each one.

I read 'candy boat repairs' and move a finger across the metallic door finding the letters engraved in a fine cursive. I recognize it to belong to him and see him watch me with that strange mirth in his eyes, a twinkle that I hadn't seen in an age.

Pushing on the doors I'm pulled into a brilliant yellow room where a giant pink candied seahorse boat is present. It's massive taking up a lot of space with thousands of workers working away at it. I see among the workers is a very sticky looking Morris who waves down with a candied spatula fixing a small crack along the side. It's nice to see them hard at work once again.

Hearing a strange catchy tune I knew from a long time ago I watch Willy lift up a purple cellphone reading over a text before his lips turn down into an unpleasant sort of scowl. Finding myself concerned I gently lean on his shoulder watching him look down before seeing him hesitate. He knew he had to let me in sometime or this whole attempt at a better world would fall apart but he didn't know if trusting me was favorable.

"Someone is in your office with a stack of papers and an unpleasant family member of one of my nemesis." The only one I hadn't faced off with yet other than the seniors of each family had been Lyrical Slugworth and Astra Ficklegruper.

"Either Astra or Lyrical." I say seeing him text something back before getting his answer. "You're not serious." I see 'Lena' is the answer and shake my head. "I really don't want to face Lena after the fiasco at the Raven." He sends a quick text before slapping the phone shut and pulling me toward the massive boat.

"Delphine can handle her as well as Charlie." He leads the way around the massive boat describing its construction and the details as we walk.

"Why pink?" I ask softly seeing him pause before looking around and then up at the giant ship.

"Because my best friend was always fond of rose?" He answered sounding confused by his own answer, he hadn't even thought about it until I asked. "I made it the day that you left, it was specifically for the tour and your part before everything went wrong." I feel guilty for what happened back then but I knew that I couldn't change the past.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I truly didn't mean to and-"

"You came back, you're here for me and I asked you to marry me. The past can stay there." He cuts me off quickly looking up to the tallest part of the seahorse ship and flinching. "Percy!"

Looking up I watch and Oompa Loompa lose his footing and dart from Willy's side. I run quickly to the end of the ship and grab at the small man who just barely lands in my arms. Both of us slide across the well-polished yellow tiles before coming to a stop at the wall. I look up before seeing him uncover his eyes and look around wondering if he was alright. He smiles in relief before signing his gratitude and getting off of me.

I am relieved I moved so quickly to his aid and look up finding violet eyes worriedly staring down at me. He reaches his hands out gently tugging me to my feet and puts a hand gently to my chin making me look up all the while examining me for signs of injury. I catch his wrist freeing myself and meet his gaze.

"I'm alright…is he?" I indicate the Oompa Loompa who still looks shaken despite the rescue.

Willy nods turning to his worker before having a quick conversation which I take as a good sign. He stands before seeing his worker led off someplace out of sight and looks up at the top of the sea horse where the safety line dangled as an unpleasant reminder. Signing he excused the workers until the safety workers could inspect everything and stood there his finger thoughtfully against his chin before he shook his head.

"Thank you." Willy turned still feeling strangely guilty for more than one thing now that he thought over it.

"It's part of my job to help you now." I walk over seeing him start when I put an arm cautiously around his waist and lean into his side. "I'm just glad we were here to help."

"I am too." He breathed again astounded by my openness. "I don't think I deserve you." He said softly, I found it odd to hear him say that.

re.


	11. They Snap

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: They Snap  
**

Another two months passed by with the slow tour of the factory, sharing his life with me and more unpleasant encounters at the Raven. Galen had put up signs excluding Lena Prodnose, Zowie Slugworth and that had been only half of it. I was sure the others would get involved soon enough. We got close but nothing past hand holding or simple gestures of warmth, I was beginning to wonder if he didn't understand what fiancé meant and was growing more distressed by him keeping such a distance.

One morning I lay in bed staring around the room and saw Delphine come in with another woman at her side. I was so happy to see another familiar face I landed on the floor from my tangled linens with a sharp thump. Painfully looking up from my half on the floor and half off my bed I smile despite my stupidity glad to see her.

"Hi Doris," Groaning I did manage to get back onto the bed. "I am so happy to see you, thank you for bringing her for a visit Delphine." I see the small woman bow before tending to my room and her usual duties.

Doris watches Delphine with interest before her dark eyes focus on me looking worried. "You've been engaged for more than two months. Why haven't you tried to further your relationship with Mr. Cocoa Bean?"

"Because he isn't ready and I don't want to scare him." Doris eyes me for a minute before shaking her head and actually giggling at me.

"You and I both know he isn't as innocent as the world thinks, what is holding you two back?" She asks watching as I study my fingers and twist my hand so I can see my engagement ring. "Don't you love each other?"

"I love him," I argue seeing her expression turn solemn before she struggled to climb up my high bed and sat flopping down at my side. "He's pushing me away without meaning to. I don't know if he loves me or if he feels safe with me or both or neither or-" Doris waves her hand stopping me from my rant and gaining my attention.

"Slow down!" she directs in a no nonsense manner. "Have you talked with Mrs. Bucket about her thoughts?"

"No."

Doris nods eyeing me closely. "Have you told each other you love one another, talked with him about your worries?"

"No."

"Perhaps you should talk before freaking out." Doris suggested crossing her arms and seeing Delphine walk out before seeing the look and making a quick 'u' turn to my closet. "Go out on a date and talk about your future together, being a fiancé is part of it. The next step is marriage and it would be strange marrying someone you don't love."

"I do love him, I always have but I get the feeling he doesn't understand that." Doris and Delphine both exchange knowing looks before one frowns and the other feels like smacking their benefactor upside the head. "Dress and go to his room."

Taking the suggestion as more of an order I move quickly about taking a shower and emerge throwing around my clothing before finding something I found comfortable. I slip into a pair of worn green colored pants that fall down around my flip flop shoes and slowly pull on a black t-shirt with a giant character picture of animal from Muppet babies, the pink and orange hairball one of my favorite characters.

I move out into the striped hall nearly falling on my face forgetting that they wax the floors really well. I gingerly make my way to the stairs that lead to Willy's office and begin my long hike to the upper floor.

_"Aren't we supposed to be sharing a room and sleeping together now?"_ I wonder shaking aside the thoughts and avoiding a collision with some steps.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Sitting up he looks around his room before making his way to the bathroom and coming out half dressed. His shirt and vest are open and he's searching for his watch. All the while Doris gets to his rooms before Arctura does and forces him to pause long enough to nod in greeting before he finds his missing items and begins to search his closet for a frock coat.

Doris follows him silently about his routine before he gets mildly irritated with her hovering and stops. Turning sharply he indicates 'what do you want' with a conveyed look and hand movement. Doris waits a minute considering her words before nodding convinced it was something that needed saying.

"Arctura is in love with you but I don't think you know that." His jaw drops slightly before Doris goes about his closet eyeing his collection carefully. "Do you love her?" she signed reaching out and indicating a deep scarlet frock bringing it to his attention.

"I asked her to marry me." Willy said crossly before taking her choice and slipping it on while he struggled with the fastens of his shirt.

"That doesn't mean you love her, at least not necessarily. We know you Mr. Cocoa Bean and this is unlike you. You show little emotion, you haven't even slept with her…or kissed her." He froze feeling his cheeks flame at the accusations before glaring downward at his small friend and advisor. "That is what people in love do."

"I hold her hand, I am around her all the time and-"

"You can act very profoundly but do you _love_ her?" Doris once again avoided his movement and saw his cane lying neglected near the door. "Or is this a way to keep your world in order?"

Willy barely avoided tripping over his own feet seeing Doris didn't look at all pleased with the way he was evading her questions. He looked down twisting his watch to stare at the time before seeing Doris wasn't just going to walk away, they knew what he was doing without him saying it aloud but he was all muddled on what to tell her.

"Do I know how to love? If I did know how I would want it to be the girl that likes me no matter what. Arctura would even if I didn't know what it meant." Doris found her expression softening realizing that in his world he wasn't positive he knew the emotion. "Do I love her Doris?"

She looked up at those worried eyes watching him finish his ensemble and adjust his coat to fit better. Staring at him for the longest time she didn't have an answer to give, even she didn't know how he felt inside but she knew that Arctura would be hurt badly if she knew that he didn't know for sure where their lives were headed.

"I hope so; she cares for you so deeply I think it would kill her if she knew you didn't mean to love her before you married her." Doris signed both of them looking up hearing a light knock on his door before she sighed already knowing who it was. "Break it to her easy."

His eyes bugged before Doris excused herself allowing Arctura into the room. Willy said nothing watching her step in, he saw her hair brush across her eyes before she smiled seeing he was having some difficulty getting his 'W' pin situated.

**Original POV**

I look up seeing his eyes move to me before watching him flinch shaking his hand realizing he must have pricked his fingers. "Let me help." I say walking over watching him pause feeling my fingers gently touch his before taking over the task of fastening the pin. "There we go."

I see him eye me like I caught him in the headlights of my vehicle or something. It was almost like I had come in at a bad time and I had seen Doris didn't look at all happy. I hoped something hadn't gone wrong in the factory. I brush his hair gently out of his face seeing it is more fly away than usual and feel his hands catch mine.

He looks down studying the ring on my finger before his face turns down in a look between upset and frightened. I wonder what is going through his mind. Twisting my hand with his he gently kisses my fingers which is something I hadn't experienced before, he smiles though there is still that dark look inside those violet eyes.

"Can I do anything?" Shaking his head he relaxes his hold looking much more troubled than I originally thought. "Willy you can tell me anything, I wouldn't think badly of you. I love you very much despite popular opinion that has been banned from the Raven recently." He blinked astonished I finally said those three little words. (Well five words.)

"How do you know? I don't know if I feel anything anymore." He surrendered letting Doris rule his conscience, it was easier than hurting his only old or real friend.

A song hit me then called 'Heart of Stone' but it didn't apply to him, I felt he was capable of emotion it was just very slow going and a long process that I would have to wait out. He backs up seeing my expression falter before sighing miserably.

"Arctura I-"

"You asked me to marry you on a whim or thinking you could pretend to have something real?" Lena's words come back full force. _"He's using you!"_

"It isn't like that. It's…I'm not sure what it is." He reluctantly stood there feeling like an idiot and worst of all knew very well I wasn't going to buy any of it.

A person unemotional like he was claiming to be wouldn't be a good romantic choice. He wasn't innocent and I wasn't a fool, he was afraid I would think he preferred all those idiots out there, the ones he pretended for just because that's all he knew how to do.

"I don't want to pretend." Willy said startling himself.

"I know that, I knew that someplace deep inside when you pulled this ring out in the car. I just know that I cared enough to let it slide because you can care; it's just a process that takes time. You've been hurt so much I didn't expect a fairytale or white Knight, I know what I am attempting." He relaxed watching me with doubt in his eyes. "You asked me because you do trust me; trust is what leads to love."

Willy laughed regardless of my words, it wasn't right for someone like me to give him this opportunity. Maybe Lena had been right, sometimes a fake was more convincing than being real. He felt my hand reach out and straighten his jacket into order before dusting off his vest and finishing the last buttons. Looking down I smile despite the irony of the situation and see he doesn't look at all convinced by my forgiving him so easily. Even I'm struck by the easy way I am dealing with it.

Taking a chance is how love is supposed to happen and that is why I am having this conversation. I don't want secrets or pretends, I want him because deep down I've always had a warm spot for Willy which grew into a deeper respect and love for my dear friend.

"Don't you know best friends make the best ones to love?" I smile feeling his hands hold mine still looking doubtful. "You are the closest thing I have to something real, Charlie pulled me back and this is where I belong. Now let's go see how he's doing with your newest creations and hope he doesn't look like a mess due to something going wrong." I tug hard finding him staggering forward and feel his arms reflexively move around me so we don't go colliding to the floor.

The closeness isn't new but the strong feel of emotions running high and wild are. Feeling possessed in a fashion I want to kiss him in the worst way but refrain leaning in and hold him close. Slowly will always be the better way to do this, it is easy to love someone but harder to prove you do without trying.

"Oh dear," Willy murmurs sounding mildly alarmed, I look up seeing his expression is gloomy to say the least.

"What?"

"I think we were working on the werewolf cookies for Halloween." I look at him puzzled before remembering that not all candies or things made in the factory actually worked out safe during test trials. "I'm not sure if we got the ginger right so they would stop snapping."

"Oh brother, we better get a move on." I grip his wrist tugging him along to the hallway; he just catches his cane on the way while I grab his hat with my other hand.

Walking to the elevator I find it much easier to skate with my sandals and laugh softly at Willy who is curiously watching me move. I get inside the elevator and put his hat into place catching his arm reflexively when the elevator speeds off. It isn't long before we are at that wonderful work place he creates inside and I look around the intricate room of wonder finding it's his turn to tug me along.

We move along the lower floor past tables of rich colored work bottles, tubes and other machines before coming to a normal looking kitchen like room. Charlie is standing there with a spatula waving it around frantically at a fresh batch of cookies he had just pulled from the large very long oven ahead of him. I watch Oompa Loompas slam the massive door shut before all turning to their young master who is still Willy's protégée but much more skilled than he once was.

"Still not the right amount of ginger!" Charlie stated smacking one of the werewolf shaped cookies that tried to bite his hand. "Help!" he cried ducking when one flew at his face.

Willy reacted snatching the flying cookie out of the air and clamped his fingers over the mouth glaring at the squirming cookie his violet eyes narrowing. I release my hold watching him move to Charlie's side before putting the cookie with the others and snapping each one on the end of the nose. I stifle giggles seeing each of the cookies react by pausing their jaws and all looking upward at the chocolatier.

"That isn't nice, shame on all of you." Willy scolded, I move slowly up to his side watching all the cookies look between themselves before a strange crackling sound is heard.

"Their whimpering," I look at them awe struck once again by my fiancé and his interesting creations. "They are kind of cute when they not trying to eat the consumer." He rolls his eyes giving me an unimpressed sort of look before Charlie glances sideways at me and smiles in agreement.

"So we know the ginger is a bit off still, can they be eaten?" Charlie shrugs watching one of the Oompa Loompa taste testers come up and reach down to sample one.

I react already seeing where this is going and move swiftly around behind Willy gripping his coat hearing a tiny squeak before all the cookies turn attacking the Oompa Loompa. Again the spatula comes out and Charlie's deflecting their attack while the Oompa Loompas gather the merciless sweets into sacks to be taken to a room for further tests and a rewriting of the recipe. Charlie indicates he will be back and assists collecting the other few dozen out of the ovens and leads a small parade of little people holding squirming sacks of werewolf cookies all growling, snarling and barking away.

I giggle softly stopping aware of Willy moving slowly and half turning. I see him giving me an odd look that reminds me of a few times where things went haywire. His eyes have that glint of mischief and laughter which had always led to interesting things in the past. I start to move back already worried at where this might go before stumbling over something.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Reacting in instinct he reaches out stopping her fall and steadies her back on her feet looking down seeing her eyes squinted up ready for the fall. After a minute one eye opens then the other before she looks up and smiles gratefully. Grace had never been her thing, she often found herself tripping over her own feet and finding things the hard way.

Literally falling for him the first day she met him when she wiped out on the floor of his first shop.

"I haven't changes; still have two left feet and two right ones on an off day." She laughs seeing him smile a true one, a rarity since she had been back in the factory. "Thanks."

"I don't think I want you broken," Willy said guiding her slowly forward to avoid another attempt to collide with the floor.

It brought her close once again in his arms; he looked around to make sure there was nothing more for her to fall over not seeing her study him intently.

**Original POV**

_"He doesn't want me hurt."_ The true worry in his voice I don't even think he was aware of; he was showing concern which was emotions. He still felt like a heart of ice beat inside but it wasn't true, his worry for me was starting to show. I watch him take care to make sure there is nothing else for me to go splat over; managing to be drawn closer and wonder if I even dare attempt to let my instincts take over.

What would happen if I kissed him? I wasn't quite sure but I did find the thought much harder to ignore this time around. The moment was lost when I heard chaos from above somewhere which forced Willy to look up.

"Oh candy canes!" He swung me around both of us avoiding a giant spill of liquid candy in the rich color of blue; it splashed missing the majority of us but not my feet or his.

I make a face feeling the warm sticky goo ooze over my feet seeing him look down at his own feet and then over at me. I see his lip curl upward before groaning shaking off the sticky mess and sigh looking up a floor above where Charlie stands calling down an apology. It appeared the werewolf cookies still had more bite than bark.

"Yick," I glance up hearing Willy attempt to stifle giggles before eyeing the sticky gunk around our feet.

"You like the flavor, blue raspberry." I sigh not finding my favorite flavored candies appealing when having to wear them. "Though I didn't think of candied slippers, it could become an interesting fad."

"Except for the sticky mess," I attempt to pull out of the mess and almost fall; luckily he's once again swift and rescues me. "Thanks and that was too close." I try to lift my feet and swear failing to get loose. "Um,"

"You're stuck." He said seeing me give him a 'yep' look before again that knowing smile lights up his face. "Do you love your shoes?"

"I have others…why?" Here is where another change occurs and I'm actually glad for the mishap in the inventing room.

I feel his arm reach down to my knees before finding myself snatched out of the sticky trap at my feet and held bridal style in his arms. Looking around us he carefully makes his way past the sticky goo before finding a clean area and gently sits me back on my feet. Despite still having candy on my feet at least I am no longer stuck. He eyes the mess making his own face before glancing upward watching some of his workers sign to him.

"They're going to get the mess." He yells aloud in surprise glancing up as something very cold washes down above us soaking us both, I glance upward seeing Charlie again calling down in apology. "Icy cream, cherry flavor…maybe I should lose the ginger and try something a little milder."

I nod shivering in agreement before shaking out my wet hair and seeing him wring out his jacket to the best of his ability. I get the impression that things like this happened more often than he wished to say, I walk slowly across the floor hearing my bare feet slap the ground before he calls out stopping me. I look up again finding myself scooped up and carried slowly from the room of noise, sweet smokes and strange loops leading to all kinds of pipes and gizmos that make magical candies for kids all over the world.

He walks us to the elevator and presses a button with his elbow before looking down seeing my hair laying limply and smirks. I shake my head pouting; I don't know what he finds so entertaining so far all I feel is sticky, wet and uncomfortable.

Being carried was fine, I could live with it but the teasing and the twinkle of laughter in his eyes told me everything. I felt like a drowned animal that smelled of cherry and raspberries, I didn't find it as amusing as he did but he did get wet too so it wasn't all bad.


	12. A Different Side of Me

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Different Side of Me  
**

"You're cold." I shiver hearing the elevator stop and see the hall leading to his room. "Doris get the fire going," he looks down at the two women Oompa Loompas following us down the hall. "Delphine get her something dry to wear." She disappears out of my line of sight before I he gently puts me down on my feet and pushes me on into his room.

I make my way over to the fireplace watching the violet flames and allow the warmth to try and comfort me. I see Willy walk quickly past me and disappear into what I assumed was his closet, it isn't long before I feel something come around me and feel him pull me tight into his arms. I look down at the simple plaid red blanket and snuggle in the warmth relieved to feel less like I had fallen through an ice hole in a frozen lake.

It isn't long before Delphine returns with some dry things and he directs me slowly along to a bathroom much like my own in rich hues of burgundy and tan. I walk in finding Delphine drawing me a warm bath and smile getting quickly into the water and washing the sticky mess away. I get out reaching for the towel she has waiting for me and dry off.

I pull on my blue pajamas with white clouds and grumpy bear sleeping on them before toweling my hair the best I can and exiting the room. I look up watching Willy walk past me before making my way back over to the fire and curling into the massive overstuffed couch. A little while later I am aware of two small women watching me and no sign of Willy anywhere. I smile directing them to join me before Doris and Delphine both do so waiting on our mutual friend.

It isn't long before I look up seeing a damp haired Willy make his way over with us in candy cane striped pajamas ignoring the amused looks he gets from all three of us. Sitting down on the couch he stares into the fire before turning to give me a look.

"I still smell like cherries."

"That's alright, I'm used to it." He teased gently taking my hand with his and pulling me over to his side, I reach his arm around my shoulders and lean on his chest feeling him tense before he again relaxes. "I don't foresee you joining me often at work?" he said uncertain of my answer after what happened today.

"I'll go anytime you want, I already can tell it happens enough for you to take it so calmly." He forces that too wide grin and flushes embarrassed. "It's alright though, it is how things happen. You try and then try until its right." His hand gently rubs my arm, I still feel cold despite the warmth of the room.

"True," I conceded in agreement, everything felt comfortable and Doris's remarks from earlier hadn't left his thoughts.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He had dated; he had done the game and faked being happy a few times. He knew that she had dated and they had shared their hurts and hardships in the past. What he didn't know was what was holding him back, why he couldn't just go through the motions to make her happy. He wanted her to stay but had begun to wonder if it was because life was back on track or because he didn't want to feel abandoned again.

He wanted to ask her what it felt like to love but was fairly sure that no words could describe it. He knew she could try but he wasn't sure if he would understand. She leaned against his side pulling herself close to him and wrapped her arm across his body. It didn't feel threatening and actually felt nice, this he usually could pretend was alright but with Arctura it felt right.

"You warm enough?" He asked hearing nothing from her and looking down, she had her eyes closed looking content and he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep.

He hadn't anticipated this and looked over two his small female companions, Doris smiled seeing Delphine hop from the couch going to fetch a blanket before Willy eyed his friend and sighed softly.

"Is love feeling safe with someone and not wanting the feeling to go away?" Doris looked up seeing how confused he was, he had been pretending for so long when he really did feel something it only created more chaos inside.

"It may be…it's hard to say." Delphine come back to them completely hidden under a large blanket looking like some cartoon character attempting a bad ghost impression.

Doris laughed watching Delphine struggle from under the blanket before giving her an evil look and then joining in with the laughter. Both women struggled to get the blanket within his reach, once he had a good hold on it he pulled it around the woman at his side and remained there as he was serving as her bed staring into the violet flames and wondering where his decision to ask her to marry him would go.

**Original POV**

I crack an eye open aware of light in the room and feel my head rise and fall with a steady sound from above. Taking a minute I realize I had fallen asleep on Willy and neither of us had moved from the couch. Blinking away the effects of sleep I hesitantly glance up seeing him resting his head on his chest sleeping peacefully and smile. It's nice to see him so relaxed for a change.

Yawning I stretch careful not to wake him up startled to see him lift his head before he looks down and smiles. I brush my hair out of my eyes seeing him reach his free hand up rubbing his face before glancing around the room and then looking down the couch for signs of our former companions.

"Morning," I said feeling like cotton had taken over my mouth.

"Morning Arctura," I laugh softly at the groggy way he says it before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yes, I hope you did too. Sorry to have done that."

"I'm fine, actually was a pretty good sleep." He stretched both of us eyeing each other hearing a sharp crack. "Me or you?"

"I think both of us." I rub my shoulder looking around his room seeing no sign of Delphine or Doris anywhere. "I hope Mrs. Bucket didn't wait on us, it looks pretty late in the morning." He reaches across the couch beside him and flips open the gold watch he treasured.

"It's not that late, I think there's some adjustments needed for the factory lights." I see it's still early and stand rubbing my arms getting the feeling back into them.

Later that afternoon we walk out of the Buckets which leaves me staring around a brightly lit chocolate wonder of a room and watching several workers preforming their tasks of the day. Willy leaves me to my own devices that morning while he goes with Charlie to sort factory affairs. I had been spending some of my afternoons down chatting with Charlie's family and entertaining myself with the mystery of cards with the grandparents. I didn't see much of Mr. Bucket until later in the evening due to his job at the toothpaste factory.

Today I felt out of place for the first time in a while. I wasn't due down at the bar that night because Galen had given me the day off. I didn't work weekends usually as of late unless he was really short, that had been the nights Lena got past most security. I look over my shoulder seeing Mrs. Bucket hauling a large load of laundry out of their tiny shack and begin to hang it along the line tied between the two licorice trees behind the house.

Biting my lip I turn from my view of the chocolate room and walk over beside her offering to help her. Her tasks seem to go twice as fast and all that time I listen to her tell of how wonderful Willy had been saving them from a pitiful poor life and saving the grandparents ailing health. He spent countless time with Charlie leading him in the ways like a mentor but over time had become their family member and Charlie's big brother to look up too.

I found out Willy had reconnected successfully with his father again just like I had seen in the office, it made me happy to know he had gotten a somewhat normal life back on track but she had accounted the changes, tiny things but it had grown more prominent to Charlie.

"It is actually Charlie that went to the village asking about you. He heard Willy talking one day in the office about wishing his dependable friend was back helping with legal matters. I think that's the day he set to asking the Oompa Loompa chief about you and started writing." She finished her story lifting the empty basket in her hands.

I felt astonished feeling her gently reach out and put a finger lifting my mouth closed. I blushed a bit embarrassed before she continued to tell me her son hadn't given up hope and it had been the last letter he wrote me that finally made Willy come to me of his own will seeking out help. He had enough of the threats, rumors and papers about the factory, Charlie had finally convinced him they needed real help and he had to let the past go.

"I'm glad he found someone to care for dear, it is odd though that you're not more affectionate."

"I want him to be comfortable; I think he went through a lot." Mrs. Bucket smiles brushing a curl from her dark eyes. "I do love him if you doubt that?"

"I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't be so patient." She smiled before leaving me feeling oddly like the rug had been taken from under me, my words leaving me at those few simple words. "Thank you for the help Arctura, it was most welcome."

I watch her go back into the small shack and know she's going to sort things for dinner. I chose to take my time walking around the chocolate room finding myself sitting down on the banks of the chocolate river; I twist a reed in my fingers sucking on the end savoring the sweet taste lime before jerking alert to a sharp alarm sound nearly shaking the whole factory into awareness.

Getting to my feet I run quickly across the grass feeling my bright neon blue sneakers slip from under me and land hard. I rub my elbow pulling my red sweater back into place and dust off the strands of gray caking my black jeans. I am once again on my feet and make it a little more gracefully to the doors of the chocolate room.

I see no sign of Willy wincing in the illusion hall hearing the alarms grow twice as loud in volume before thinking I hear the elevator over the racket. I run down the red carpet leading to the factory exit and turn nearly smacking into my fiancé. He stops me from once again going down to the floor and looks up glancing around the factory in annoyance.

"What the hell?" I ask raising my brows in alarm.

"Unwanted visitor in one of the offices…I believe _your_ office." I sigh giving him a look and point up at the overly obnoxious alarms. "Not my doing Arctura," I sigh going to the elevator and wave watching him give me an encouraging thumbs up.

I get to the floor of my office and move quickly down pushing those doors open grateful for the silence that this brings and see two people covering their ears glaring up around my office. I sigh glaring at them both before making my way to my seat and huffing glaring at both Lena Prodnose and another woman at her side.

Gray green eyes narrow before long pale fingers with yellow nails wave through dark brown knee length fine hair and thin pink tinted lips reveal barred teeth. I recognize Astra Ficklegrupper before she moves her skeletal body shifting one long leg over the other. I wonder when the parachute sized suit came into style in the lemon yellow before darting my eyes over seeing a trademark red dress with single sleeve and a long flowing cuff over neatly manicured red nails, Lena is wearing her trademark red and looking violent.

"I told you Astra." Lena remarks coolly pointing down to my engagement ring before both women narrow dark looks at me. "She stole him away, this slut has our man wrapped around her finger and convinced she truly loves him." I roll my eyes at her exaggerated hurt tone, I find myself wondering how either of these girls get along long enough to pretend to be friends in public.

"Not a slut and haven't slept with him." I state gripping my chair ignoring the fact my hands were white with the effort it took me not to smack Lena. "You harass me at both of my jobs now?"

"Too bad you weren't fake; it is so easy to pretend then." Astra states lowering her gaze down to her hands before crossing her long boney fingers together. "Lyrical sends her deepest regrets she couldn't be here to share her thoughts with you. Zowie is consoling her while she faces off with her ex at this very moment." I glance between them before wondering exactly what they're talking about.

"Shhh." Hisses Lena warns, I glance between them feeling very bewildered.

Astra glares daggers at her companion before shrugging. "She knows we tried, would it be so bad for her to know Lyrical did manage a date or three?" I hate these two playing with me like they were but for some reason I am worried, I think it's more about what they planned for Willy.

"Bimbo one and two leave my office before I have you thrown out." I stand watching Delphine hustle inside looking upset and indicate the two morons behind me. "Get the security team and get them the hell out of the factory." She nods before I run past her and slide to a halt getting into the elevator, I get the feeling that Willy may need help in the very near future.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Realizing both offices were occupied he got the alarms off and went to his own. He got inside finding a single figure prowling the length of his office her heels clicking before she stopped in her tracks. He flinched recognizing Lyrical Slugworth and saw her snap shut a phone her gray eyes meeting his before she twisted a strand of bleached blond knee length hair around her finger.

She was pretty, despite her personality and he hadn't missed the fact she was as much of a snake in the grass as Lena and Astra, however this one bit and did it without any hints or warnings. She crossed her arms her long flowing green sleeved blouse brushing along her sides and tight black skirt revealing tan legs by the slits that moved to her thighs.

"Hello William." He hated her formality and watched her carefully moving his way around to his desk. "How are you and how is your little friend?" she asked with false sweetness.

Her tone made him cringe at each word. "What do you want Lyrical?" he slowly sat in his chair leaning back studying the woman just to be sure he could move out of her reach fast enough.

"I wanted to see how you both were doing? Is it that hard to take a kind word from a fellow candy maker?" He would have said no but knew it was just a rhetorical question. "I see she's made herself at home, how is the sex?" she sneered tapping a delicate nail against her chin.

Crude, jealous and dangerous equaled Lyrical Slugworth; if she didn't go right for your throat she may have liked you. If she didn't send a rude word your way she _did_ like you which meant she only liked what she could take and have.

"I don't recall making anything in my life your business." Her lips curved up in a smile that he deemed too predatory for his liking.

"How sweet, she respects you enough to let you define things. Does that mean our sweet little freak is pretending to care?" He hated her; she knew all the meanest things to say and how to push him down to that kid back in school. "Is she blind enough to think you can love anything?"

"Leave Ms. Slugworth and take your fake smiles and insults with you." He ignored her turning sideways to check through some of his files hearing her heels click far too close to have left his office as he commanded.

"I don't want to." She said gripping the back of his chair leaning down her breath warm against his face.

_"Where are you Arctura?"_ He cringed remembering the high school dance and then back when she made a fool of him tricking him into speaking with her and chose to use him like so many others. He felt her lips grace his face and jerked making it quickly to his feet and darting a worried look at her.

"I only bite if you ask nicely." She smirked seeing she could still make him scared of her, she used her charms well and could pretend anything but pretending to care didn't get her what she wanted.

It did however give her ways of knowing how to push him, how to hurt him and how to show the fake prince he was still a freak to them all. She stepped around the chair seeing him move back without really noticing and smiled when he smacked the wall. She reached out her fingers gripping the front of his shirt and leaned close her perfume slowly choking him, a rich mix of harsh scents and spice.

**Original POV**

I saw Doris standing in the hall looking lividly at Willy's office before she threw up a handful of papers and stomped her foot. I stopped beside her and knelt down gathering them together before watching her sign in a blind rage.

"That tramp is in there and I know she will hurt him!" I reach out catching the small woman's shoulders getting her alert to my presence before seeing her eyes are moist. "Lyrical is in there." She signed brushing harshly at her face and glaring at the door.

"Lyrical Slugworth?" She nods in answer, I narrow my eyes reaching out finding the door is locked. "Doris…did she hurt him?"

"That woman, that snake, that thing, that inhuman-"

"Got it, did she hurt him?" She nodded looking truly frightened for the man I had grown to care for very much.

"She seduced him, she tricked him and…she's the woman that broke him. Everything has to be fake because no one can love a freak! It's all her doing and her exact words." I nod going to Doris's tiny desk and reach under the drawer finding the spare key. "How did you know about that?"

"Delphine has one for my office." I unlock the door before cracking them to look in.

I see Lyrical has him cornered and is holding him like a predator does and find myself mystified by the idea she can scare him so badly. I had never seen him back down from any of the rival families and had watched him easily bypass Zowie at his worst, but here was the sister of that very man turning him into a shadow of himself.

"You like me and what I can do with my body." Lyrical said her finger teasing slowly down his chest. "You can play with your slut anytime you like but I'm the one that you will remember." I wondered what someone would say that knew me then.

I felt suddenly possessive and not because Willy had asked me to marry him or the fact he was my dearest friend. I seen a bully in front of me being cruel to a good person that had a heart hidden behind walls of pain. I see in that moment the little boy Willy had told me about being treated badly by all of the candy rivals and seen what truly could happen. I could only guess what she had done to him but I wasn't going to let her just walk all over him and treat him like she was.

"I remember you trying; I don't recall ever letting you succeed." He managed wincing surprised by her dark look. "I don't think trying to force me to make out with you and trying to yank my clothes off qualify as wanting you. I am glad I was smart enough to run."

"Where are you going to go now?" Lyrical questioned her lips turning up knowing that she had tricked both him and his new fiancé.

I walk up tapping her on the shoulder finding his eyes lighting in amusement. I see him relax before she slowly turns giving me a dark look. I find myself giving into an urge I didn't think I could and slap her across the face watching her catch herself against the wall. (That is why heels that make you three feet taller than you are aren't a good thing to wear when asking for a fight.)

I ignore the fake blond plastered against the wall and look at him seeing him nod he was alright. Neither of us sees Lyrical until I feel her fist hit my face. I fall backwards reaching up catching my nose and glare up seeing her eyes are full of hatred and see a knowing smile cross her lips.

I know fighting fair would be ideal but it won't work if I gather her intentions correctly, I chose to fight dirty before she does and kick those too high for her heels hearing a crack before seeing her falter and come falling to the floor. I roll out of the way before hearing small feet and seeing security gang up on her to take her out of the factory.

Watching Willy come from the wall I take his offered hand and find myself back on my feet. He looks at me strangely before I feel something warm and quickly pinch my nose. I now know that at the very least one of the three bimbos can hit.

"Not fair. I didn't see it coming and it doesn't count!" I yell despite the fact she's already well on her way out of the factory. "Ow." I feel a hand gently against my nose and see Willy holding a violet cloth to my nose.

"Sorry," he whispers making my head tilt back studying my face. "She didn't break it, should stop soon. Thanks for the help." I smile wincing when he offers more pressure and again apologizes.

"She touches you ever again I'll knock her teeth down her throat." I say despite it being muffled.

He smiles taking the cloth away before returning it and guiding me slowly backwards into his chair. He takes a seat on the desk holding the hanky to my nose checking it periodically before both Delphine and Doris come in with a small troop of security. He questions them leaving me momentarily lost due to the fact I can't watch them and then I hear the office doors close.

I feel him lower the cloth from my nose and see him lean in studying for signs it was done bleeding. Looking relieved I watch him drop the cloth into the garbage before putting his hands gently against my face guiding my eyes to meet his. He seems satisfied all is well and shakes his head a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"It will bruise…you may look similar to a raccoon for a few days or like you had a serious hangover." I shrug gingerly touching my nose and grimace. "I didn't say it wouldn't hurt Arctura."

"It hurts; I just hope she hurts too." Being so close to me I find myself drawn to him more so than usual and see him watching me uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

"Not yet, I know what she's capable of." He shuddered shaking his body a bit before again angling my head seeing all seemed well. "Can I kiss you?" he asked out of nowhere.

_"Are fiancé's supposed to ask permission?"_ I don't know how to answer that right away feeling strangely bemused by the silliness behind the whole day. It would seem an answer wasn't needed I felt his lips slowly come against mine and close my eyes feeling his hand gently move behind my head feeling him deepen the kiss before slowly pulling back.

"I don't think permission is needed, you asked me to marry you." I smile seeing his eyes twinkle before he chuckles softly gently brushing his lips with mine again. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually, It would seem the siblings are good with nose issues though." I shook my head at his humor before standing from his chair and feeling his arms reach around pulling me close. "I think they're going to provide some issues, should we go out and make them more public?"

"What?" I saw an impish smile and already had an idea what he was up to; he was letting his less than pleasant side out to play. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." I wondered if this would be a big mistake but nevertheless shrugged knowing at the very least I could support him with his mischief and keep it from causing legal drama.


	13. I Can Do Better

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Can Do Better  
**

So this would be the beginning of the most interesting few months of my relationship with Willy. We went to events together, he had even grown more affectionate and I could see no pretending this time. Over the next few weeks I had grown quite close to my fiancé, learned a lot about the small family that had adopted him and had been doing what I could to keep the lawsuits, rumors and rival candy makers out of our life.

It was well into December the day I joined Willy and Charlie in the inventing room, they had been working on a batch of holiday candy cards that played music and were edible. They were still working on the problem where the music would continue to play after they were eaten and go until the body got rid of the candy the natural way.

So far the majority of the room where the Oompa Loompas had tested them were playing the song 'Jingle Bells' steadily to a point of access, there had become an echo where one would end and another would start and slowly other songs joined in the mix. By the time I looked around I had a headache and had sworn off every Christmas song I could think of.

"I hear one more rendition of frosty and I'm going to turn you into a present that says don't open until Christmas Willy." I smile agreeing silently with Charlie who put all the frosty and jingle bell cards aside. "Oh no, Edgar just swallowed another 'Twelve days of Christmas' one." I flinched growing tired of that one too.

"At least he hasn't killed 'Christmas, Christmas Time is Here' otherwise I would have to help you wrap my fiancé up." I seeing Willy give me a playful look before reaching over to one of the mixtures and finding a candy to end the majority of the racket in the room. "Yay, quiet at last."

He sees Charlie stretch to the top shelf for one of the mixtures turning away from us and kisses me softly before I see that devilish smirk and groan. I hear the tune I just mentioned now coming from myself and realize the sneak made me swallow a piece of the candy cards. I reach out smacking him before childishly fighting with him and attempting to get the antidote.

"That's cruel and unusual." Charlie quips before both of us wince hearing him land hard on the floor and see a pile of musical candy cards flow down around him. "Or this could be." The teen reaches around collecting the candy cards laughing when Willy wraps an arm around me succeeding in stopping my attempts.

"You have to hear it." I reminded him seeing those eyes tell me he didn't really care. "Turn it off please?" I try my puppy eyes tactic but see his smirk only broaden ever so smugly.

We are interrupted from our pathetic game of get the antidote and Charlie trying to pick up the card mess by Danny waving his hands in a frantic fashion. All of us watch him before getting the very upset message, Charlie lets the Oompa Loompas gather the rest of the cards while Willy hands me the antidote and looks around for his cane. Snatching it and offering it out to him he leads the way to the elevator. I watch Charlie skid to a halt joining us and we're off.

Lights and nothing involving the factory have my attention. I listen to them argue on how to deal with this before raising my hands silencing both teen and mentor. (Luckily Willy held my waist so I didn't make a connection to the floor.)

They both look at me before each looking at the other dissatisfied with the fight ending on the note I put a stop to it. We're outside a room with copper colored doors and I look at the sign plaque before Willy reaches over putting a pair of hugely exaggerated glasses over my face and smiles directing the way into a white room.

Everything inside is whites to a point its blinding and I learn this is the _Television Room_. Willy walks to the center where hundreds of TV's are on all around us before we all focus on one very specific and like Danny had said, they were having a field day with what the rival candy families were feeding them.

_"So it's true that he is using Ms. Laverne as a farce?"_

_"Ms. Laverne is really a relation of Mr. Wonka's?"_

_"Is she pregnant or holding blackmail over his head?"_

The questions don't cease stopping anytime soon and I can see Willy looking on with exasperation as well as irritation. I squeeze his arm reassuring him it's all right before both of us watch a very prominent Lyrical Slugworth come into view. She's put together neatly in a very low-cut purple dress with striped knee highs giving her that girlie look but more on a woman's level.

"Please stop all of this ridiculous guessing and throwing random questions," We look at each other seeing Charlie lost on the news instead of us.

Silently both of us share 'oh shit' looks before darting our glances back at the television to hear the worst it seems. I wisely despite knowing the teen can't be shielded forever reach out both hands and clamp them firmly over his ears.

"It has come to my personal attention that Willy is being deceived by a bartender that has him believing she is a friend. Last I checked those obnoxious places and strip poles didn't make a good girl." She flips those fake locks over her shoulder sharing more untruths about the raven and my job choice.

"Great, Galen is going to lose his business." I sigh freeing Charlie's ears seeing his expression turn worried. "Don't worry, go on down to the house and let your mum know we're going to be late." He nods quickly leaving us behind before I turn seeing no sign of humor in my fiancé's eyes or any sort of mischief. "Willy?"

"She has gone far enough; this could ruin Galen and you." I shake my head signaling him to calm down. "What?"

"Ruin Galen isn't her motive, ruin us is. Galen doesn't have a license for strippers so that is an outright lie which he won't have to deal with for very long. Being a bartender wasn't her problem, she was implying that I work as a lady of the night and those tabloid seekers among the real reporters will make sure it goes out like she intends."

Willy's eyes narrow hardening like amethyst rocks. "She's implying that you sleep around like she does?" I smile despite his anger he's making his point pretty clear. "The only one that hasn't seen her naked is most likely her brother and father." He snorts crossing his arms looking disgusted.

"I hope so, ew!" those images weren't welcomed. "I need someone that knows the way around these rumors, it won't look good if I go out and clear them up." I look around the room trying to think feeling an arm lace lightly around my waist and pull me to his side.

"My father might be able to help." I start to lower the glasses to study him but find him stopping the movement. "Don't take those off, it will blind you." I refrain from the urge to do so and allow him to lead the way out of the television room.

The next thing I know we're in Willy's office and I hear him on the phone with his father. I watch him pace the room weaving in and out of trophy cases, moving along the rich red carpet before again weaving in and out of various cases, books cases and stop leaning casually against the wall staring out into the small town below the factory. I ponder my own solution while he discusses these matters with his father, I wonder why Lyrical, Astra, Zowie and Lena have all banded together to bring him down.

They each were rivals for the market yet had banned together to bring down their common enemy. This was far too ahead of their tiny rich minds; they were usually more self-serving and focused on themselves. There would be no reason to ban together unless something more serious had happened behind closed doors. It seemed relative to think they were falling apart or that their fathers had cut them off.

Snapping my fingers I get Willy's attention seeing him cover the phone staring at me in bewilderment. He finishes his conversation with his father before saying his 'goodbyes' and putting his cellphone into his pocket.

"You had an epiphany?"

I nod crossing my arms and watching him come foreward from the wall slowly. "What if they banned together because the seniors of the company cut them off or the boards they set up don't like how the kids are spending their money?" He stands a few feet away staring back out across the town below us slowly watching fluffy white snow cover the tall buildings giving it a sleepy feeling.

"They're working together?" I again nod watching a finger touch delicately against his cheek in thought. "Why on earth with those four work together, they _hate_ each other?" Closing his eyes he rubs his eyes before his head snaps up alertly. "They're working together to bring the factory down. They're putting your ethics and my sanity to the public."

"Sanity?" I tease watching him smirk before it fades. "They're going to do all of that? It sounds too elaborate."

"It is, but Lyrical is more diabolical than the others and knows how to make _daddy_ do what she wants. This is a way to put us in to question and with that they could turn my announcement that this will all be Charlie's over." Willy flinched turning my direction seeing I wasn't liking where he had gone.

"Lyrical isn't that smart." I argue unconvinced despite his worried look.

"True," He agrees watching me until I get this strangely sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Her father isn't either but together they could share the spoils."

"If one can't have you they'll take pieces?" I ask shocked by the simplicity of his answer.

"They're already trying, Lyrical wanted everything and so didn't Lena." I swear at that seeing him not look overly thrilled either. "Suggestions since my father is looking for a good legal friend would be helpful my dear."

I shrug helplessly, what good was it going to do me to go fight this battle when the opposing team had already taken my toys and aces? I think for the longest time both of us pacing holes along the displays in his office before we nearly collide into each other and exchange looks. I had already gone over the few trusted friends I had and knew that none of their advice would be of use. I didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Willy put a finger to my lips stopping my questions answering his phone. He talks clearly back on the phone with his dad and I wait patiently hoping for a good answer. At long last I see a bit of a smile some relief there but then it fades to a look that rivals his dark looks. I wondered if there was a solution or if that look meant they were down and out of all ideas.

"My father has a solution and they will be here in an hour or so once I get the elevator ready to go get them." He leads me over to the glass elevator and programs several buttons before we watch the machine shoot off through the factory. "I should prepare you for this."

"What?"

"My cousin, a brilliant law mind but she's busy with cooperate cases a mile long. She works in law issues involving toys and rights." I eye him skeptically wondering how that will help us but then again it couldn't be any more different than what I did fighting for candy rights all the time.

I kiss him reassuring him all will be fine before he informs me that we were sharing the office for the next hour trying to find all the recent garbage the quadruplets had started for us. Charlie comes in and out of the office a few times with a list of ingredient corrections, reports on candies in the works and informs Willy that the candy cards still haven't found a solution.

I look up hearing something outside the elevator shaft before watching Willy pull out his watch and smile snapping it shut. Coming from the pile of work we had been both sorting he gently tugs me out of the chair beside him and leads me to the shaft. I watch the elevator come to a stop before seeing a woman staring back at us looking thoroughly displeased with the method of transportation.

She's on her feet much to my astonishment; it was a trick I knew rarely learned outside of the factory. She wore black heels that clicked upon her exit and caused her wide flowing ankle length dress to fan outward before it settled back at her ankles. The dress was heavy material with lacey décor down the front giving it an old fashioned look. Deep rich wine in color and long lacy sleeves that cover pale hands with clear manicured nails.

Her wild sharp curls have her a baby doll effect with the exception of the wispy bang strands she pushed aside from dark emerald green eyes. A dirty look being the greeting she gave Willy before eyeing me with mild curiosity and making some gestures that Willy clearly understood.

Sighing he shrugged handing her the folder we had compiled together so far and saw her gawk at the thick stack of papers inside before muttering under her breath.

"Goldie don't mumble," She looked up her eyes narrowing darkly at him. "Goldie Hawk this is my fiancé Arctura Laverne." She smiled surprising me with the fact she still had small silver braces before she reached out shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Arctura," she pointedly eyes Willy. "I will mumble all I like thank you!" she turned going over to his desk and looked at the large folder we were still working on. "I thought toys piles up the lawsuits, apparently you still have that talent of pulling off the worst mischief imaginable." She sit herself in his chair going over the brief notes before her brow lifts. "You hit Zowie?"


	14. Losing Grip

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Losing Grip  
**

So this would be the beginning of the most interesting few months of my relationship with Willy. We went to events together, he had even grown more affectionate and I could see no pretending this time. Over the next few weeks I had grown quite close to my fiancé, learned a lot about the small family that had adopted him and had been doing what I could to keep the lawsuits, rumors and rival candy makers out of our life.

It was well into December the day I joined Willy and Charlie in the inventing room, they had been working on a batch of holiday candy cards that played music and were edible. They were still working on the problem where the music would continue to play after they were eaten and go until the body got rid of the candy the natural way.

So far the majority of the room where the Oompa Loompas had tested them were playing the song 'Jingle Bells' steadily to a point of access, there had become an echo where one would end and another would start and slowly other songs joined in the mix. By the time I looked around I had a headache and had sworn off every Christmas song I could think of.

"I hear one more rendition of frosty and I'm going to turn you into a present that says don't open until Christmas Willy." I smile agreeing silently with Charlie who put all the frosty and jingle bell cards aside. "Oh no, Edgar just swallowed another 'Twelve days of Christmas' one." I flinched growing tired of that one too.

"At least he hasn't killed 'Christmas, Christmas Time is Here' otherwise I would have to help you wrap my fiancé up." I seeing Willy give me a playful look before reaching over to one of the mixtures and finding a candy to end the majority of the racket in the room. "Yay, quiet at last."

He sees Charlie stretch to the top shelf for one of the mixtures turning away from us and kisses me softly before I see that devilish smirk and groan. I hear the tune I just mentioned now coming from myself and realize the sneak made me swallow a piece of the candy cards. I reach out smacking him before childishly fighting with him and attempting to get the antidote.

"That's cruel and unusual." Charlie quips before both of us wince hearing him land hard on the floor and see a pile of musical candy cards flow down around him. "Or this could be." The teen reaches around collecting the candy cards laughing when Willy wraps an arm around me succeeding in stopping my attempts.

"You have to hear it." I reminded him seeing those eyes tell me he didn't really care. "Turn it off please?" I try my puppy eyes tactic but see his smirk only broaden ever so smugly.

We are interrupted from our pathetic game of get the antidote and Charlie trying to pick up the card mess by Danny waving his hands in a frantic fashion. All of us watch him before getting the very upset message, Charlie lets the Oompa Loompas gather the rest of the cards while Willy hands me the antidote and looks around for his cane. Snatching it and offering it out to him he leads the way to the elevator. I watch Charlie skid to a halt joining us and we're off.

Lights and nothing involving the factory have my attention. I listen to them argue on how to deal with this before raising my hands silencing both teen and mentor. (Luckily Willy held my waist so I didn't make a connection to the floor.)

They both look at me before each looking at the other dissatisfied with the fight ending on the note I put a stop to it. We're outside a room with copper colored doors and I look at the sign plaque before Willy reaches over putting a pair of hugely exaggerated glasses over my face and smiles directing the way into a white room.

Everything inside is whites to a point its blinding and I learn this is the _Television Room_. Willy walks to the center where hundreds of TV's are on all around us before we all focus on one very specific and like Danny had said, they were having a field day with what the rival candy families were feeding them.

_"So it's true that he is using Ms. Laverne as a farce?"_

_"Ms. Laverne is really a relation of Mr. Wonka's?"_

_"Is she pregnant or holding blackmail over his head?"_

The questions don't cease stopping anytime soon and I can see Willy looking on with exasperation as well as irritation. I squeeze his arm reassuring him it's all right before both of us watch a very prominent Lyrical Slugworth come into view. She's put together neatly in a very low-cut purple dress with striped knee highs giving her that girlie look but more on a woman's level.

"Please stop all of this ridiculous guessing and throwing random questions," We look at each other seeing Charlie lost on the news instead of us.

Silently both of us share 'oh shit' looks before darting our glances back at the television to hear the worst it seems. I wisely despite knowing the teen can't be shielded forever reach out both hands and clamp them firmly over his ears.

"It has come to my personal attention that Willy is being deceived by a bartender that has him believing she is a friend. Last I checked those obnoxious places and strip poles didn't make a good girl." She flips those fake locks over her shoulder sharing more untruths about the raven and my job choice.

"Great, Galen is going to lose his business." I sigh freeing Charlie's ears seeing his expression turn worried. "Don't worry, go on down to the house and let your mum know we're going to be late." He nods quickly leaving us behind before I turn seeing no sign of humor in my fiancé's eyes or any sort of mischief. "Willy?"

"She has gone far enough; this could ruin Galen and you." I shake my head signaling him to calm down. "What?"

"Ruin Galen isn't her motive, ruin us is. Galen doesn't have a license for strippers so that is an outright lie which he won't have to deal with for very long. Being a bartender wasn't her problem, she was implying that I work as a lady of the night and those tabloid seekers among the real reporters will make sure it goes out like she intends."

Willy's eyes narrow hardening like amethyst rocks. "She's implying that you sleep around like she does?" I smile despite his anger he's making his point pretty clear. "The only one that hasn't seen her naked is most likely her brother and father." He snorts crossing his arms looking disgusted.

"I hope so, ew!" those images weren't welcomed. "I need someone that knows the way around these rumors, it won't look good if I go out and clear them up." I look around the room trying to think feeling an arm lace lightly around my waist and pull me to his side.

"My father might be able to help." I start to lower the glasses to study him but find him stopping the movement. "Don't take those off, it will blind you." I refrain from the urge to do so and allow him to lead the way out of the television room.

The next thing I know we're in Willy's office and I hear him on the phone with his father. I watch him pace the room weaving in and out of trophy cases, moving along the rich red carpet before again weaving in and out of various cases, books cases and stop leaning casually against the wall staring out into the small town below the factory. I ponder my own solution while he discusses these matters with his father, I wonder why Lyrical, Astra, Zowie and Lena have all banded together to bring him down.

They each were rivals for the market yet had banned together to bring down their common enemy. This was far too ahead of their tiny rich minds; they were usually more self-serving and focused on themselves. There would be no reason to ban together unless something more serious had happened behind closed doors. It seemed relative to think they were falling apart or that their fathers had cut them off.

Snapping my fingers I get Willy's attention seeing him cover the phone staring at me in bewilderment. He finishes his conversation with his father before saying his 'goodbyes' and putting his cellphone into his pocket.

"You had an epiphany?"

I nod crossing my arms and watching him come foreward from the wall slowly. "What if they banned together because the seniors of the company cut them off or the boards they set up don't like how the kids are spending their money?" He stands a few feet away staring back out across the town below us slowly watching fluffy white snow cover the tall buildings giving it a sleepy feeling.

"They're working together?" I again nod watching a finger touch delicately against his cheek in thought. "Why on earth with those four work together, they _hate_ each other?" Closing his eyes he rubs his eyes before his head snaps up alertly. "They're working together to bring the factory down. They're putting your ethics and my sanity to the public."

"Sanity?" I tease watching him smirk before it fades. "They're going to do all of that? It sounds too elaborate."

"It is, but Lyrical is more diabolical than the others and knows how to make _daddy_ do what she wants. This is a way to put us in to question and with that they could turn my announcement that this will all be Charlie's over." Willy flinched turning my direction seeing I wasn't liking where he had gone.

"Lyrical isn't that smart." I argue unconvinced despite his worried look.

"True," He agrees watching me until I get this strangely sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Her father isn't either but together they could share the spoils."

"If one can't have you they'll take pieces?" I ask shocked by the simplicity of his answer.

"They're already trying, Lyrical wanted everything and so didn't Lena." I swear at that seeing him not look overly thrilled either. "Suggestions since my father is looking for a good legal friend would be helpful my dear."

I shrug helplessly, what good was it going to do me to go fight this battle when the opposing team had already taken my toys and aces? I think for the longest time both of us pacing holes along the displays in his office before we nearly collide into each other and exchange looks. I had already gone over the few trusted friends I had and knew that none of their advice would be of use. I didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Willy put a finger to my lips stopping my questions answering his phone. He talks clearly back on the phone with his dad and I wait patiently hoping for a good answer. At long last I see a bit of a smile some relief there but then it fades to a look that rivals his dark looks. I wondered if there was a solution or if that look meant they were down and out of all ideas.

"My father has a solution and they will be here in an hour or so once I get the elevator ready to go get them." He leads me over to the glass elevator and programs several buttons before we watch the machine shoot off through the factory. "I should prepare you for this."

"What?"

"My cousin, a brilliant law mind but she's busy with cooperate cases a mile long. She works in law issues involving toys and rights." I eye him skeptically wondering how that will help us but then again it couldn't be any more different than what I did fighting for candy rights all the time.

I kiss him reassuring him all will be fine before he informs me that we were sharing the office for the next hour trying to find all the recent garbage the quadruplets had started for us. Charlie comes in and out of the office a few times with a list of ingredient corrections, reports on candies in the works and informs Willy that the candy cards still haven't found a solution.

I look up hearing something outside the elevator shaft before watching Willy pull out his watch and smile snapping it shut. Coming from the pile of work we had been both sorting he gently tugs me out of the chair beside him and leads me to the shaft. I watch the elevator come to a stop before seeing a woman staring back at us looking thoroughly displeased with the method of transportation.

She's on her feet much to my astonishment; it was a trick I knew rarely learned outside of the factory. She wore black heels that clicked upon her exit and caused her wide flowing ankle length dress to fan outward before it settled back at her ankles. The dress was heavy material with lacey décor down the front giving it an old fashioned look. Deep rich wine in color and long lacy sleeves that cover pale hands with clear manicured nails.

Her wild sharp curls have her a baby doll effect with the exception of the wispy bang strands she pushed aside from dark emerald green eyes. A dirty look being the greeting she gave Willy before eyeing me with mild curiosity and making some gestures that Willy clearly understood.

Sighing he shrugged handing her the folder we had compiled together so far and saw her gawk at the thick stack of papers inside before muttering under her breath.

"Goldie don't mumble," She looked up her eyes narrowing darkly at him. "Goldie Hawk this is my fiancé Arctura Laverne." She smiled surprising me with the fact she still had small silver braces before she reached out shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Arctura," she pointedly eyes Willy. "I will mumble all I like thank you!" she turned going over to his desk and looked at the large folder we were still working on. "I thought toys piles up the lawsuits, apparently you still have that talent of pulling off the worst mischief imaginable." She sit herself in his chair going over the brief notes before her brow lifts. "You hit Zowie?"


	15. The Hard Way

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Hard Way  
**

Goldie looked so relieved I smiled offering my arm and we were off to the elevator to sort through her pile of paperwork and hope for the best. We spent the next few hours in my office which she had made her own while Willy worked in his, I didn't actually mind and found Goldie quite the entertainment to work with. Despite her quirks she was interesting and knew her way around the law, even though she worked in toys law she still knew other laws and was quite convincing when talking her way through the lists. By the time dinner rolled around I found our small army had narrowed the pile to about their height and leave Goldie staring at them in amazement.

They knew people and knew how to get answers long before she got through half her list and me my own. We both look up seeing Charlie come into the office followed by his less than attentive mentor. I smile knowing all of us are most likely tired from the long day of phone calls and see a third individual follow with a dinning cart behind her.

"I insisted you four eat a decent meal and had Willy and the Oompa Loompas bring dinner to you." Mrs. Bucket smiled warmly at her son her looked a little bit better at this news and I stifled laughter with Goldie at Willy's fake smile that indicated he didn't care one way or another, we still had too much work to do.

We had a warm meal and were right back to work. I found it soothing that the teen and his mentor join us in our search for someone to stop this affair from getting out of line. Goldie had managed an order to keep the thing under wraps for the moment, the papers didn't need this to get out and she was fairly certain that Lyrical had already sent the story out to every newspaper in the country. Lawsuits for any newspaper regardless if a paper or tabloid it never looked good to be sued for their owners.

She finished going through the list and narrowed the specialists down to six, Willy decided to use all six of them to leave no rock unturned in Lyrical's attempt at tarnishing his reputation and lifestyle. They all retired that night after sorting out the issues and sending out copies to each office to analyze.

I felt awful when I woke up the next morning, my body ached all over and my eyes hurt. I knew it was stress finally catching up with me but knew letting it put me down would do little good for the man still sleeping at my side. I rolled over staring around the gray light that filtered in the room and saw Oompa Loompas doing their annual cleaning, I saw Doris and Delphine were among them and smiled feeling sick.

"Are you alright Arctura?" Delphine the first to notice come to the side of the bed signing worriedly, I could only describe her as looking upset at what she saw and I didn't.

I nod apparently not convincing her. "I feel sick; I think it's all the stress." She nods seeing Doris come over to the bed looking up, her expression turns dark before she grabs a garbage can and I eye her funny. "What is that f-" I don't finish getting sick seeing the small woman wrinkle her nose keeping the garbage can in my reach.

"Get the doctor," Doris ordered put the garbage can aside to one of the other workers watching Delphine leave in a hurry. "Don't move." She orders me before climbing up the bed and shaking Willy lightly.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Grumbling he opens an eye seeing Doris signing before he manages to open the other. "What is it Doris?" he asks feeling tired and not wishing to move yet.

"She's sick, tossed her candies." Willy processed that slowly before rubbing his face and thinking over what she meant. "Well?"

_"She who is sick?"_ he finally got it sitting up and rolled to his side seeing Arctura dangling over the side of the bed her head resting tired on the edge of the mattress. Reaching over he gently rubs her back she curls into him feeling his arm rest around her. He looks over at Doris worriedly before she explains that Arctura contrary to his belief can't handle everything happening and has let it get to her. She should be fine once she gets moving again.

**Original POV**

I relax feeling Willy's body behind mine and close my eyes, stress had never been my greatest talent. If things got really whacko I got sick, it was a silently germ sneaking into my subconscious and telling my body there was an internal battle going on. Sighing it isn't that long before I see Delphine come back with the doctor who looks up at me curiously before signing that I in fact have S. S. S. which I fondly call 'sick stress syndrome' where my stress has gotten me into a sicker than a dog feeling.

"Ginger ale and some Tylenol will do wonders." I murmured staring down at the floor from the side of the mattress watching three Oompa Loompas watch me with equal looks of amusement. "I hate Lyrical Slugworth and her lackeys." Willy chuckles softly peering over my shoulder.

"You should never pout when it comes to those candy thieving cads and their idiocy dear." I smack at his arm in protest to his cheerful tone.

"You do." I return hearing him snort in distaste at my point. "Precisely, alright so what's next?" I wish I hadn't asked that seeing Doris start signing all the things to do for Willy and then Delphine mirrors her movement sharing that I have my own share of chores. "Goldie's put me to work." I hear Willy mutter something less than kind before finding my stomach finally settling down enough to stare anywhere but down.

"She likes you Arctura…should I be worried?" I smile shaking my head glancing up through tangled hair seeing his expression is thoughtful. "I should be I think." I sigh wondering why they dislike each other so much before slowly climbing from bed and finding my way to the bathroom.

A half hour later I'm back at my old office looking around at the hurricane of papers my desk has become. I pause sipping the large coffee I have in hand and wonder where Goldie is hidden among the disaster. I finish pulling on my flat black shoes before shoving my hair wildly over my shoulder and hesitate on where to start.

"Goldie?"

I had dressed in a rush throwing on blue jeans and a purple plaid flannel shirt in order to find my work partner that morning, in the morning rush I had nearly collided with Willy twice before we went our separate ways more than reluctantly. Hearing no response I lean against the doorway sipping my coffee before hearing a muffled sound someplace in the horde of papers seeing a stack very slowly move allowing a small crack in between the piles.

"Here." She replies meekly before I move quickly sitting my coffee on one of the shelves in my office.

I walk around the back side of the desk and see her sitting among a mound of papers with a phone to her ear and her cellphone in hand texting someone else. I look at her seeing her curls were wild moving freely around her shoulders and she wore something simple, not elaborate like I had gotten used to. She looked almost like a normal frustrated girl among a pile of homework. She looked like a teenager and with a long sleeved t-shirt with _'Queen'_ on the front and a pair of fuzzy black pajama pants with candy canes printed on them. I gathered by her appearance she had just woken up and went right to work.

"Did you sleep at all?" she nodded pointing up to the room where I once stayed. "This all because you stopped a press release?" she nodded again before going back to her phone conversation. "Jeez, rich idiots really do stupid things to have their way." She smiles stifling laughter but I see her tired eyes spark to life.

I hear something on the other side of the desk and peer around the mountain of papers seeing a startled looking teen staring at me with wide blue eyes. Charlie looks much better than us, he's neatly put together wearing tan slacks and a deep green sweater, the only sign he may be tired is the pile of papers in his arms and the mild droop to his eyes.

"Good morning Charlie,"

Crawling from her seat Goldie waves seeing Charlie close his mouth recovering from his shock. She puts her phone in her pocket before getting to her feet.

"Morning, I have the last of the files you needed from the other office that went over the tapes." He put them on a small pile beside me and saw Goldie literally lay on the floor on her stomach and look at us from her perch. "Are you alright Ms. Hawk?"

"I will survive, please stop calling me Ms. Hawk." She added her voice muffled from her laying her nose into the carpet and groaning tiredly.

"I forgot Goldie." He blushed before reaching over to another stack of papers and starting from the office. "I got the files that you sorted that belong in Willy's office, good luck to the both of you." I thank him laughing when Goldie reaches a hand in the air offering him a thumbs up.

Watching the teen exit through the office doors I sit myself down on the floor and gently poke at the woman still content to pretend our world isn't chaos. She gently swats away my hand before I sigh standing up and go to where I left my coffee. I had anticipated the fact this may happen and was a step ahead after trying to get out of Willy how she took her coffee that morning. I return sitting the coffee down in front of her seeing her briefly stir giving me a suspicious look her eyes narrowing at the coffee.

"French vanilla roast with a hint of cinnamon, courtesy of driving you cousin nuts until my fiancé finally gave in." She smiled her lips turning up in a sort of Grinch like smile, I shake my head at the image before she sips it sounding pleased, a purr of sorts comes from her before she sighs observing me closely.

"You don't look so hot; you're ashen compared to your usual pale look." I smile humorlessly at that before indicating the piles around us. "Oh…not a stress lover." I nod in agreement before both of us cringe hearing a stack fall someplace. "Ooooh not again." Sinking back to the floor she huffs.

Again? I wonder how many more piles of papers have fallen and what else she hasn't shared with me due to her lack of interest in the morning rituals we had all undergone in worry of the latest mess caused by four candy maker kids that seemed to think Willy's life was their running joke.

"Lena and Astra had their privileges stripped at the club last night and spent a night in jail. Zowie bailed them out this morning which prevented any paper issues caused by Lyrical. They hit one of Galen's girls last night a…Victoria Wexel?" I shake my head giving her a look over my coffee cup.

"Don't hit Tori, it never ends well for the victim…I mean the initiator." Goldie's eyes widen in shock before I shrug. "They may not have the best of backgrounds but when they get dragged into a fight they will make sure they end the fight. All of Galen's girls have good tempers." She looks at me sizing up my comment before her expression shows she isn't convinced I have the fight to back up my temper. "I can fight, she got a cheap shot in and I didn't get the chance to finish the fight." She shrugs satisfied to let the subject drop.

She hands me a stack of papers and declares it is my job to short hand the excess of notes she has all over the margins, in between paragraphs and on the sticky notes stacked on each sheet. I give her the most vile glare I can muster before taking them over to my little corner of the stocked pile desk and begin the method of finishing the over excess.

An hour later both of us are alert to a crash sound before she looks over a stack of papers and I look around them. Delphine lays among a chaos once known as files before pushing some off of herself and signing in a ticked off fashion. I smirk ducking back to my little corner letting Goldie deal with the undertaking of an Oompa Loompa temper tantrum.

Going through stacks an hour later I find the smallest of holes between Goldie's pile and my own and we begin the attempt at talking about what we've found among the lawsuits and legal matters surrounding us. It's nice to have a female friend to talk to despite her being related to Willy and clearly loathing him. I listen to her talk of happier times when the relied on one another and how she did her best to keep the bullies at bay including giving Astra Ficklegrupper a nice shiner one afternoon when she allowed Zowie and her boyfriend at the time to torture him.

I began to find courage to open up when she said something that made me rethink that. I learned in an astonishing moment that she had made the mistake of believing in Willy and found herself rudely awakened in a not so nice fashion; she also made it clear she wouldn't share the story of why they didn't like each other much anymore.

I find it hard to believe a relationship could be destroyed so easily but also know that it took him a long time to let me in and admit anything other than he was desperate for a reliable friend. I cringe finding that the idea of being his 'old faithful' made me feel incredibly dirty and betrayed. Seeing the reaction Goldie rose a brow before pushing aside a another tower of documents before her eyes settled determined on me.

"Do you love my cousin or did he manipulate you into this engagement?" I find myself distracted from the clippings of supposed recent events in our lives.

"I can't love him as well?" I see she doesn't look happy with my retort. "Alright so it isn't a fairytale engagement, I was caught off guard and I knew exactly how many of my strings he was playing. I do love him and am with him by my choice. Is that suitable?" She sank into her chair her dark wild curls hiding her expression from sight.

"Let me get this straight," Goldie sounded mixed and I didn't know if I liked that or not. "He asked you to marry him, you love him and you _knew_ he was persuading you to love him and directing you to throw your life away for his war?"

"Yes I knew he was screwing with my head…it doesn't matter. I meant yes and I _do_ love him." She still didn't move but I saw her shift upright straighter.

"He's an idiot for putting you in the middle of everything when you sincerely love him." I saw her slowly push aside her curls and give me a slight smile. "I'm a moron for liking you because I _don't_ much like him anymore." Shrugging she goes back to her work.

Nothing more is said after this, nothing at all is said much at all for the next few days. Things go like this routinely for several days. Goldie is building her case for Willy against the harassment charges and I am brought into learning more about the factory and the world I am marrying into. I find myself leaning against a maple sugar tree down by the 'fall' part of the chocolate room; I had been told that each part of the chocolate room carried its own season which meant I wouldn't be visiting near Fudge Mountain anytime soon.

Rich red, gold, yellow and orange hues fall around me before I look up seeing small faces full of mirth and mischief waving down at me. I smile waving up to the workers and go back to my small notebook in hand jotting down theories, worries and all things on my mind at the moment. My cellphone goes off alerting me to whatever is happening outside of my small bubble of thought.

_"You have got to seriously be kidding me."_ I can't believe the number I see on the phone or the fact that she would in fact be dumb enough to call me. I refuse to answer the phone worried it may cause some real issues with the case for my fiancé.

Big mistake!

The phone just won't stop going off, finally I resort to putting it on vibrate to continue in my quiet world seeing Edgar plop down sending a pile of candied leaves around me before pointing questioningly at my phone. I tell him, of who it is, the reasons behind why I know better than to answer it and am reminded there's an off switch. I don't wish to do that for Goldie, Willy and Charlie's sakes.

"Hi Willy," this time I choose to answer. "What?" I get to my feet and move past the Oompa Loompa at my feet watching him roll over before getting to his feet and following me.

I go to the elevator still focusing on Willy's voice on the phone before glancing out into the hallway leading to my office. I watch him close the cellphone before skidding to a halt and feeling him stop me from making a splat to the floor.

"I can't get her to let me in," he said sounding worried which was an improvement over their loathing of each other. "She likes you Arctura talk to her."

I tap on the door hearing nothing and finally dare to look up. "Why, _why_ does she hate you so much?"

He pauses finger in the air ready to scold me before lowering his hand and looking down. He slowly rubs his neck before looking almost ready to lose his temper and then eyeing my former office with true concern.

"When you saved me from Lyrical it made me wake up. I didn't save her; they spread her secret like wildfire around the school and ended a great many things for her. Secrets I could have prevented if I had known Sullivan was the best friend of Zowie Slugworth." I feel confused before he cringes again. "Goldie is bi-sexual; Sullivan told Zowie out of spite because his sister it turns out had been lesbian for a while and kept it to herself. With Zowie things got out of control, it is what happens when you work with candied in college and your only friend is your cousin who has you convinced the braces being gone changed the bullies.

"Oh. So they've plagues you since high school and continue?" Willy said nothing astonished by my lack of reaction. "Goldie is upset why?"

"Astra released it to the press."

"Oh." Now I understood, despite her being out she didn't feel the whole universe needed to know. "She thinks you are angry?"

"No she thinks it will make the case go south and she's worried it will bother you." I nod getting the problem. "I think she likes you despite being my fiancé." Now I also understood where the conversation on our relationship came from.

"Check," I open my office with the spare key ignoring both Willy and Delphine before hearing a sniffling sound.

"Go away William Wilbur Wonka Jr. now!" I didn't know Willy's full name until then and smile.

"I don't think I'm applicable." I see Goldie now among a stack of fallen documents before she looks up her face splotchy and red. "Your sexual preference doesn't matter to me Goldie. What matters is you're happy and that's enough. Can we move on now please?" she blinks before seeing Willy lingering inside the doorway with his own uncertain look.

"It…doesn't?" I shake my head looking down at the papers strewn about and find myself confused even more so with the papers announcing my engagement to Willy. "Those are older ones, they fell when I lost my temper."

"Ah," I lean down gathering the mess and push it aside before feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket and sighing. "Stop calling me." I show her the phone seeing her face darken, her red rimmed gaze narrow and eyes go so hard I drop my phone in her waiting hand like it's been contaminated.

Willy walks into the office gathering it's safe to do so before we both exchange worried looks. Goldie eyes my phone for a long time before again seeing it light up with waiting messages which I had yet to delete. Slowly she flips open my phone and hands it back asking me to access my phone messages. In doing so I listen to each of them before dropping my phone into her hand and sitting down sharply among the rubble of documents surrounding us, Goldie takes it back pressing the number to repeat my messages and then silently clicks my phone closed. She doesn't even bother to look at the mile long list of text messages from the menace.

"I know that isn't true…I've never seen Willy look at a girl the way he does you. There is no way he is paying you to marry him." Goldie rubs my shoulder while I peer up through my hair seeing violet eyes lower guiltily to the floor before I brush a familiar violet streak out of my eyes. "You love him; we already went through this discussion. You should answer her phone calls and record them just to be safe. I have the list of proofers on speed dial thanks to your fiancé." I smirk seeing no sign of a smile at all in Willy's face.

"Thanks Goldie," I reach up my hand seeing Willy snap out of his daze before reaching down helping me to my feet. "If you need me call me, text me…or send an Oompa Loompa." She nods seeing that her cousin is troubled.

We walk to the elevator before I stop in my tracks glancing down at the closed doors and gently tug him along the path to the stairs. Puzzled he looks up before I slap the button changing them into a slide and pull him into the room with me. I don't say a word both of us go down the chute before landing sprawled among a room in the deepest part of the factory.

The heat is overwhelming causing me to tug at my sleeves before I glance up into the canopies above full of leave trees and tiny circular houses interconnected with bridges. I hear laughter, giggles and mirth all around me recognizing the Oompa Loompa village. It had gotten much bigger since he first put in the room with real jungle foliage and stifling heat. I glance to my side seeing him briefly recover before realizing we're both laying on the dirt floor of the room and sitting up sharply. Protesting our landing he immediately goes to dusting off his clothing and reaches down snatching both hat and cane from the ground.

I roll my eyes stifling laughter all too aware that sometimes just getting a bit dirty would set him off. I remember a time where it did little to affect him, like when he first started his search for himself all that time ago and found them. Dirty and daring had been part of his makeup back then, now it seemed that rougher side of him had gotten just a bit dainty. Shaking my head I relish the cool earth ground before climbing to my feet and dusting myself off.

Looking around he stairs straight up amazed at the growth the little people had accomplished since his last visit, when he thought about it he cringed. He hadn't been to that room since the day they got his little friends settled in and a week before she left the factory. He jerked in surprise feeling arms wrap around him from behind before breathing in relief and looking down.

"Been a while?" he nods expression clouding once again shame changing his features. "How come?"

"You left," He shrugged again feeling regret for the simplicity of his answer and all the other things that had been bothering him. "I didn't mean that to be so blunt."

"I know." I move around taking his hand with mine and try to pull him along with me seeing him plant his feet in refusal to go any further. "Please?"

**Willy Wonka's POV**

He shook his head, everything that had been bothering him coming to mind at once. How he had driven her away, how she had come running to his rescue and accepted his untraditional manipulative invitation to stay with him indefinitely. It felt all strange to have her there loyal to a fault and not at all upset by his world crashing in on hers. She had made a life outside of his world and now his was colliding into hers making everything wrong.

He closed his eyes feeling her tug at him trying to get him to join her and yet he felt like he had no right to be with this woman being the one there at his side regardless of the world crashing down around them both.

_Memories_

_"We did it Willy; this is like their home minus all those threats." Arctura laughs sitting among the dirt surrounding them and glancing at the trees he had shipped in. "It looks like their home right?" she was insecure on her design and had no idea where he had found them._

_If she realized how close she would have been less talkative, he was certain of that and hadn't realized how attentive she was to his every word. He couldn't image the factory without her support and constant company when things got to be their worst. His problem was they were in fact _worse_ and getting more so. He could feel his own internal darkness choking at him invading his life of laughter and magic._

_He was losing himself and chasing the one good thing left out of his life, he didn't want her in this world. He wanted her to move on and maybe this was right. He didn't know._

_"It's perfect." _"like you."_ He left the latter unspoken for both their sake, perfection didn't mean that it was for him. "I'm sure they will make it more their own once they start building their homes." She smiled leaning on his shoulder not seeing his expression cloud over or him chew on his lip lost in less than amusing thoughts._

_End memories_

It hadn't been much longer than that when he made his announcement and shared his detailed plan on how to pick the perfect person to be an heir to the factor. He had bypassed any aspect of being loved or having his own heir, he had even missed how upset it had made her but she supported him despite her misgivings.

He shook out of his guilt glancing down seeing her concern and tried to smile, he grimaced instead before she leaned up kissing him. She gently cupped his face reassuring him before grasping both hands and again trying to take him into the Oompa Loompa village. He found his mind wandering again but this time complied.

_Memories_

_"This is your plan? Set up clever traps after researching each of the children and showing them that their worst could undo them?" Willy nodded watching her blue gaze narrow in fury. "How is that good? You could ruin their development or screw up their potential character by doing this so bluntly. So they're not the most sensible or kind, doing this could just hurt them psychologically or piss of their parents."_

_"It could change them for the better too." Arctura had seen him spiraling out of control, she had caught him slipping many times and they had grown apart but this was too much. "What?"_

_"Augustus Gloop, what method do you think will help?" Willy smiled his violet eyes lighting in excitement thinking she was willing to go along with his plans and all the possible issues that would follow._

_"He's greedy, his parents encourage it. A chocolate river incident will change him for the better reminding him that sometimes gluttony is a bad thing. Violet will be easy enough with the chewing gum I've been testing and should help her get over that edge that makes her think she's so perfect. The rich one, the wart…she might be a bit harder." He placed his fingers thoughtfully to his chin getting lost in the inventing room and actually trying to sort a scheme for Veruca Salt._

_"Their children that need better teachers; you're crossing a line to pure harassment or crippling their psyche." He looked at her over his shoulder disbelieving she wasn't taking his side. "Willy, kids are cruel…but sometimes they grow up."_

_"To be far worse!" he snarled startling her so much she back up almost knocking over an experimental candy. "Licorice!" he caught the candy reaching around her and embracing her without thinking and then breathed in relief before looking down seeing her expression._

_Arctura looked flush staring up at him finding him being so close stunned her but then again she had hoped for something like this for some time. He had seemed so blind to her affection and real caring for him, so caught up in his dark world he didn't see that she could care and she had fallen in love with him. She saw him look down at her looking surprise and curious their noses so close. He almost gave into the rare urge for human contact but put into thought of who it was. Coughing he apologized backing up and put the candy back in place. He failed to notice the deep pink to her face and the mild guilty look she had before he again tried to coax her on his side._

_"I can't be your conscience, friend and keep this from blowing up. I-I-I'm…leaving." He froze turning sharply when she looked up determined to stick to her decision. "For good, I can't do this. I don't need to watch you self-destruct." She stormed from the inventing room before throwing one last thing over her shoulder that forever crippled him into stopping her. "Don't bothering asking for me to come back; I won't come back even if you ask!"_

_End memory_

He had been haunted and guilt ridden since that afternoon when she left, she didn't even search for him to say goodbye and left a note. He hadn't understood it then but realized all along she had cared, he had been blinded by the world now trampling into his life once again and this time she stayed.

"Why did you accept? You know me too well to be that easily convinced Arctura."

**Original POV**

_"Now he brings this up?"_ I feeling my conscience getting the better of me look up seeing wonder and something else I can't quit identify in him. "I love you, it was the only reason I needed." He stops allowing me to pull him any further and slowly crosses his arms. "I loved you then too…you didn't see it. I left because I couldn't watch you ruin your life when I couldn't even prove to you I loved you. How would my staying have changed anything?"

He leaned back against the nearest tree slowly contemplating me; I could see I struck a nerve. I can tell he's floored by my words but yet I don't see the reaction I want most. I want him to be upset just a little bit, it may seem childish but wishing to see him react may have meant he loved me then too. I wanted him to know I loved him, I wanted him to react, I wanted anything but the strange stony look I was getting.

"The day you left," I lower my eyes from his lifting my fingers through my hair and daring to look him in the eye. "You were waiting for me to wake up." I nod knowing full well it wasn't a question despite seeming like one. "You said you wouldn't come back even if I asked."

"I couldn't stay away no matter how angry I was back then." I breathe playing all my cards hoping for the best. "Why risk the only real friend I ever counted on, why risk one of the few people in my life to love?"

"Morning Theodore," Distracted from our conversation he waves to one of the Oompa Loompas leading a troop of others out of the village to work. "Chocolate room patrol for fudge mountain…snow sugar hacking." He explained before I rolled my eyes marching over and started to playfully smack at him, he caught my wrists smirking down knowingly. "You should have just shut me up back then instead of going through all of this."

"If I did that we would have gotten nowhere, you were sure the world hated you and that I couldn't love you. It was a bad beauty and the best concept." He thought over that before it seemed he agreed with me. "Now what?"

"We go to the Christmas even Candy Ball."

That had been the last think I expected out of him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No dear girl, I'm going to show the world who made my day with her sweet disposition." His sarcasm does little to amuse me, he's up to something and his all-knowing smug smirk tells me so.

I find myself being prepared for the candy fiesta by Oompa Loompa's, Mrs. Bucket and to my astonishment Goldie is pacing the room directing me on aspect and ways to avoid an issue in public with any and all our nemesis's involved.

While Mrs. Bucket seems to fret over me I listen to Goldie discuss how to keep a record of everything, keep cautious and to remember to handcuff myself to Willy if I have to. All resorts in keeping him at my side are allowed including but not limited to, hogtying him, roping him and gluing him to my side if I had to. I sigh directing my look at Delphine who was on a ladder attempting to work my hair into some fancy updo while to my side were two others working on makeup. Doris seemed interested in perfumes and went into a sneezing fit when one of the girls helping her managed to spray her in the face. She tossed that particular one over her shoulder and down to the others waiting to put it down the garbage chute.

I chose to close my eyes and hope for the best knowing Willy most likely had his share of help from Charlie and the Oompa Loompas. Hearing a snapping sound near my ear I look up seeing Goldie staring there with a scowl on her face thinking I hadn't been listening to her. I explain all of what she said and see her grin before that Grinch like look appears again.

"I have something for you." Bewildered I watch her lift a closed fist upward and then let a silver chain dangle down before directing my attention to a small Christmas wreath on the end. "A secret camera…to be safe," she saw my expression before putting it on and kissing my cheek. "Take care of him, despite the past I do not want him hurt." I nod dumbfounded by her affection before sighing wondering why I'm at all comfortable with her at the moment and shrug. (I think Willy may be rubbing off on my sanity.)

That is my solution.

"Almost done," Mrs. Bucket chimes in interrupting us before brushing a dark curl out of her face and huffing in frustration. "There…now you are fit for a ball."

I finally get the chance to go to the full mirror on the closet door and find myself flummoxed by my friends working together. They did well because I didn't recognize myself, hair pulled up in a neat intricate braided twist with my bangs fluttering off to the side held by a candy cane clip and matching earrings. I twist feeling my wide red velvet skirt flow brushing around my matching red shoes before glancing up at the V-neck top with a lacy matching collar and gold lines around the knee length flowing sleeves. The dress is airy and gives a lot of movement but other than that I find myself mystified by their talents to make me feel like a _real_ princess.

"So that is what she looks like when the prince shows up for the ball." I give Goldie a look of annoyance before grinning at her amused look. "We need to find the prince…the prince of candy." She giggles hearing Mrs. Bucket scolding her for her.

Like he heard her from somewhere in the factory Willy makes his entrance in his usual Gregorian style with frock coat trimmed in gold and eyes darting around our shared room with all the women present. Feeling mildly out of place he shifts uncomfortable before dusting at his black velvet gloves and eyeing his cousin who is making strange gestures.

"Goldie…where is-" he goes silent when I turn seeing his cousin cover her face shaking her head in disgust, so he took his time noticing her only form of entertainment was his expression of shock. "Ah…um…there she is." He squeaks nervously trying to unsuccessfully to hide his blush.

Goldie's snorts in laughter before covering her mouth seeing Mrs. Bucket leave with the small parade of Oompa Loompas behind her. Seeing his dirty look she opts to move faster sprinting from the room and managing to let a few more stifled giggles pass her lips before the door shuts behind her.

"I feel strangely confused…do you like?" I twirl for his pleasure grateful for flat shoes because navigating the skirt alone would be a task.

Willy nods making a strange noise in the back of his throat before offering me his hand. Taking it I smile seeing a matching pin on his breast pocket similar to the one on my neck and see Goldie got to him as well.

The ride to the hotel wasn't so difficult, it had been entertaining teasing him all the way and finding his frustration with Goldie's lectures a distraction over his interest in my outfit. At least she knew how to keep her cousin following me with mischievous looks and impish hints. Inside the hotel though was much different than my last visit, the effect of it being over flowing in Christmas decorations and rich garlands intrigued me.

Looking up Willy and I exchanged uncomfortable looks at the chandelier above us before moving around the large center of it toward the wide opening into the ballroom event area. The majority of one side was clear for dancing and socializing, the other side was full of tables of finger foods and the bar was serving drinks to the crowd. Each waiter wore black suits carrying trays of wines, champagne and other drinks around the crowd, we focused on the guests pinpointing our enemies around us before regarding the various goers talking to us.

We had interesting conversations with a lot of relatively famous people, enthusiastic fans and reporters. I had found myself getting comfortable in the skin of being in the public eye before finding my way through the crowd and being towed gently to the dance floor escaping scrutiny for the time being.

His arms encircled my waist before he pulled me close whispering of his issues with specific people. Dancing, laughing and being together had been the best part of the Christmas ball so far. I found myself leaning into him allowing him to lead me where ever he wished before hearing his voice change to a low worried pitch and glancing off to our side.

Zowie was dancing with Lyrical whispering softly and their approach was pretty clear, they aimed to cut us off and wanted whatever it was to be public. Wisely I looked around seeing Lena and her date weren't far off with the others moving in from four different directions. Sighing softly I grip his hand reassuringly before glancing up long enough to notice Astra come up behind us with her date.

Her bright golden gown was short, tight and sheer in the most provocative places except passable to be safe for small children. Her dance date however wasn't quite as put together; he wore a dress shirt of rich gold, with black suit pants and had it open in a sloppy half attempted fashion. I look into interested dark eyes seeing him take me in before he moves his hand through shoulder length wild layered black hair.

"Where's that lovely cousin of yours Willy?" I feel Willy cringe beside me though it isn't visible and note his hand tighten with mine at my side. "I hoped to see her again." His smile was fake too straight and his teeth made me feel like a predator was waiting to bite.

"Now Sullivan you agreed to fight fair." Astra teased patting his cheek affectionately.

"Now do you swing both ways too, share the cousins perhaps?" Sullivan directed his smug tone my way.

"Keep wondering." I snarl gripping Willy's hand with mine and easily moving around the pair worried for where that conversation had been heading.

Willy found his jaw dropping when I bluntly retorted dragging us out of the path of obnoxious danger. I glanced out of the corner of my eye seeing him glancing back over our shoulders and then peering at me in shock. I get us to the ordure's table and glance up giving him a gesture that means 'speak already'.

"You stood up for Goldie and me…me I expected, Goldie I hoped but didn't see that coming." He murmurs bemused.

"She likes me. She's also a good friend and cares enough to make our lives work despite whatever they are up to." He kisses me before this conversation goes any further, warmth and passionate I grip his jacket in hand feeling myself fall into those arms that were now my world.

"I like you too." His voice is soft against my ear before I smile reaching up and dusting my lipstick from his mouth. "I love you Arctura…even though it took a while to find that ability again." I smile feeling lightened by those words no matter how wrong they would sound to someone that didn't know him so well. "Oh for the love of nerds, this is so wrong." He grumbles alert to the announcement of the Christmas ball princess.


	16. Something's Gotta Give

**_Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Something's Gotta Give  
**

I look up to the stage across the room and see a girl in her teens like Charlie with rich dark brown curls flowing down her back and an elegant green dress with a single golden bow at her crown holding her curls from bright blue eyes and a cheerful far too fake looking smile. I study her for the longest time seeing her bow down for the icy colored white snowflake crown and feel my lips part in awareness before the announcement.

"Congratulations Christmas Princess Veruca Salt, please choose wisely when you pick that happy couple for king and queen." She bows once again clearly searching the massive crowd before I return my attention to my fiancé.

Willy's shaking his head in complete mystification staring up at the teen that had once been a spoiled brat going into his garbage chute. He had hoped it would wise the child up back then but her being the Christmas princess at the candy ball implied otherwise, he was positive the girl was in league with the rivals in the room. Thinking over it carefully he pulled out the program list from his pocket and saw that many rich families were attending so it could have been a coincidence, he hope that this wasn't another scheme of the rival companies.

"Didn't you change her with your garbage method?" I hoped despite not agreeing with what kind of psychological damage it could have caused her.

"Yeah, the little wart." I cover my laughter seeing him give me a look that implied he didn't find it amusing.

"People do change," I whisper kissing his cheek again wiping lipstick from his pale skin.

"I'm unconvinced." He grumbled both of us seeing no sign of the teen anywhere and exchanging worried looks.

I feel his hand twine with mine before seeing him begin to lead us back to the dance floor, even in a public place with those enemies lurking abound I knew that he wouldn't give up without a fight. Halfway to the front of the room I see a brief hint of green before feeling him pause ramrod straight at my side making a strange perturbed noise.

I look ahead and find myself eye to eye with Veruca offering a more realistic sort of smile. I see she seems amused by his lack of interest in her appearance and smile despite myself. Catching my smile she lifts a brow in interest before nodding offering a small hand out in greeting my way.

"Hello Ms. Laverne, I'm Veruca Salt." She greets her eyes moving swiftly to Willy at my side, he's a hairs breath from saying exactly what he had to her on her day at the factory. "Yes I know it's the same as a wart, nice to see you again Mr. Wonka." I'm astonished when her smile doesn't fade and she stifles a dainty giggle. "I was such a little snob wasn't I?"

"You were?" confused he looks between me and her and then shrugs.

"I was," She looks downward before taking a deep breath. " I also have an opportunity to thank you for showing me exactly where my attitude belonged…in the garbage. It may have been a bit harsh but I did eventually understand the method behind the mentor." Her words sound sincere but I can see doubt clouding Willy's eyes and gently squeeze his hand indicating hear her out. "I also want to ask you both to join me up there…and to warn you." Here I find my own doubts lifting.

"Please don't carry out their threats Ms. Salt." Willy's voice is cold and distant much like it had been before I stayed.

"It isn't," She looked around carefully before waving offering that strangely plastic smile again. "Ms. Slugworth offered me a contract for my father in her candies. It would help daddy out but I find her a reminder of what I was and could have been. I told her I would help her…but," her eyes dart to us and I find a hardness in her eyes that was very real. "I remember that garbage chute very well. I doubt you would be any kinder now that I'm older and I don't think your fiancé deserves the wrath that Ms. Slugworth is able to accomplish." She hands Willy a rolled document before eyeing us looking strangely serious. "Sometimes the harshest lessons are well learned."

"Why would you want to help?" Willy grumbled unconvinced and seeing my doubts surfacing.

"Charlie asked, we've been writing and he is the one that told me lesson well learned." I smile at her dirty look before seeing Lyrical give her a look in interest. "I am supposed to ask you to be King and Queen…I don't know why but that was the request."

"Hell no," I growl low seeing Veruca smile amused by my dark tone. "Knowing her we'll be the ones going down a garbage chute or worse."

"Exactly." Veruca agrees before seeing Willy's half smile and gently poking me pointing upward.

"Oh boy," I groan seeing the teen give us a once over before I smile failing to make it believable. "He's up to something…think that day and you'll understand." She flinched giving him a look between 'not again' and 'oh no'. "I will keep track of our new friend." I attempt to sneak of with Veruca and feel his arm loop around my waist.

"We're going with her," I see Veruca's expression turn conflicted and smile humorlessly at the impish glow in his gaze. "I want to see what happens when I dance with our teen friend."

"What?" both Veruca and I ask staring at Willy like he's lost his mind.

"You hate dancing with me." Veruca tried to protest remembering when she had hugged him and he looked at her like she was a disease. "I hugged you and you freaked out."

"I think that's the point Veruca, it will freak the four watching us out." Looking around she sees Lena, Lyrical, Astra and Zowie all watching us. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait and see what happens." Willy whispers nipping my ear softly before winking and taking the hand of our newly acquired friend.

_"Oh crap, this isn't going to go well."_ I flush furiously aware he was hinting at what would happen when we returned home and knowing that whatever he was up to also made him more intriguing. Shaking my head I could already see this was going to cause Goldie a headache. Knowing that I look down at my cellphone and smile without humor texting her a heads up that she would have one bad headache come morning.

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Looking back he could guess what she was thinking watching her shake her head before searching her dress for her cellphone. He grinned maniacally before seeing Veruca give him a look that indicated she was terrified of what was going to happen. Shrugging he led her out to the floor and ignored the spotlight that focused on them almost the minute they stepped out of the crowd.

_"If she's sincere then this will go smoothly."_ He didn't like taking chances but he knew Goldie set up precautions and also found himself certain Arctura would be prepared for whatever was thrown at them. Their lives would be public no matter what; it didn't mean that he would take it lightly or that the rival enemies would be able to win the final battle.

"Mr. Wonka," Veruca swallowed thickly. "I think you are out of your mind."

"No Ms. Salt, contrary to that belief I'm out to protect my future and my fiancé."

She smiled then mischief in her blue gaze, whatever was happening even if it didn't feel like it would lead to a good ending she found his energy catching.

**Original POV**

Looking at the pair keeping the crowd's attention I found myself smiling, he was dancing with a former enemy and seemed perfectly comfortable with that fact. I found my worries fading slightly entertained by my fiancé and our new friend showing off. I had forgotten my phone for a short while before being aware of the vibrating sensation and seeing Goldie's message.

Enthusiastic would be cruel to call her texted reply.

Leaning against one of the many pillars I watch the glittery room fade seeing my fiancé laughing it up turning the joke around on those rivals that had disrupted our perfect little bubble. I glance up hearing someone clear their throat before seeing Sullivan slither from the shadows his focus on the same two I had been watching over.

I'm uncomfortable with his presence but can't very well do much about it. Searching the crowd I see no sign of any of the others in sight and eye him keenly. I don't like him or how he had implied the worst of my friends making life miserable for them. Distracted again by the dancing pair I fail to notice when he's at the pillar and directly behind me.

Feeling a hand gently reach around my waist I am alert to the intrusion of my personal bubble and glare ahead before attempting to pry the arm loose.

"How did a freak get someone pretty to notice him?" His voice is acidic to my skin making my flesh crawl. "He dresses you like one of his candy toys. Does that make you his personal candy cane?"

_"I'm getting tired of the whore comments."_ I elbow the brute behind me hearing his suck in a sharp breath and am startled when his arm yanks me tight to his body. He's much stronger than I thought and I can feel the muscles rippling behind me. Taking in a deep breath his grip wisely catches my struggling arm.

"Hit a nerve?"

"Let me go." I hiss repulsed by his hold and him, I see Willy is still conveniently distracted with his plan and am grateful worried of what he would do to Sullivan.

"Why does he get to have all the pretty ones?" He murmured trying to sound seductive and only being more unpleasant in my opinion.

Squirming to get loose I look up seeing the dance is over and the crowd is applauding. Willy and Veruca are taking their bows before I see those lavender eyes search for me in the crowd and see his expression turn dark. I scan the crowd worriedly hoping I didn't see what I had but see Veruca left up there in confusion talking to people and can see her trying to make her way back to where I'm at.

It's clear she sees something is wrong and is concerned it has something to do with what Willy had accomplished. I try to pry myself free again and feel a hand gently brush near my throat feeling a finger delicately trace the neckline of my dress. I look down before snapping my teeth hearing him laugh softly before looking up aware something was different.

I jerk to the side seeing Willy and feel air near my face before hearing a startled sound and finding my freedom landing hard on my feet and stumbling into another arm which wraps protectively around my waist. I find myself pressed into Willy's side and see him ready with another fist if needed.

Sullivan regains his footing narrowing his gaze on us before a thumb brushes his lip finding blood. Veruca comes out of the crowd at our side about then and stares in open mouthed astonishment at what she's witnessing.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again." Willy snarled darkly his arm tightening protectively around me.

Possessively his arm locks on my waist keeping me safely in his arms and I don't complain realizing by Sullivan's interested look where that would have led if Willy hadn't come to my aid. Sullivan clearly didn't take no for an answer and I gathered that Goldie had been on the receiving end of that method at one time.

"You learned to hit…amazing. I thought Goldie would get around to teaching you eventually." I feel my mouth open in surprise aware of the faintest of shudders rippling through Willy. "Takes one to know one William." He laughed slipping into the crowd before I pieced together a very dark story.

He relaxes after seeing Sullivan gathered up by security thanks to their princess friend. I dart a look at Veruca her eyes hard and mouth curled in an ugly sort of look. She turns to us her expression softening before using her power to lead us to the lobby and allowing us to exit with some dignity.

Before we climb into the limo Willy looks up at the teen that had proven herself a better person and smiled. "I warmly invite you to the factory Ms. Salt…this time I mean it." She smiled bowing before waving to us and going back inside.

We ride in silence back to the factory; I cling to him tightly glad to have his warmth and finding myself with more understanding in the darkness that consumes my dearest friend and love. Revelations like I am aware of now though disgust me, worry me and make me realize much more than I would have cared to know.

Closing his eyes he sees the events back at the Christmas Ball playing over and over again. Seeing Sullivan hadn't changed and had tried to hurt the only person he felt truly understood him made him internally rage but again he had been on the receiving end of that dark man. Sullivan had been like his cousin and had tried to seduce him taking 'no' wasn't his style and Goldie had come to his aid.

He had blindly ran away only to come back and find her punching him out for trying to get her to give into him and kneeing him in the groin. He had told her he didn't need her help and she had asked for Sullivan's wrath when the rumors flew. He had been an idiot and hurt her, the rage they shared hadn't dwindled until recently and he had his fiancé to thank for that.

"I don't like what I know." I mumbled glancing up searching his face and seeing him flinch. "He's the reason for the feud." Reluctantly he nodded; I curl closer to him grateful for him coming to my safety. "Thank you."

"For leaving you for that succubus to find?" he managed upsetting himself more.

"For knocking that bastard's face in," I lean over curling into his lap and kiss him, he is all I need and I want him to know that.

Getting to the factory we both jump when Goldie sticks her head into the limo already raving about what a bastard Sullivan is. We look at each other still trying to look presentable before we realize Veruca most likely took the invitation and told Charlie what happened who conveyed it to Goldie. After she rants for a few minutes she goes silent and then looks at us more closely.

"Oh jeez! In the limo guys? Come on already!" She leaves us slamming the door and we exchange amused looks before both bursting into giggles.

"I think we're in for an ear full." Willy murmurs his finger delicately buttoning the last of his vest.

"I doubt it, you'll threaten details and she'll run for it." He grins knowingly before wagging his brows and kissing me softly. "Though the clever cameras she gave us can make things interesting for Ms. Slugworth and friends."

"True." His grin is evil but in a good way.

Goldie didn't exactly look happy when we appeared in my office, her looks only darkened further when she actually watched the video from the mini cameras and exchanged a look with Willy before looking at me.

"He never wises up!" Willy darts around behind me thinking it was relevant to him before she swears about Sullivan.

"She knows." He interrupts Goldie's rant seeing her pause hands in the air before she turns sharply her eyes darting between us. "I apparently learned my lesson well Goldie, he's got a fat lip." He added watching her green eyes move over him in disbelief before reviewing the camera and smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't care if she knows, I do care that you hit that conniving prick and that he felt it." She seemed alive with a new energy worrying both of us. "Now we can have him taken care of and this will definitely help keep Lena's crew on hold, it wouldn't look good for them to be associating with him and him being a Ficklegrupper's distant nephew could hurt the family name."

She seemed too happy with the fact that revenge came in a sweet savory package. It worried me that I was surrounded by people that needed strait jackets. After a while of being in the chocolate room and curled in Willy's arms though I understood something. I understood that I loved him quirks and all. I also could see that the cousins might have reconciled and the greatest part of all was I wouldn't ever have to put up with Sullivan's harassment again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep." I answer staring up at the delicate candy flowers falling around us due to far too many amused Oompa Loompas.

"Too many cocoa beans," he explains seeing where my interest lays. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," I hug closer to him swatting away a chunk of candy flowers. "Stop it already guys, this isn't anywhere near fudge mountain." I smile even though my frustration is hinted at with laughter instead of granting my request. "Too many indeed."

**Willy Wonka's POV**

Laughing he pulls one off of his chest and gently laces the soft blue flower in her hair. "Perhaps, or they could just be happy for us." He kisses her softly seeing wonder in her gaze before he snatches several more flowers out of midair giving his workers a look. "Pushing it." He warns playfully before a few of them dart off back to work leaving a lazy looking group still sitting in the tree watching us.

"I like the fact you won." Arctura and he both look up seeing Goldie grinning with a folder and a gleam in her eyes. "We have restraining orders against all four of them, their fathers are currently up and arms and Sullivan is heading straight to trouble. Jail!" she shrieks spinning in a circle before landing among our gathering flowers laughing in true pleasure.

"Yay?" Arctura offers confused by her strange behavior.

"I would marry you if Willy didn't beat me to it. You are an amazing cousin-in-law." Crowed Goldie content to lay among the blue blooms surrounding us.

"Future." Charlie intervenes joining us among our place near the spring side of the chocolate river. "I like the future." He grins texting on his phone before looking at Willy and Arctura. "Veruca sends her best wishes."

**Original POV**

"Good." I find Willy's smile meaning Charlie is in for a shock of his own. "Veruca Salt is invited and you can take that to the bank." He kisses my cheek before laying back across the candy grass allowing me to lay on him. "Have we been in the void room?"

Goldie seeing where this goes takes herself and Charlie's delicate disposition away from our conversation. I give him an evil sort of look snatching his cane and playfully pretending to whack him one.

"You are going to give her a complex." He shrugs looking around before pulling me into his arms; he rolls over looking down in my eyes and grins.

"She knows my abilities much like you do." Kissing my cheek he gently strokes a finger across my lips.

"I also know that despite that I am marrying you because I love you." His grin is catching, his eyes are alive and I can see that Goldie being around is a good thing.

"I love you too."


End file.
